How to Take Care of Your Lost Bunny
by Lovex1
Summary: Fiore's infamous freak and the even more famous squad of delinquents, what happens if the band of misfits happen to take in a lost and even more-so scared bunny into their hands? And what happens when the ball of anxiety turns out to have more going on than they bargained for? Sex, drugs, and music. It's a tale of misfits who happened to meet their cure by becoming her savior.
1. Chapter 1: Pet adoption

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Living is a curse._

 _I sometimes wonder if the world we live in actually is Hell. A sphere compact with the greediest, most selfish and corrupt human beings. That all we are, are tortured souls stuffed into a hollow shell, expected to live out our sins for a century until finally we're released from this sentencing._

 _I do believe there's good in the world._

 _But the bad just seems so much greater._

"This part of your essay was fantastic." Mr. Clive spoke, holding a paper in hand, "I just worry your words come from a deeper scale than just your imagination."

In front of his desk stood a young, timid blonde. Lucy Heartfilia. She seemed to be looking around the room quite uncomfortably; her body locked into a tense and squeezed position.

Gildarts stared at her, awaiting a response yet none came. He let out a sigh and let the morbid literature fall onto the wooden surface. "Listen," He leaned forward, causing the girl to step backwards. "I understand High School is hard, but it'll get better. Okay?"

Lucy nodded with a swallow. Her fingers picked at the strap of her bag nervously, "Can I… go?" She asked with an almost inaudible voice.

The teacher pursed his lips and nodded, leaning back in defeat, "Yes." Without delay, Lucy walked toward the door and he gave a long breath, "Please shut the door on your way out."  
 _Slam!_

Gildarts stared at the ceiling of his quiet and empty classroom. His eyes turned toward the window where he saw the football field and the bleachers surrounding it. "High School." He shook his head, sitting up straight as he looked down at his papers. "Poor kids."

. . .

During the hours of Lunch, one could find the smell of smoke and the sound of Led Zepplin blaring from underneath the bleachers. It was the home place for what everyone knew as the "delinquents" of the school. Or the so-called cool kids with their all-black attire and band t-shirts.

"My mom was going fucking nuts last night." Cana said, tapping the ash off of her cigarette, "Said she found all the liquor I'd been stealing from her in my room or whatever."

Levy wrapped Gajeel's large arms over her small torso, "So what'd she do?" The bluenette giggled as her raven-haired boyfriend cupped her tiny breasts. "Call the Priest?"

"Believe it or not, yeah." Cana sucked in a large black cloud, blowing it between her lips. "They got this whole bullshit 'meeting' for me after school. They say 'Jesus can help you.'" The brunette chuckled, "Little do they know I gave that priest a nice ol' handy right before the seminar two weeks ago."

The group vibrated with laughter. "Hell's probably got a special place for you, Cana." Gray snickered, propped up against one of the metal poles.

"You and that blue-haired whore of yours will join me." Cana bit at him.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's stomach with a laugh, "Aw don't be so sour because you constantly have to go searching for dick to quench your thirst." Juvia smiled as Gray turned to face her. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "We can't all be so lucky to be satisfied with just one."

"Natsu, you get me don't you?" Cana turned her eyes to the pink haired male leaned up against a pillar.

His onyx eyes looked up to view his group of friends as a lit cigarette rested between his lips. He took out the white stick and gazed at it, blowing out a breath of smoke. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You and Natsu are totally not on the same level." Levy snickered.

"While you go out beggin for dick," Gajeel spoke, taking his cigarette out and putting it in his girlfriend's mouth. "Natsu here's only gotta sit and look pretty and the bitches come runnin."

Cana hissed at their laughter, "Not all of us were born with stupidly great genes."

Gray grinned at the brunette, "Aw don't be upset, Cana." He wrapped his arm around Juvia's neck, "You've still got shit goin for you." He cupped his chest and winked.

The brunette threw her cigarette at the teasing boy, "Fuck off."

The group laughed at the fuming girl. Gajeel's eyes wandered over to the fence that blocked them from the track and saw an unfamiliar sight. "Looks like someone got lost." The raven-haired male snickered, gaining everyone else's attention.

Levy narrowed her sights onto the blonde intruder, "Oh." She leaned back into Gajeel's chest, "That's Lucy Heartfilia. Harmless but a little weird."

"Yeah I know her. The bitch is fuckin' creepy." Gajeel sucked in one last breath of smoke before diminishing the lit stick beneath his feet. "I'll go mess with her a bit."

Levy frowned as he began walking away, "Gajeel stop." She hissed though her metal-faced boyfriend did not obey. "God why do you go around looking for fucking trouble?"

The buff male slowly approached the shorter female who seemed to be in a daze. She was just staring forward even though there was nothing in front of her. Gajeel lifted his brow at the strange behavior and slowly waved his hand in front of her blank face. After a few seconds, her body bounced back into reality and she stepped back fast.

"Welcome back." Gajeel grinned widely, "Do you know where you wandered into?"

Lucy clenched her teeth and looked down. She shook her head with no audible response.

The raven haired bully sighed, "This area ain't a place for creepy shits like you. Get me?"

The blonde nodded, her eyes shut tightly.

Gajeel seemed to find her unwavering fear rather amusing and empowering. "I'm not gonna hurt cha." His hand slapped down onto her books, causing paper to fly everywhere. "Oh man." He tilted his head, "Sorry it slipped."

Lucy bent down and started to pick up her stuff immediately. She attempted to grab her textbook but her trembling hands caused it to slip right through her fingers. Her ankle bent and she fell onto her knees. Gajeel let out a loud laugh at her mess, "Damn it's really as they say." He put his foot over her textbook before she could grab it. "You're a fuckin clutz."

The blonde averted her fearful gaze and kept her hands on her textbook. Gajeel frowned at her lack of response. Slowly, he removed his shoe from the book and she immediately brought the literature back into her arms. Lucy stood up, not bothering to pick up the rest of her stuff, and walked away at a noticeably quick speed.

Everyone witnessing the scene started to chuckle at the pathetic girl. Except Levy. The short bluenette sighed in annoyance at everyone else's cruelty. She walked quickly up to Gajeel who was laughing the loudest. Levy bent down and started picking up the rest of her boyfriend's timid victim's things. "You didn't have to do that." She stood up with Lucy's items resting in her arms. "She's just as strange as the rest of us. Don't go around acting like a fucking prick."

Gajeel snickered at her anger, "Aw c'mon shrimp." He attempted to reach out but she violently slapped his hand away. "Levy! Nobody likes the bitch anyway. What're you acting all admirable for?"

Levy rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Nobody liked you either." She started turning the corner of the bleachers, "But that didn't fucking matter to me."

Gray whistled at the scene as Gajeel was left standing stunned. "Damn." He wrapped his arms around Juvia's shoulders. "Levy's pissed."

Gajeel gave Gray a vicious glare, "Shut up."

. . .

Levy walked through the hallways as the bell rang for class. Students flocked from every corner of the school, instantly flooding the corridor. The short girl made her way through the crowd and found her steps stopping at a classroom. She opened the door and looked around the room where very few students were present. Then her sights set onto a familiar color of gold sitting in the very back corner of the room.

The bluenette sucked in a breath and straightened out her back before walking in the blonde's direction. Slowly, her tiny body slid into the desk in front of Lucy's and she placed the rest of the girl's things onto her table. Lucy's brown eyes met Levy's almost immediately. The blonde seemed to wince at Levy's growing kind smile and she looked away, her hair covering her face.

"I'm sorry about Gajeel." Levy spoke softly, leaning in closer as Lucy backed up into her seat. "He only picks on people because he's insecure. In reality, he's only bullying himself. But I know shit like that can hurt so I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded slowly, picking at the wood nervously. Every motion she made seemed so anxious, so full of fear and unease. Levy softened her gaze at the incredibly timorous blonde. The bluenette looked to the stack of books and lifted her brow at the top one. "Finnegans Wake, huh?" She picked up the piece of literature, "They say this is one of the hardest books to read. I finished it in 7th grade." She smiled a bit and looked up to Lucy. The blonde seemed to stare at the short bookworm with an awed gaze but immediately averted it when their eyes met. "I haven't met a lot of people who voluntarily read this."

Lucy shrugged, bowing her head low so Levy could see nothing but the top of her blonde head. Levy leaned in, "Can you talk to me?"

Hesitantly, Lucy nodded, "… Yes."

"Y'now, I'm not like those guys." The bluenette leaned her arms onto Lucy's desk, "And I know they all seem harsh but they really do mean well. They're all just a little…" She sighed, "… Strange."

Lucy's eyes glistening with a blessed innocence immediately looked up at the sound of that word. "Strange." She whispered. "… I see."

Levy looked around a bit and then back down to Lucy who seemed to be staring at the book Levy was still holding. The bluenette smiled, "Hey." She put the book down, "Do you want to hang out?"

Lucy seemed as though she didn't know how to react or respond. Instead she stared with almost fearful eyes. "N-No." She said instantly, shaking her head. "I'm… sorry."

Levy lifted her brows, not expecting that response. And then she chuckled a bit, "No, huh." She let out a sigh, "I'm not gonna force you to hang out with me then. You probably have your own friends."

"No." Lucy responded immediately. Her fingers were picking at her nails as her eyes were focused on the harmful activity. "I don't have friends."

The blue-haired student blinked softly at her response. Then she tilted her head a bit, "How about this." Levy swiped _Finnegans Wake_ and put it into her own bag. "If you want this back, meet me under the bleachers after school. And then maybe… if you just _happen_ to change your mind," Levy started standing up as other students started filing into the classroom, "We can go get some lunch."

Then the bluenette disappeared, the tardy bell rang, and Lucy was left stunned.

Gildarts saw Lucy in the corner and watched as Levy left the classroom. He smiled a bit at the events and saw Lucy staring at the window.

Perhaps this was the start of something good for her.

Though, as soon as the final bell of the day rang, Lucy was forced into her panic mode oncemore. Many questions boiled in her brain as she'd never been confronted with such a situation before. The possibility of Levy tricking her rolled over her mind several times.

People were scary.

She wasn't sure of what they were thinking but they all seemed to be mean to her at one point. Lucy knew it was probably her own fault. She'd learned quite a few times she was much different than those who surrounded her. Growing up she was always weaker, always weirder, always lonelier, always the one who played an easy victim.

Perhaps it was her own fault for being so timid. But she couldn't help it.

As she said time and time again…

People were really scary.

Though, for some reason, the blonde found herself giving into the bluenette's kindness. She walked toward the bleachers, heart racing and palms sweating. Levy was probably waiting there with her friends. They would probably laugh at her. There would probably be a reason for it that she'd never come to understand.

Then she turned the corner seeing nothing but one single entity. Levy. The short bluenette was propped up against one of the poles, smoking a cigarette as her eyes were focused on the football practice. In her hand was Lucy's book.

The blonde didn't speak, she just walked forward and stood there. She didn't want to say anything wrong. She was scared.

Levy looked to her side and then did a double take, caught off guard by Lucy's sudden and completely silent appearance. "Oh." She took the stick out from her mouth, letting out a final gray breath before smashing it beneath her foot. "I actually didn't think you were gonna show up."

Lucy widened her eyes at the sentence and immediately looked down. "I-I'm sorry… I'll go… I-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Levy snickered, "You rejected me easily before. I thought maybe I was being too pushy." The bluenette smiled and held out the book, "Though, its not everyday you meet someone who's into the same books as you. So I suppose my curiosity got the best of me."

Lucy reached out to grab the literature but before her fingers to could grip onto it, Levy pulled it back. The bluenette grinned, "Lunch. Then book."

The blonde stared at Levy, nearly crying. "… But…"

"Do you not want to?" The bluenette blinked at her teary eyes, "Hey, you don't gotta cry about it. I was just teasing a bit."

"I-I'm sorry…" Lucy shook her head.

Levy pursed her lips at the sniffling blonde, "Hey, no it's okay. Look I should be sorry." The blue-haired girl held out the book again, "I really wanted to make up for what Gajeel did before. And I got an interest in you. Thought we could talk a bit." Levy snickered, "People say I'm weird because I'm too friendly and pushy with people I don't know."

 _Weird._ The familiar word repeated itself in Lucy's head. "I'm…" She grabbed onto the book and pulled it into her chest. "… Weird too."

Levy hummed a bit at the growing reactions. She grinned, "Yeah but y'know, I think it's a compliment. It just means we're not like the rest of this shitty and fake society." The bluenette stared at the sky almost inspired, "In the end, we're the ones livin life to its real potentional. We're… the unique ones. Yeah, unique and fuckin badass."

The blonde stared at Levy for a moment.

The bluenette turned and met her brown gaze. And for once, Lucy didn't turn away. Well at least for a solid 6 seconds. "I can't tell what you're thinking." Levy snickered, "It's actually driving me fucking insane. I'm pretty good at reading people."

Lucy was looking away, not at anything in particular, just anything but solid eye contact. "I'm so-"

"You _gotta_ stop apologizing." Levy yawned, stuffing her fingers into her jacket. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It just makes you more interesting."

The blonde nodded timidly. _Stop talking._ She yelled at herself. She always just seemed to say the wrong thing.

Levy sighed through the awkward silence and slowly came to a full stand, kicking a pebble on the ground. "So listen," She nudged her head to the side, "There's this cool joint not far from here. They've got some good food and nice music." The bluenette stepped closer, "It's my treat?"

"Your… treat?" Lucy tilted her head at the unknown phrase.

Levy fought back the urge to laugh at this chick's obliviousness. "I'll pay." She said, "Whattdya say?"

The immediate response that popped into Lucy's mind was to say no. But she thought about it for a moment and curled her fingers around her book. _10 seconds of courage._ The words echoed in her brain. _10 seconds._ Slowly, the blonde nodded.

Levy lifted her brows at the acceptance and she let out a laugh, "Yeah?" The bluenette glistened with excitement, "Alright cool!" She smiled walking toward the front entrance, "Follow me then."

Lucy did as told. The two were brought to the parking lot where Levy seemed to lead her to a beat up, junk car. The short student looked up and saw an absolutely terrified expression on her blonde companion's face. She snickered a bit, gaining Lucy's attention. "Don't worry, I've been driving it for a year now." She opened the car and slid in, opening Lucy's door. "Come on in."

Awkwardly, the blonde bent down and squeezed into the creaky vehicle. Her whole body tensed as she sat down, sitting in an obviously anxious position. Levy noticed the behavior but decided to ignore it. Her fingers went though the cd case underneath her seat as Lucy struggled to close the car door.

"How about David Bowie? Or are you more of a Grimes type of girl?" Levy question, looking through the circular items.

Lucy looked around nervously for an answer, "U-Um…" She looked to her knees and started scratching at the pale flesh. "I-I don't know what that is."

Levy lifted her brows at the confession, "Alright." She nodded, "Okay, that's cool. That's cool." Her fingers slipped out one of the cds and forced it into the car's player, "Bowie it is then."

As the blue-haired girl started the car, Lucy was hit with a wave of music. Instantly, the blonde covered her ears at the loudness and vibrating bass. Levy took no notice and started driving, singing the words as she tapped her fingers on the wheel.

Lucy looked out the window to the passing city and then back to the pretty blue-haired driver. She watched the girl rock her body to the beat of the music. The blonde watched the movements carefully and tried to repeat them. She awkwardly attempted to copy Levy's actions but ended up completely off beat.

The bluenette looked to her side and saw Lucy plugging her ears, intensively trying to move her body to the music. As though it were some sort of extreme equation. Levy chuckled a bit at the girl, "So cute." She hummed watching Lucy obliviously moving, trying to copy her own movements. Levy reached out and turned down the music, "You know, it's harder to dance when you can't hear the music." She yelled.

Lucy blinked and removed her hands at the sound of Levy's voice. She looked to Levy, "What?"

Levy looked to the road and then back to Lucy with a chuckle, "I was just saying… well…" She looked at the road and came to a stop at the light. Levy turned to Lucy, "Have you never listened to music before?"

"Well…" Lucy bunched up her sleeves and started squeezing them, unsure of what response to give. She didn't want Levy to dislike her or be mean to her. "… I…"

"Hey _relax_." Levy smiled, "I'm not gonna judge you for anything alright. So don't look like I'm bullying you."

Lucy nodded quickly like an obeying dog. The blonde looked up at the street, "My… my dad doesn't like music. So I don't listen to it."

Levy nodded slowly with a whistle, "Sounds like grouchy guy."

The blonde looked at the bluenette, nearly shocked. Levy looked to Lucy and saw her stunned expression, "What?" Levy raised a brow.

"Um…" Lucy scratched her cheek, "… I was just thinking… Nobody's said that about him before. And… I just… I agree."

Levy looked at Lucy, "Yeah?" She chuckled, pressing onto the gas, "My old man is a pain in the ass too. He hates Gajeel so he's always on my ass about it. Telling me I'm a delinquent and shit." The bluenette sighed, "The teenage angst is real."

Lucy didn't know how to respond so she simply stayed quiet and nodded silently, her eyes awkwardly peering out her window. Levy could pretty much feel the anxiety flaming off of her new acquaintance.

Didn't seem like the blonde was lying.

She really didn't have friends.

Or perhaps wasn't used to confrontation with people she didn't know.

But it _was_ Lucy Heartfilia. She was that one weird kid at school everyone knew but nobody actually talked to. She was the person always made fun of because their reactions were funny or simply since they had no friends, it was easier to pick on them and receive no back lashing. Levy doubted she was used to this kind of friendliness. She actually wouldn't blame the blonde if she said no all together. People were mean. Lucy probably thought she was setting her up, being the girlfriend of her previous bully and all.

But hey, such was life.

"We're here." Levy spoke, turning her car into a parking spot. With a creaky stop, Levy put the car in park and shut off the ignition.

Lucy felt her heart racing. Why did she agree to this? What if she said something wrong? What if she messes up? She was stupid and weird. This was the first time someone was this nice to her.

No. No what if this was a set up? What if she was just being mean?

No, she didn't want that. She would be called stupid again. For falling for it.

"Hey." The bluenette's voice chimed through Lucy's raging demons, "Are you okay?"

Lucy looked completely pale, sick almost. She was breathing heavily, her fingers clutching hard on the seat. The blonde shook her head, "I want to go home."

Levy went silent for a moment, "… Okay." She spoke awkwardly, looking around, "Are you sure? You might feel better if you eat something."

"… I…" Lucy shut her eyes, "… I don't understand why you're nice to me."

Levy lifted her brows, fully expecting this moment but not this soon. "Well…" The bluenette shrugged with a sigh, "Do I need a reason to be nice to you?" She looked to her keys, "Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So if you want to go, I'll take you home." She grinned, "But this place makes really good milkshakes. And I think it would be cruel if I didn't introduce you to them."

"… I um." Lucy slowly released her grip on the seats. She looked to Levy who seemed to have a genuine expression. "I don't want to go in."

The blue-haired girl nodded slowly, "Okay." Her fingers picked up her keys, "I'll take you home then."

"I don't…" Lucy spoke but lowered her voice almost immediately, "… I don't want to go home."

Levy rubbed her lips together, not quite understanding Lucy's train of thought. "That's fine." She nodded, "We can just hang out here if you want."

Lucy nodded timidly, "I'm sorry."

Levy snickered at the 50th apology, "It's okay, it's fine." She moved the lever to her seat back, lounging as she removed her seatbelt. "So…" She looked up to the ceiling of her car, raising her feet up onto the dashboard. "What do ya want to talk about?"

No response.

Levy looked to the blonde seeing Lucy was looking out of the window, clearly very out of her comfort zone.

 _Figured_ , Levy chuckled.

The bluenette looked to Lucy's papers and folders on top of the dashboard beside her feet. Levy focused onto one of the papers sticking out, an essay entitled, "Fear beyond Control." She was interested. Without asking, the short girl leaned out and grabbed onto the item.

Lucy widened her eyes at the action and looked to Levy as the pushy girl started reading it. She wanted to shout 'no' but what if she got mad? The blonde stayed silent.

After a couple silent seconds went by, Levy's eyebrows lifted. She started nodding slowly, "Damn." She blinked, looking up to Lucy, "This is really good. I remember Mr. Clive correcting this when I was at Cana's. I didn't know you wrote it though." She looked back down to it, "I'm really impressed."

"Thank… uh thank you." Lucy stuttered, erupting in a pink blush. She looked away and had the urge to cover her face. How was she supposed to react to such a compliment?

"You should try voicing your opinions." Levy said, "You're real smart. A lot smarter than you put off."

Lucy swallowed and nodded. Was that an order? But she couldn't. Would that offend Levy if she couldn't? No. No she didn't want to make her mad.

"Y'know, I think I really like you." Levy said, seemingly shocking the blonde greatly. "What do you say we do stuff like this more often?"

Lucy tried to open her mouth and say words but none would come out. The blonde swallowed and looked down, nodding. It started out as a slow nod but then got faster. And faster. Until it almost seemed desperate.

Levy stared at the blonde for a moment with a soft smile. The girl probably had a lot of problems. But Lucy seemed like fun. And if anyone would be able to really get to know the infamous Lucy Heartfilia, it would be her.

"Tomorrow then?" Levy sat up with a smile, "We could go get those milkshakes for real."

Lucy swallowed, clearly overwhelmed. She hadn't had a so-called "acquaintance" in a long time. Levy knew she clearly didn't have her newly founded friend's trust. And by the looks of it, it would take a long time before she could even taste it.

But Levy was determined.

She would get it.

"This was fun." Levy continued as she picked up her keys. "I'll take you home now then."

No response, as usual. The bluenette twisted the key in the ignition, getting a start up but no full response. She tried again, but to no avail. "Fucking hell." Levy hissed under her breath at the faulty vehicle. "God this is some horrible luck."

Lucy flinched at the agitated female, pressing her shoulder into the window as she tried to get further and further away from the anger. Levy pulled out her phone with a long irritated sigh and pressed a few numbers before placing it next to her ear. She continued trying to turn the car on but there was no winning result.

"Hey." Levy suddenly spoke, moving the phone to her other ear. "My car's fucked. Could you help me out?" A couple seconds of silence and muffled muttering from the phone's speaker went by before the bluenette spoke again. "Cool. Okay, thanks. Bye."

Levy removed the phone from her ear and she stared at it with a long exhale. "Sorry." The blue-haired girl finally said, looking to Lucy, "Looks like you've got some bad luck, huh?"

"How…" Lucy looked around almost fearfully, "… How am I going to get home?"

Levy chuckled at her overwhelmed state, "Hey, hey it's all good. Gajeel's comin' to get us."

"I have… I _have_ to get home." Lucy started breathing harder and opened the car door. "Daddy will get mad."

Levy held her laugh back at the sound of 'daddy.' The bluenette got out of the car and yelled after the a-wall blonde. "Calm down!" She yelled out as Lucy got onto the sidewalk, "Gajeel will be soon. He's literally down the stre-"

Suddenly, the sound of a running engine caught her ear and Levy looked over her shoulder to an approaching red truck. The bluenette saw Gajeel's smirk through the windshield and she smiled, turning back to the blonde who was still walking away, "Hey! Hey stop! They're here!"

Lucy turned around and saw big red vehicle. Levy seemed to be running after her, approaching in pants. "Hey." The bluenette patted Lucy's shoulder, "It's okay. Let us drive you home. You'll get there faster."

The blonde shook her head, "I don't like him." She said in an almost whisper, afraid he would hear. Her fingers curled around her small biceps, squeezing and scratching. She felt sick. She wanted to walk away. Leave. She felt trapped. So completely trapped.

Levy saw Lucy's very near panic attack seeping through her glossy-eyed expression. The bluenette let out a long and soft breath. "You can trust me." She said, holding out her hand, "Have I given you a reason not to?"

The blonde stared at the palm. She blinked for a second, her heart racing. Lucy slowly reached out and squeezed her fingers against Levy's. The blue-haired girl widened her eyes at the acceptance. And quickly she melted into a smile as Lucy averted any sort of eye contact. "You're too cute." She chuckled.

Before Lucy could question the compliment, Levy tugged her forward. The blonde nearly fell over with the force but quickly stumbled into a balanced walk. The duo found their way to the loudly running vehicle. Levy looked into the passenger seat window and was shocked to see it was taken.

The bluenette let out a long groan, knowing _two_ complete dicks would probably be too overwhelming for her timid blonde rabbit. She opened the back door and her glare narrowed its sights onto Gajeel. "What the fuck is Natsu doing here?" Levy hissed as she climbed into the tall vehicle.

Her head turned to face Lucy who was still standing outside. The blonde had never seen a truck so big. How was she supposed to get in? What if she tripped? What if she made a fool of herself like she always seemed to do? But then, she saw the same extended hand she took before. Levy stood at the enterance holding out her grip, "I'll help you up." She smiled.

"I picked 'im up from Gray's." Gajeel answered her rather rudely toned question. "'Parrently, Juvia came in raging about Gray and some cheerleader bitch." He snickered, "Can't believe he puts up with all of her irrelevant shit."

"Hmm..." Levy rolled her eyes, pulling in Lucy with a powerful tug. "It's almost like how I constantly have to put up with yours."

"Y'know shrimp, I think a better question is," He turned around, his cold eyes attaching to the blonde stranger in his back. "Why the hell is Fiore's least like-able reject in my back seat?"

Lucy looked down. Her heart was racing. She had an urge to cry and to pass out. She didn't _want_ to be here! Levy saw the near-to-tears blonde tighten up, "You're one strike away from a sexless relationship." She said in a tone Gajeel knew far too well. The dark tone of Satan's mistress. When Levy's finally reached her limit with him. "And two strikes from no relationship at all."

"Okay _fuck_." He moved his hand through his hair with a growl and pulled the car into drive. "I wouldn't have to come pick your sorry asses up if you'd get your damn car fixed."

"This is the _first_ time it's broken down!" Levy countered immediately, as though they'd had this fight countless times. "It's not my fault my parents are cheap."

Lucy rubbed her thighs nervously. What an intense relationship. The blonde wondered if this was what it was like to have friends. Just constantly fight? Lucy couldn't fight. So then what? Was that why she had no friends?

"Can you guys save this for later?" Natsu interjected with an annoyed tone. Lucy flinched. She'd never heard him talk let alone been within 10 feet of him.

Both Levy and Gajeel swallowed the rest of their arguments irritably. "Oh!" Levy immediately changed tones, "Natsu." The bluenette looked to Lucy who looked as though she was 2 seconds from passing out. "This is Lucy."

Natsu looked into the rearview mirror and saw nothing but the top of a blonde, bowing head. Disinterested, he looked back to the car window. No response from either of them. Levy frowned. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"You need to drop Lucy off." The bluenette remembered.

Gajeel hissed, "I need to do _what_?"

"Gajeel." Levy scolded harshly.

" _Fine_." He said in a sarcastic sigh. "Where do you live?" He looked into the rearview. No response. Lucy just sat there, her face staring downwards. "Hey Levs, kinda hard to do that when the bitch doesn't talk."

Levy gorund her teeth together at her boyfriend's unnecessary cruelty. She touched Lucy's shoulder lightly, "Can you tell us where you live so we can take you home?"

"What's with that?" Gajeel shook his head, "You're treating her like a damn pet. She's not a rabbit."

Levy brushed his commentary off with a sigh, "Just ignore him."

"Next left..." Lucy said almost inaudibly.

Levy smiled at the response and turned to Gajeel with excitement, "Next left!"

The heavily pierced male lifted his brows at Levy's visible elation. Getting so hyped over a chick she didn't even talk to before he messed with her... That was so like her it almost made him grin. _Almost_.

The bluenette listened to the rest of the directions, giving them out until Gajeel had general idea of where he was headed. Then the car grew a bit silent with music playing at a low volume in the background. "So," Levy leaned forward, staring at Natsu. "What girl was Juvia talking about?"

The pink-haired male closed his eyes, "I don't know." He leaned further into the seat, "I left through the window before the bitch even came into his room."

Levy lifted her brows, "Do you think she was serious?"

"Who cares?" Natsu shook his head.

Gajeel punched Natsu's shoulder at his cold behavior towards his girl. "All I'm sayin is she'd do just about anything for his attention." He shook his head, "Who'd want to deal with a chick so damn suffocating?"

"Maybe that's why you've been single your whole life." Gajeel snickered, "Relationships are all about attention."

"Natsu's just cocky." Levy laughed, patting the handsome boy's shoulder. "He's never had to fight for a girl's attention before. So he just doesn't get it."

"Better than bickering about every damn thing like you two." Natsu bit back a bit more playfully.

Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's chair, connecting her hands at his chest. "It's okay to be jealous. Good girls are hard to find."

"And you're a good girl?" Gajeel snickered, "Yeah, say that again when your mouth is-"

"Okay!" Levy immediately cut him off and snuck a look back to her timid friend. To her surprise, Lucy seemed somewhat amused. Or at least far more than when she was head-down and shaking. The blonde was staring at them. Levy wondered what was going through her head. She could read when the girl was scared or nervous, but granted that was pretty much Lucy's entire personality. What was she _really_ thinking? Did she like them? Or hate them? Or maybe neither?

"What about you?" Levy immediately dragged Lucy into the conversation, both boys completely forgetting about her existence. "Have you had any boyfriends, Lucy?"

The blonde swallowed and immediately looked down. Like always. She curled her fists and shook her head. Gajeel saw the action through the rearview. "None, huh?" He chuckled, "That's not shocking."

Levy slammed her fist hard into his head. "Sorry that was a pretty invasive question." She apologized, getting closer. "Boyfriends are overrated anyway." She got close. Really close and whispered, "Girlfriends are way better."

Lucy instantly enflamed in a red blush. The blonde shook her head, "I-I'm not... I! I..."

Levy tilted her head back laughing, "God Lucy you're too cute!" She shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye at her own joke. "I'm just playing."

"O-oh..." Lucy nodded awkwardly. She pressed her lips together and looked away with an insanely heated face from her own embarrassment. Of course it was a joke! God, she was so stupid! "Sorry... I'm...S-"

"Sorry? Yes I am fully aware." Levy snickered, patting her back. Lucy seemed to widen her eyes at the action. She saw Levy do that several times to Gajeel and Natsu. Slowly, her fingers wrapped around her shoulder. It felt very friendly... playful. As though Levy had just moved one step further into their relationship. What a strange thing. A single action seemed to determined Levy's level of comfort with her. "Anyway," The bluenette continued, "Tomorrow-"

"Hey Levs..." Gajeel said with a whistle, "Looks like Princess over here has arrived at her castle."

Levy lifted a brow at the weird sentence but once she looked out the window, she completely understood the context. Outside was probably the most enormous house she'd ever seen. For a moment, she thought it was an apartment complex until she saw the large golden gate that said "Heartfilia" across it.

"Damn," was the only word she could muster.

Lucy opened the car door and immediately fumbled down. Levy held the door open so the blonde couldn't just silently leave and be done with them like Levy knew she would. "I really liked hanging out with you." The bluenette held out a hand full of papers. It took a second for Lucy to focus but once she did, she saw those papers were actually her essays. "So if you want these back, let's set up another date tomorrow." She winked, shutting the door before Lucy could even gather up a thought.

The blonde was then left in silence as they drove away.

Tomorrow?

Lucy found it hard to believe but she was actually looking forward to it. But she really hoped those two wouldn't be there. Especially Natsu. The blonde felt her stomach churn just at the thought.

On second thought, maybe... it would be better if she didn't talk to them at all. These people... any kind of people... they were just too much.

The radio was now blasting inside Gajeel's car as they drove on the road. "So what the fuck was that?" Gajeel spoke over the music.

Levy lifted her brow at the question, "What? Lucy?"

"Yes, _Lucy_." Gajeel rolled his eyes at her make-believe obliviousness. "Don't tell me you're trying to befriend her."

"Why not?" Levy blinked, "She's really smart!" The bluenette held out the blonde's essays, "Look!"

"No, Levy, I don't want to look." Gajeel shook his head irritably, "If you're just doing this because of what happened at lunch-"

"That's _not_ why." Levy immediately countered. She brought back the papers and started reading them over. "I think she's a really cool person. Well, that I have yet to see."

Gajeel subdued his desire to roll his eyes yet again at her bland explanation. "So you think she's cool with absolutely no reasoning behind it?"

"Cut her some slack." Levy said with a sigh, "I think she has some serious issues. Like a lot of social anxiety and with you constantly running your fucking mouth, it only makes her worse." The bluenette sat back into her seat, resting her feet on Gajeel's chair. "But the shit she writes is insanely interesting. She's probably thinking a whole bunch of shit but never even vocalizes it."

"So you've decided to become friends with the girl everyone has purposefully tried to avoid since Elemntary school..." Gajeel shook his head, "For her fucking essays?"

"If that's how you want to take it, then yeah." Levy said with a clearly agitated voice. "I just think her mind is really interesting. She'll be fun to be around once I pry that shell off."

"She probably needs a therapist not a pushy stoner." Natsu said, leaning on his arm.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Alright watch it." She sat up a bit, "I just think she needs friends."

"What makes you think we want to be friends with her?" Gajeel met her gaze in the mirror.

Levy had determined eyes. Ones that Gajeel fell in love with in the first place. He knew this was something she just was not going to let go. "You will." She folded her eyes, "Trust me, even Natsu's gonna be head over heels. Just you wait." She looked at them, "Who could befriend a reject better than a group of them?"

The two males shook their heads at Levy famous unwavering confidence. "Alright." Gajeel chuckled, "I'll be waiting."

They didn't have to believe her.

That just made this conquest that much more exciting.

Levy knew. She knew Lucy was far more than what met the eye.

And she'll be the first one to discover how truly great Fiore's weirdest outcast was.

* * *

 **So here's a new story I've been working on for a while. I have about 3 chapters done. I absolutely love this one. There's so much to come. I hesitated publishing this because I thought about making it an original story. But there's too much in the plot that specifically is in reference to Fairy Tail so I may as well bless your eyes with my (so far) favorite plot-line.  
**

 **I don't think I need to warn you, especially if you've read my stuff before, but this is a little intense. It deals with drugs, sex, abuse, emotional trauma, and real shit. Most of the stuff in here is from my life. Saying that though, it's completely twisted around and pretty fictional, just inspired by stories and my friends and experiences in my life. So this story is close to me at heart.**

 **Also, I don't think there's a lot of stories that deal with anxiety in characters. In this case, Lucy is extreme. But I thought it would be nice to have some sort of representation in that department. And all of this is _totally_ OOC so thank you, I don't need you to remind me in the comments. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There's so much left to come so I hope you stick around.**

 **Also - thinking about coming up with a playlist of all the songs that inspired me while writing this. I feel like it'll really help with the moodlet.**

 **But anyway, love you all and see you soon (probably in a month).**

 **~Lovex1**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Befriend Your Pet

**CHAPTER 2**

Levy tapped her foot irritably, taking a long breath from her cigarette. Behind her were her friends, all hanging underneath the shade of the bleachers - as per usual. "What's got you all pissy?" Gajeel came from behind, wrapping his buff arm around her small neck.

The bluenette pushed him off with a low hiss. "She's been ignoring me." Levy shook her head, "I don't get it. Yesterday went fine. But then I tried to approach her again today and she ran." The short girl threw her hands up in the air, "Who the fuck actually _runs_ away from situations?"

"Who?" Cana asked through her and Erza's laughter. Cana's interest seemed to drag everyone else's attention.

Levy folded her arms and ground her teeth, not having the time to deal with their taunting. "Levs is trying to capture a rabbit." Gajeel snickered, "But not to my surprise at all, the timid shit doesn't like her."

"She _does_ like me." Levy growled harshly. "It was probably your constant fucking attacks that she's totally afraid of me."

Everyone ignored the usual banter between the couple. Cana sucked in a smokey breath, tapping the cigarette as she continued her interrogation. "Who the hell are you guys talking about? For the second time."

Before Gajeel could come up with another snarky answer, his words were blocked by Levy's overpowering voice, "Lucy Heartfilia."

All of them were silent for a moment and then bursted out in silent chuckles. The bluenette licked the insides of her cheeks at the rather expectant, but still infuriating, reaction. She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, "You know what, you guys can just fuck off."

"Aw, Levy!" Cana managed to say through her snickering, "There's no need to be so mad."

Levy did not respond, just continued to walk away. "Levs!" Gajeel shouted but got the same silent anger in return. He let out a long sigh and scratched the back of his head. "That blonde bitch is ruining my sex life."

"Maybe you deserve a little bit of karma." Gray spoke as he lit Juvia's cigarette, "You're pretty much a complete dick."

Gajeel ground his teeth at the insult, "You wanna say more shit after I run your face in, bastard?"

"See, that right there is some real unnecessary aggression." Juvia sucked in a harsh breath and held it as she spoke, "If Levy likes her, I don't see why we can't give the chick a chance."

Erza laughed a bit at the sentence, "You think Lucy _Heartfilia_ could hang with us?" She pulled the cigarette from Juvia's lips, "Pretty sure the second she sees one of these, she'll scream lung cancer and run away holding onto her abstinence."

"Aw, that's a little harsh." Cana took a swig of her alcohol, loosely hidden inside a brown paper bag. "Who knows, maybe the infamous weirdo is actually a freak. I can get down with freaks."

"Yeah, cause you are one." Natsu walked into the conversation, clothes messy and hair clearly been fondled with. His previous activities were clearer than the blue sky above them.

Before Cana could bite back, Gajeel spoke up, "Natsu was there yesterday," He instantly shoved the spotlight onto the handsome boy. "What'd you think of the blondie Levy was hanging out with?"

Natsu pulled out a cigarette and lit it quicker than the actually inhale itself. He pulled the stick from his lips and looked at it with a thick and gray exhale. "I need a ride to Mira's after school."

"Mira's not even in town." Erza was leaned up on Cana's shoulders, exchanging swigs and cigs.

It took a moment.

But as Natsu took another inhale, it clicked.

Gray shook his head with a scoff, "Mira's gonna be pissed if she finds out you're fooling around with Lisanna again." His icy eyes looked up to the radiantly beautiful teen. "If Elfman didn't leave for college, you'd get your ass kicked again."

"I'm pretty sure Natsu didn't lose that fight." Cana chuckled.

Natsu didn't respond for much time. He tapped the ashes off his tobacco and stared at the burning item. "So?" He looked up to Gajeel.

The pierced male folded his arms, "I have a feeling this shit with Levy is gonna last a while. So I gotta deal with that and not your thirst."

Natsu nodded and threw his cigarette onto the ground, "Then let's just go now."

Gajeel shook his head as the pink-haired boy started to walk away, "Fucking hell. Nobody listens." He pulled out his car keys from his pocket and spun them around his finger, "Later guys."

"Careful." Gray shouted as Gajeel walked toward Natsu, "If Mira finds out you're the one that drove him, you're equally as fucked."

Gajeel waved his hand dismissively, "It's just till his car gets fixed. Sides," He yawned, stretching his arms as he walked further away, "Natsu was the one luggin my ass around last year to meet up with Levs. I ain't a fuckin piece of shit."

"Alright." Erza shook her head with a laugh, "Good luck to you both."

. . .

Lucy sat in an empty classroom that belonged to the Astrology club which only had one member: her. The blonde was looking out the window in a daze, nothing in particular on her mind. It was after school, way after school and the sun was starting to set. She didn't want to go home quite yet but she didn't have much time left here.

And what if she ran into Levy again?

Lucy cringed at the events that transpired that morning.

 _"Heyo!" Levy popped her head around Lucy's locker with a smile brighter than the morning sun. "What's up?"_

 _The blonde did not respond. Only stared. And then that stare seemed to grow more and more... afraid. Levy blinked in confusion at the nearly traumatized expression. "Are you oka-"_

 _Zoom._

 _Gone in an instant._

 _By the time Levy registered what happened, Lucy was already halfway down the hallway, sprinting like her life depended on it._

So embarrassing!

She shouldn't have _ran_ but she was overwhelemed. She hadn't yet decided if she even wanted to branch out a friendship with this girl and she was already recieving morning greetings! Too many things went on in her head in that moment, like what should she respond with? A smile? Something vocal? What if she chose the wrong thing? What if she was just supposed to be silent? What if Levy wasn't even talking to her!

Too much anxiety.

It was too much.

What could she say? She had a habit of running from her problems.

Literally, in this case.

But of course, they always had a habit of tracking her down.

"Found you!" A fuming bluenette shouted, panting in between the doorway.

Lucy's eyes widened at Levy and she instantly stood up. "Oh no you don't!" Levy hissed, walking over fast. She slammed down the essay she stole yesterday onto Lucy's desk. "You wanna explain yourself a bit?"

The blonde swallowed and sat down as Levy's predatory gaze hovered over her. _Scary_ was the first word that entered her mind. Lucy then looked down and fiddled with ehr thumbs, "...Sorry."

Levy continued breathing heavily for a second, trying to take in the apology and then extracted a deep breath. On the exhale, her figure dropped down to a friendly stature. "Stop apologizin." She lightly pushed Lucy's shoulder and plopped into the desk beside her. "I'm not mad. My friends are just... pricks." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "You're a pretty nice energy compared to them."

"Then..." Lucy spoke up a bit, "Why are you friends?"

Levy lifted up her brow and then slowly, her lids. She looked over to Lucy but didn't say anything. Levy had a rather interested stare implanted in her eyes. Then they washed over with some sort of answer, "You're probably used to people giving up on you, huh?"

Lucy nearly widened her eyes at the question and then shook her head. Again, she looked back down to the desk and ever so slowly rested her chin on the wood. "There was nobody who took me in, in the first place."

"Now _that's_ depressing." Levy chuckled a bit, crossing her legs onto the desk.

Silence then filled the air with its peaceful attitude. Lucy took this time to really examine Levy as the girl nearly dozed off. The blue-haired teen was... well-known. She was pretty, cool, social, and dating the school's most suspended student. The reputation that surrounded her was one of respect and admiration, and in some cases, fear too.

What was someone like that talking to her?

Levy... she literally shined. Brilliantly, like a star, like someone who was _meant_ to be noticed.

And her, Lucy Heartfilia, who was well-known but in the worst terms. The girl who was purposefully ignored, who was last to be picked, and a shadow amongst people.

"You should have some more confidence." Levy broke the silence. She opened one eye and saw Lucy's ever-so frequent look of worry. She laughed and closed her eyes again, "Don't be so afraid of everyone. In situations like these, your worst enemy is yourself."

The blonde felt her mouth run dry. Don't be so afraid? How was she supposed to just _do_ that? "I'm afraid... of everything." Lucy ran her hands through the back of her hair, forehead rolling on the desk.

"Well everything is pretty scary if you get down to it." Levy removed her legs from her desk and stood up picking up her bag. "Look," The bluenette extended her hand toward Lucy. Levy had earnest eyes. _Honest_ eyes. "I'm literally reaching out to you right now. I just want you to give me a chance." Levy grabbed onto Lucy's fingers and the blonde nearly gasped. "I want to be the only thing you aren't afraid of."

"Why?" Lucy immediately asked, eyes narrowed and unwavering.

Levy lifted her brows at the unsuspecting power. Then, a slight shrug lifted her shoulders, "I don't know" She lifted Lucy up with her hand, "I just never pass up opportunities when they come. Who knows," She wrapped her pinkie around Lucy's, "You may end up changing my life. Or..." She pulled the blonde forward, "Maybe I'll change yours."

"W-Where are we going?" Lucy stumbled forward as her free hand unsteadily scooped up her things. Levy pulled her through the door and led them both into the empty hallway. "This whole... this whole situation is... is..."

"Shut _up_." Levy sighed, "Just for one second, shut up. Shut your whole brain off." She turned around and pushed the exit doors open with her back. Behind the barricades was the orange world. The nicest time of day. Or at least to Lucy. The air was always a perfect temperature and the smell... it smelled so nice. Perhaps she was delusional. "Just do it. Sometimes... just... stop asking and just start fucking doing it."

Levy, she had good intentions didn't she?

Surely nobody would go this far with an ill heart.

Lucy walked down the stairs onto the concrete as Levy was turned to her, walking backwards with a grin. "What'd you say then?" The charming girl tilted her head, "Let's be friends?"

But... but why?

Why would-

No.

 _No_ , Lucy immediately thought.

Just do it.

Just... be friends.

"Why..." Lucy started. Her eyes slowly went up and looked Levy in the eye. On those usually quivering lips, Levy noticed a smile. A smile, shy smile. "... Why not?" She finished, looking away and back again as she shifted in her place.

Levy's mouth dropped. To the floor nearly. Then her eyes brightened and her smile grew so wide it nearly fell off her cheeks. "Yes?" She nodded and then laughed, "Yes! Ha ha!" She instantly ran forward and tightly grabbed onto Lucy's hand, "Just you wait." Their elbows interlocked and Levy marched their bodies forward onto the sidewalk. "This time next year, we're gonna be inseparable."

"How do you know that?" Lucy timidly asked as they paced down the path.

Levy shrugged and looked down to the book in Lucy's hand. _Finnegan's Wake._ She closed her eyes and hummed, "I'm psychic." She grinned, "Now," She opened her gaze and wiggled her brows, "Let's go try those milkshakes."

Before Lucy could even voice her opinion, she found her body being pulled forward and into a small run.

And for the first time, Lucy thought this was sort of... _fun_.

. . .

"How did I wind up luggin your asses around?" Gajeel hissed as his eyes settled on the rearview mirror. In the reflection was Natsu and a pretty white-haired teen on his lap. The two were latched to each other, tongues dipping so far down throats, it was as if they were trying to devour each other.

All Gajeel got in response was the sound of their kisses.

His irritated eyes went back to the windshield and he leaned against the side door, grinding his teeth. _Fucking bastard_ , his thoughts echoed.

The light in front turned red and his truck came to slow stop. He searched his glove compartment, seeing three joints fall out. "Shit..." He hissed as he picked them up, putting one between his lips and the others in his cup holders. His fingers fumbled for a lighter and he looked up, seeing a sight inside the passenger seat's window.

 _Fairy Tail._

That's what the bright sign said.

It was Levy's favorite resturant. _Best milkshakes in town_ , she always insisted.

Gajeel licked the backs of his teeth and felt his mind wander for a moment.

Levy.

He exhaled and as he sat up, his eyes gave the window a glance and then looked back to the street. Just as the light went green, his eyes did a double take and to his surprise, by the miracle of the gods, he saw a particularily beautiful girl with blue hair exit the resturaunt. And right behind her, Gajeel sighed, bunny girl.

The cars behind him beeped but instead of continuing with traffic, Gajeel made a hard left and zipped into the parking lot. Natsu and Lisanna flew into the car door, the pink-haired boy protecting Lisanna's head from impact. "What the fuck?" Natsu growled as Lisanna melted in his arms.

Gajeel didn't answer.

But as soon as Natsu looked out the window and saw Levy walking along the sidewalk, it was clear as day.

The truck pulled up with a loud _screech!_ right beside Levy. Lucy immediately jumped back a few feet from the sudden, mysterious vehicle.

Levy, however, did not move. Only her bright smile significantly lowered into a deep frown. The truck was put in park and Levy immediately turned the other way and grabbed onto Lucy's arm. "C'mon." She growled lowly.

Gajeel jumped out of his car and slammed the door, seeing Levy walk away. "Levs!" He shouted, "Babe!" He ran, fast, and continued shouting, "Levy!"

"What!" Levy roared, stopping in her tracks, back still facing him.

Lucy flinched at the intensity. She looked down to their connected hands and saw Levy was squeezing hard. The blonde looked at Levy and silently stood in worry.

What should she do?

"I'm sorry." Gajeel exhaled, stopping a few feet behind them. "I'm a dick. I know. Okay? I know."

Levy turned around and faced him. Eyes fiery. Something that made Gajeel's eyes wash over with awe. Lucy turned too. "You _know_ that, huh?" Levy folded her arms, "You know, I can probably guess what you were thinking when I got pissed this morning." She shook her head and mocked his low voice, " _Well fuck, looks like nobody's gonna suck my dick tonight."_

Gajeel winced at the accuracy.

Levy noticed it. And she nodded slowly, "Yeah." She scoffed, "Yeah, you are a dick." Then she turned. "Lucy, let's-"

"You've got to be fucking _stupid_ if you think that's what I love about you, Levs." Gajeel nearly growled.

Levy's face got insanely red at the tone of his voice, "What the hell did you just-"

"The _only_ thing I've thought about today is you." Gajeel shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pocket with a _tsk_. "Hell, the only thing I think about is you."

A whistle then rang into Lucy's ears.

The blonde turned to the source and saw the ever-so handsome Natsu Dragneel signaling her with the lift of his chin. She felt all the air leave her lungs in that moment. He seemed to be telling her to come over.

Lucy gripped the air for Levy's hand but saw the bluenette was completely enwrapped in this arguement. Then the blonde realized, Natsu was probably trying to get her out of their way.

She, however, did _not_ want to end up by herself with Natsu and his pretty friend.

"Just do it." She whispered to herself, forceably pulling herself away from Levy and shyly walking toward the beautiful male and the large truck.

"She's a little cute." Lisanna whispered in Natsu's ear.

The pink-haired boy had Gajeel's joint from before and took a puff. He blew it out and handed it to Lisanna. "I guess." He said, brushing his hand through his hair.

Lucy approached the two with a lowered head. Natsu examined the strange girl as Lisanna handed him the weed. He brought it to his lips and inhaled then exhaled a white cloud. Lucy was just standing there in front of them, back hunched, head down, hair covering her face, and body nearly shaking like a small rabbit. Natsu continued to look at her. Then, he lifted the joint toward her, "You?"

A visible flinch shook the timorous female's poor posture. Lucy looked up and the first thing she saw were these two _dangerous_ black eyes. Almost like an abyss. Sucking her in. Lisanna watched as the quiet and awkward teen did nothing but stare into his gaze. And a sour taste built up in her mouth. "You gonna take it or..." A snarky tone poisonously fell off her tongue. "Is that too much for you, little rabbit?"

Lucy immediately snapped out of her daze. And the blush returned to her cheeks and the fear soon glossed over her eyes. Lisanna then returned to her calm smile. "No." Lucy said, nearly inaduibly. "Sorry."

Natsu passed to Lisanna and removed his eyes from the blonde.

Dumb! Stupid! Embarrassing!

All three of these words mercilessly attacked her mind.

Oh god, Lucy wanted to leave. She would rather be home. In her room. Alone.

Slightly, the golden-haired ball of awkward turned toward Levy and saw she was still conversing with Gajeel. But the mood was different this time. Gajeel had his arms around her. Levy kept trying to pull away with this upset look on her face but he kept pulling her back. And Lucy had the strangest feeling that Levy _wanted_ him to hold on. A genuine expression was painted over Gajeel's face as he spoke whispers she could not hear.

"Your name is Lucy, right?" Lisanna spoke up as Lucy watched shamelessly.

Lucy flinched and looked back to the white-haired girl. She was sitting, legs crossed, on the front of the truck. She sucked in smoke from the joint as Natsu passed it to her. Blue eyes glowing and pale skin shining. She was pretty. Pretty and cool. With looks and a personality that would have boys flocking. That was Lucy's impression of her.

"Y-Yeah." She responded.

"Gajeel's said a lot about you." Lisanna grinned, rocking her feet back and forth. "Not that, that's really important. I'd already known who you were from school."

From _school_. That dropped a sickening weight in her stomach.

Lucy's eyes averted from the glowing girl and she looked back to Levy. The bluenette was now fully incased in Gajeel's strong arms. Her eyes were closed, expression now solemn as gajeel placed a light and long kiss on her forehead.

"Where did you meet Levy?" Lisanna asked louder.

Lucy turned back around, eyes frightened. She tried to make her lips move but all she could come out with was a choked squeak. She took and deep breath and swallowed, in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "I don't..." Lucy coughed a bit, "I don't know."

"You don't... know?" Lisanna let out a disbelieving laugh, "You have to _know_."

"I don't." Lucy quickly said, eyes down, head down, body... just down.

"A liar." Natsu said, eyes closed as he blew out a trail of smoke. "You're a liar." He stared at the burning joint and the dancing smoke that flew from its tip. "I don't like liars."

The blonde stared at him. Lisanna lifted her eyesbrows at the cruelly blunt setence and she laughed. But noticed Lucy hadn't an offended expression at all. Instead, Lucy looked rather confused. "You are too." She said, with a full voice now. "Aren't you?"

Lisanna lifted her brows.

Natsu, he opened his eyes. His venomous slits held only her image. He grinned a bit and brought the drug back to his mouth. "What happened to the girl who could barely form a sentence?"

Lucy stared at him and then shook her head, realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry." She quickly mumbled, voice back down to Level 0.

"Heyo!" Levy shouted, wrapping her arm around Lucy's neck. The blonde nearly flew forward with the unsuspecting lock. "How's everything going over here?"

"We were just chatting with Lucy here." Lisanna kindly smiled.

Gajeel walked up from behind, pulling Levy's small body into him. His girlfriend giggled and he grinned, resting his head on her short head. "Yeah?"

"She's exactly like you described." Lisanna snickered.

Lucy didn't like her.

The words sounded kind, but everything she said had an undertone that only read the opposite.

"That's enough." Natsu whispered. He grabbed onto her ass and pulled her down from the car. "Let's go."

Levy frowned, her fingers intertwined with Gajeel's, his arms resting on her shoulders. "No fun." She looked to Lucy, "Do you want to go home or hang with us?"

"Home." Lucy was quick to say.

Levy nodded, "Figured." She parted from Gajeel as everyone else headed for the car. "Gajeel will drive you home."

Lucy instantly shook her head. Levy widened her eyes, noticing the anxiety starting to build up again. "Okay no, no it's okay." Levy nearly panicked, trying to calm her down. "Look, Lisanna is a bitch. Natsu is a prick. My boyfriend is a dick but, I'm okay right?" She held onto Lucy's pinkie, "I'll hold onto you the whole car ride, alright? Trust me."

The blonde stared at their digits. Connected. A bond. They... had a bond. "Okay." She quietly replied.

Levy smiled again, wide.

The duo climbed into the car, Lucy in the back and Levy seated in the front. Their fingers still locked together. Gajeel noticed the gesture but instead of feeling bitter, he hid a smile. If Levy really treasured this girl, maybe she wasn't so bad.

The engine started and the truck was soon on the road.

Music was blasting from the stereo, smoke was filling the car, chatter and banter went back and forth throughout the ride. It was a typical scenario but to Lucy, this moment felt strangely magical. There were people around her. _People_. Cool people, people so unlike her yet still, she was apart of their everyday routine right in that moment. She felt, for a second, like... she was normal.

And that... she didn't want to go home.

Levy's figure was hazy because of the smoke and the lights coming from the outside world. She let out another cloud, adding to the thick air. Her eyes were fixated on Gajeel and her other hand was completely intertwined with his. Not just their pinkies but all of their fingers.

Gajeel looked to her and an emotion Lucy instantly envied laid in his eyes. Love. That was probably it. It was a look she'd rarely seen in her lifetime. And seeing it now, it made her mind a bit dull. Gajeel leaned down and kissed Levy, their sihlouettes illuminated by the windshield's seeping brillance.

Lucy looked down at her pinkie that was still chain-linked to Levy's. And then she looked down to her other empty hand. In the corner of her sight, she saw Natsu's leg and as she looked up, she saw his hand. But it was occupied. Not with another hand but groping Lisanna's body.

Natsu was handsome. Wickedly so. His hair was long, his eyes, they were deep and mysterious. Eyes that held an alternate dimension, secrets, mysteries, so much dark memory in such a threatening gaze. His arms were large, biceps the largest. His body could be seen through whatever he wore, like a the God of seduction. And his hands, they looked rough but... so soft.

That was her image of him.

Rough but... there was something not upfront that was so soft.

And cool.

Perhaps the coolest one.

And she knew Lisanna saw that too.

Everyone probably did. He was just like Levy. He glowed, brightly, beautifully, drew eyes and attention to him without the slightest effort.

He was _Natsu Dragneel_.

Even the name held a reputation that was as radiant as his physical being.

Lucy looked down to her empty hand. Then, she released her pinkie from Levy's. Both hands empty.

Why... was she here?

She didn't glow.

She swallowed the light.

Would she swallow theirs too?

Levy turned her head from Gajeel at the feel of Lucy's removed grip. She looked to the blonde and saw a heavy expression painted on that face. The bluenette bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something to say. "Lucy's a writer y'know." Levy spoke, dragging everyone's attention to Lucy. The blonde looked up, shocked and nervous by the sudden spotlight. "She doesn't talk much but she says some true shit on paper."

All eyes turned to her.

 _Staring._

 _Burning._

Overwhelmed.

Again.

"... Uh..." Lucy blinked fast, moving her mouth around in an attempt to hold back her panic. "... I..."

That was when she felt something grab onto her pinkie again. She looked up and saw Levy's kind, smiling face right in front of her. Lucy filled her lungs with the second-hand smoke and licked her lips.

"What do you write about?" Lisanna asked as Natsu started kissing her neck. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

Levy rolled her eyes at the lewd activity and expected Lucy to be somewhat embarrassed by the PDA. But, it was the opposite. Lucy was looking at them, observing them. Without a pink tint on those innocent cheeks.

Interesting, Levy thought.

"She's got some essays." Levy continued, pointing at Lucy's bag, "Do you wanna read some?"

"No." Lucy snapped back forthright. "No she can't."

Lisanna seemed irked by the statement. She moaned a bit as Natsu's hands snuck under her shirt. And then she stared at Lucy, with competitive eyes. "Why not?"

Levy waited for Lucy to respond, but the blonde was already back, hiding deep in her shell. She sighed, "Nevermind." The bluenette squeezed Lucy's pinkie, "Guess y'all aren't special enough."

"We're here." Gajeel pulled the car to park.

Lucy sat there for a moment and then let go of Levy's finger. Her hand opened the door and she silently started shuffling out. Lisanna looked out the windshield and her eyes instantly widened, "Holy shit! So you're a _royal_ bunny?" She laughed as Natsu tried to pull her closer.

The blonde winced but did not respond.

Levy rolled down her window as Lucy shut the door. She saw the blonde standing there. The insecure, small, awkward blonde. But she was standing. Staying. Not running away. "See you tomorrow, yeah?" Levy smiled.

Lucy heard the engine start.

Would they see her tomorrow?

Or maybe... this was their last time together.

After this, surely... Levy would get tired.

The blonde squeezed her fists, "I want to be friends!" She nearly shouted.

As she looked up, the look in her eyes made Levy nearly choke.

Determination. Childish, pure determination.

"Didn't we already establish this, stupid?" Levy lifted a brow with a laugh.

"R-Real friends." Lucy's lip quivered but her gaze stayed strong. "I want... to stay friends."

Those brown eyes, how did Levy never see, they were like galaxies. So many stars, so many different emotions, thoughts, wonders, they filled those usually hidden orbs.

Levy's lips settled into a softer and kinder smile. "Save that brave act for tomorrow night." She snickered, "I'll pick you up at 7." She winked as the car slowly pulled forward, "And try to get your hands on some party favors!"

Party.

Lucy's eyes narrowed onto the ground as the truck disappeared down the street.

Oh no.

What did she get herself into?

"Don't tell me you're going to bring _her_ to Laxus's party?" Lisanna spoke, leaning on Natsu as the boy sat looking out the window, "She looked like she was gonna throw up just around four people."

Levy shrugged, "We'll get her a little drunk and she'll be fine."

"Get her to depend on that liquid confidence too much and she'll end up like Cana." Gajeel snickered, turning the wheel.

"That's even if little Saint Maria would drink in the first place." Lisanna swiped the cigarette resting in Natsu's mouth and put it into hers. "Natsu offered her a hit earlier and you should've seen how scared she was when she saw it." She let out a loud laugh.

"She was probably more intimidated by Natsu than the joint." Levy stared at the ridiculously glamorous boy. She leaned her cheek onto her hand with a sigh, "Look, I get it. She's kinda lame." The bluenette looked at the empty car seat, "But there's something about her that's so interesting. I can't leave her alone." Levy looked to Natsu with a smug grin, "She's just as dangerous as you are."

"She's not boring." Natsu took back his tobacco. He took a hit and let the smoke melt out of his mouth. He thought back to what she said to him earlier. "You said she was a writer, didn't you?"

Levy's brow lifted at the sudden interest. She studied him for a moment and then cautiously nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Natsu sucked in a deeper breath and let out a huge smoky exhale. His hand removed itself from Lisanna's shoulders. His voice was apathetic, as it always was. "What about?"

The blue-haired girl turned back around to the road, "Everything she doesn't say." Levy yawned, "She interprets her surroundings and writes it down. The bitch is smart as hell." She looked down to her legs, "Reading her writing, it was the first time I'd ever seen someone look through the mask y'know?"

"I think she does it for attention." Lisanna spoke, attempting to reach for Natsu's cigarette again. The pink-haired male blocked her hand and looked out the window, bored. The white-haired girl immediately grew white. Levy noticed the rejection through the rearview. "She..." Lisanna cleared her throat, sitting up straight and tense, "She just wants people to pity her. What does a rich chick like her gotta be so worried about all the damn time?"

"I think you're the last person to be pointing out attention whores." Levy countered immediately.

Lisanna instantly sucked in a sharp breath but didn't respond. Natsu closed his eyes, letting the lit stick rest in the corner of his mouth. "She seems more ballsy than you say."

Levy lifted a brow, "What part of her is ballsy?"

Natsu shrugged off Lisanna as the girl gripped onto his arm.

Levy blinked away the awkward tension that immediately stung at her soul.

Natsu was bored.

And by the look on Lisanna's cold face, she knew the girl was aware of it too.

Natsu leaned against the door, moving the cigarette with his tongue as his hand tapped to the beat of the music. "Guess not." He simply hummed, disinterested in furthering the topic.

Levy turned around and looked at the lit up road ahead. "They lasted half a day." Gajeel whispered in her ear.

His tiny girlfriend immediately hit his shoulder, " _Shut up_." She mouthed as she saw Lisanna deflate in the back.

"Natsu where do you want me to drop me you off, man?" Gajeel asked as the car took a right.

Lisanna stared at Natsu as the male made no immediate attempt to answer. He removed the cig from his mouth to exhale, "Mira's."

Levy's forehead heightened in surprise.

Lisanna also seemed to harbor the same reaction.

"R..." Lisanna cleared her throat, "You want to come over?"

"Didn't you want to fuck?" Natsu put the nicotine back between his lips, resting against the door once more, "If not, drop me at Sherry's."

"No!" Lisanna nearly covered her mouth at the realization of her desperate voice. "You can come over."

Natsu didn't respond. Only sat there against the door frame.

Levy shook her head with an exhale.

Didn't she get it already?

Natsu would throw her away again.

He threw everyone away.

Once Natsu was bored... that was it.

Levy closed her eyes with a sigh and attempted at a nicer thought. Lucy immediately met her mind.

Well, at least Lucy was never boring.

Troublesome, yes.

But... never boring.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey hey there.**

 **So, firstly, apologies if the writing is less than adequate. I write these chapters fast and long. This story, in particular, is very easy for me to just flow with. It's more or less based off of my actual life (only in theme) so it comes naturally.**

 **Anyway, lil Luce.**

 **She's a pain but she has the anxiety we all feel sometimes. Just in every single circumstance. Cut her some slack, don't be a Gajeel.**

 **Next chapter is literally like 8,000 words and then some. So look forward to that. Soft storm I'm working on, blah blah blah.**

 **If you want actual updates follow my Twitter: lovex1fanfic**

 **^^^ See that it's call self-promotion bitch.**

 **Hope you love this story so far. I love it. There's a lot of INTENSE shit to come. Y'all don't even know. Well you might know if you like my other stories. BUT IT GETS REAL. REAL FUCKING NUTS.**

 **See ya later alligators.**

 **~Lovex1**


	3. Chapter 3: When Your Pet Eats The Weed

**CHAPTER 3**

Lucy sat in one of the fifty living rooms her large empire of a home contained. It was empty. Silent. She held a bag in her lap with her fingers tightly squeezing onto it. On the wall in front of her was an old pendulum clock, it's golden circle swinging back and forth, back and forth.

Until the large hand landed on the 12 and the little onto the 7.

7 o' clock PM.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The clock howled throughout the room.

Her eyes instantly went to the window where she could see the gate but no car in front of it. The sound of the clock pounded into her brain and nerves crawled over her skin. She squeezed harder onto the bag until it was crumpled beyond repair.

It was 7. Levy said she would pick her up at 7.

Did she hear correctly?

She did right?

Then maybe... Levy ditched?

No!

They were friends. Friends, that they were. Yes. Right. Right? Maybe?

Maybe Levy just... just forgot?

Surely Lucy was someone easy to forget. She was invisible after all. Unimportant. Not of priority. That's right... she wasn't important. Therefore... Levy probably just... just forgot.

 _BEEEEEEP!_

A car horn loudly wailed, nearly making Lucy's thoughts rattled out along with her actual brain. Her eyes focused onto the window and to her surprise, it wasn't a red truck. Rather Levy's poor excuse of a vehicle.

Lucy immediately stumbled out of the velvet couch and she got to her feet. The blonde made way for the enormous entry doors but was immediately yielded by a body. She looked up and saw the tall build of her butler.

Macao.

"And where is it you're going?" He lifted a brow at the rare activeness.

The blonde's whole face then enflamed in a deep pink. Lie. Was she supposed to lie? Or tell the truth? Or? Or? "Friend!" Lucy shut her eyes and shouted. Her fingers tightened around the brown bag.

Macao stared at her and his expression softened a bit. "A friend?" He smiled, patting the top of her head lightly. "That's a first for you."

Lucy's eyes opened and the tenseness in her face loosened. She didn't smile but she did have a positive glow in her eye. Something Macao hadn't seen in a long time.

A very long time.

"I'm not going to even ask what's in that bag." Macao sighed, moving away from the barricades. "Be careful and be home at a decent time." He eyed her, "Your father won't be happy with you going out but," He winked with his finger pressed against his lips, "I'll cover for you."

Lucy's eyes glowed and she nodded firmly with a smile, "Thank you!"

Immediately, she opened the door and slammed it shut.

Macao stared out the window as Lucy ran down the pathway with such a lighter energy surrounding her. Sure, it was still dull. But it was nice seeing something even a little bright in this dark mansion.

"MACAO!" A loud, angry voice called from up the stairs.

The butler shut his eyes and let out a long exhale. "Just leave in that car and don't come back." He whispered beneath his breath before turning around. A large crash echoed from up those ominous steps. "Any place is better than here."

Levy opened the passenger door, seeing her blonde companion waiting patiently outside the car. The bluenette eyed Lucy as the shy girl awkwardly shifted into the seat. She shut the door and they were instantly in an intense atmosphere of uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Levy cleared her throat, "What's with the outfit."

The blue-haired girl looked at the shirt that was way too big to even remotely fit Lucy's body. Not to mention it was made out of this itchy-looking bright pink fabric, decorated with little cats and sayings like "Claw-some" and "Cat-titude." And if that wasn't bizarre enough, she was wearing legging with so many vibrant colors, it looked as though she walked right into Claire's and chose the most middle-school-looking attire she could find.

Levy had to hold back her laughter.

Lucy was anything but boring at least.

But Lucy seemed rather embarrassed by the comment. The blonde looked down to her clothing, not really understanding what was wrong. Did she look ugly? Was Levy making fun of her? She was so dumb. She shouldn't have chosen her clothing, she should've just came in her school uniform or something. She really was just so dumb!

"I-I..." Lucy stared at her animated outfit. "... I'm sorry... I don't go out... much."

The urge to chuckle immediately simmered into a soft expression on Levy's face. She probably shouldn't have made a comment like that. But, oh well. Her fingers pulled the gear shift into drive. "I'm not gonna lie since we are friends." She shook her head, looking back at Lucy's absolutely atrocious outfit, "Lucy, that outfit is an absolute mess."

The blonde sunk further into her seat. She folded her arms a bit, "... You're being mean."

Levy laughed a bit at the sulking. Lucy was very synonymous to a child. But her social skills clearly haven't had the experience to mature. So it was just... cute.

"Sorry, sorry." Levy chuckled, "I'm just sayin cause you're actually real pretty. But all of that distracts from it."

Lucy's eyes widened at the word "pretty."

The blonde lacked a response and instead just looked down, playing with a strand of hair. A flattered blush rubbed all over her usually dead pale face.

"I'm serious, though. Even at school, your uniform is always messy. Same with your hair. And you've always got bandaids on your face." She laughed, turning the wheel. "You gotta take better care of yourself."

"I'm sorry." Lucy looked out the window, trying to avoid any more of eye contact.

Levy sighed. "I'm not saying it to make you feel bad. Learn to make fun of yourself sometimes." The bluenette made a hard turn, "Sides, I'm about to help you out."

"Help?" Lucy bobbed her head back in confusion, "Help... with what?"

The car came to a stop and Levy immediately exited the vehicle. Lucy felt her heart racing again. In the windshield was a pretty beat-up house that looked closer to trailer than an actual building. The whole neighborhood in fact was in pretty rough shape.

This was another unfamiliar place.

What if something bad happened and she couldn't escape?

She didn't know this place.

She didn't know the people here.

How was she supposed to stay safe?

"Heyo!" Levy's voice broke through Lucy's anxiety for a moment. The brown-eyed rabbit looked toward the bluenette who was knocking on the passenger window. "Get on out. We're stopping for a sec."

Lucy nodded quite nervously but got out.

A step further than two days ago, Levy noted.

Lucy looked around the sunset-lit neighborhood. It was quiet here. Nobody was on the streets, it hardly seemed like anybody was in their houses either. Levy whistled and pulled Lucy forward toward the front door. All the windows seemed partially boarded up with planks of wood.

The blonde took note that this neighborhood was probably not too safe.

Had Lucy really lived only 5 minutes away from such a place her whole life?

There was so much of this city she clearly had yet to see.

Levy unlocked the door and had to forcefully push it open. The inside had a weird odor. Lucy wasn't sure what it was but once her eyes focused on the crusty, stained floors, she had a pretty good idea.

"I know." Levy said as they walked through a very thin corridor with absolutely no light to aid their sight. "It's a shit hole."

The bluenette kicked open a white door at the end of the hall and it opened to a surprisingly decent room. It was quite messy, however, with clothes all over the floors along with different magaines, make-up, underwear, records, and... Lucy peered closer and saw a wet, plastic... condom.

Levy picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Sorry for the mess." She started gathering clothes and throwing them in a random corner. "Gajeel was over last night. He usually leaves shit everywhere."

Lucy nodded slowly and planted herself on the creaky bed with messy sheets and blankets. Her posture was stiff, legs squeezing together with the bag between her shaky fingers.

Levy opened these sliding doors to a small closet decorated with many clothes.

The blonde looked around the room. There were a lot of band posters a long with some interesting ones. She had a lot of posters relating to books. One of them was "To Kill A Mockingbird" and another was an artistic portrait of Edgar Allen Poe. Another rather curious thing was that the only organized thing in her room was her shelves of books. Hundreds of them. And even more hidden in bins around the room and under the bed.

Lucy was amazed.

Levy was really intelligent wasn't she?

When she thought about it, Levy approached her by first commenting on her book.

The two of them actually did have things in common, didn't they?

How wonderful.

It was... really... wonderful.

Levy turned and saw Lucy in a daze. She cleared her throat loudly, gaining her attention. "So, I'm not gonna give you anything too fancy." The bluenette said, throwing some clothes onto Lucy. "I don't have much to **begin** with. So a shirt and pants should do."

The blonde looked at the cloth and squeezed its soft texture. Levy plopped onto the mattress, "Hurry up and change."

Lucy nodded with a wince and got to her feet immediately. She then looked around the room for some sort of coverage. Levy noticed the timid girl searching and she sat up a bit, "Just change right there. We're both girls here."

The blonde blinked a bit. And then she looked down to the clothes.

Change right there?

In front of Levy?

Well... if that was normal Lucy didn't mind.

Lucy then gripped onto the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a sports bra underneath. Levy lifted her brows at the unsuspecting underwear. "Why a sports bra?"

The blonde looked down, "O-oh." Lucy got increasingly more embarrassed but wasn't sure what the cause of it was. Was it ugly too? Why did she always seem to do everything wrong? Even when it came to under garments! "Papa doesn't like me having bras. He doesn't like the thought of me growing up."

Levy lifted a brow at the sentence, "What a doting parent." She yawned, leaning back down, "Say, what does your dad do anyway? You got a pretty enormous house. Lawyer, actor, what?"

"CEO." Lucy said, putting on a gray shirt. Levy wasn't too surprised so she merely nodded impressively. "Of Heartfilia Konzern."

The bluenette then choked. She sat up right with eyes nearly bulging, "That's... insane." She let out a laugh, "I'm not even one to be informed about big corporations but _that_ is nuts. Wasn't your father's company like on the news for a scandal the other day?"

Lucy was silent and started putting on the baggy pants. No response.

Levy nodded respectfully at the lack of answer. "Heartfilia Konzern, huh?" She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "Can't believe I didn't know. Your last name is pretty much right there."

"Papa is hardworking." Lucy spoke, turning back to Levy.

The bluenette stared at the outfit. Gray shirt, black sweats, it was a pretty lazy outfit but somehow looked five times better than her previous attire. Levy's lips then pursed at the dirty sports bra showing between the long V-line. Seriously, did Lucy ever even wash it let alone change out of it?

"What bra size are you?" Levy said, going to her closet, "I'm an A. You're probably a B, maybe C. I could borrow some of my mom's shit." The bluenette exhaled with a yawn, "God knows she's not home enough to miss it."

Lucy shook her head, reverting back to her bashful state. "I... can't." The blonde said as she fiddled with her hands. "I can't take it off."

"Well by the looks of it, you've done a good job obeying that rule." Levy nearly grimaced. The blue-haired girl left the room for a moment, still shouting from down the hall. "Tell you what! You only gotta wear it tonight and on the way home you can take it off! I mean Lucy, you're almost 18! I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't allow your womanly goods to give their late debut!"

Levy didn't take no for an answer.

That was something Lucy noticed from their very first encounter.

But she never seemed to have ill intent either.

So Lucy didn't know whether to wager it as a bad quality or not.

In fact, it was a bit relieving most of the time.

The stubborn short girl waltzed back into the messy room with a rather plain tan, C-cup bra. She held it out for Lucy to grab but the blonde hesitated. She stared at the item and backed up an inch. Lucy shook her head slowly, "I'm scared."

Levy sighed and mustered up a kind smile. "I'll help you put it on."

Lucy swallowed. But then very slowly, nodded. Levy's smile then stretched further and she hopped right behind Lucy as she started taking the shirt off. The first thing the bluenette's eyes focused on was the crusty mess molded over the white bra. _Gross_ , Levy thought.

The bluenette started inching the bra off of Lucy's body. It was almost as if it was _glued_ onto her skin, it was so damn tight. Lucy helped and with one more pull, the bra came flying off and both let out a loud exhale. Levy then examined Lucy's back for the first time. Immediately her eyes latched onto a large bandage on her shoulder blade. "Damn." Levy stared at it, trying to see if she could see blood seeping through. "Where'd you get that?"

Lucy tensed up. Her fingers covered the gash, "I fell getting out of the bath." She squeezed the bandage, "Macao helped bandage it."

Levy lifted her brows, "Macao?"

"Our family butler." Lucy gave an immediate reply.

Levy nodded. What did she expect from the upper class?

The bluenette then wrapped the bra around her boobs and was very shocked when she found the mounds extended much further than she originally thought. "Say Lucy?" Levy tried pulling the clasps together but they simply would not connect. "Do you _know_ what bra size you are?"

Lucy stared at the ceiling and then looked down to her breasts that were being jammed packed and over flowing out of the bra. "I think I once wore a bra with a dress." She thought rather hard. Actually, Levy thought the exaggerated determination was quite cute. "34E... I-Is that a correct size?"

Levy's mouth dropped to the floor then shut then dropped even harder. "You're bigger than Erza." The bluenette had to sit down for a second. "All of my friends... I couldn't just have one... average one."

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy looked down, turning to Levy.

The blue-haired girl was nearly blinded by the gifted and vulumtous pair of boobs. "Holy tits." Levy rubbed her forehead, "This is all because you deceived me." She held out the sports bra, " And now I understand why your dad likes to keep em' hidden." Levy laid down with a long exhale, "You're so dangerous and you're too oblivious to even know it."

"W...hat?" Lucy's voice cracked, unable to hear Levy's final remark.

"Nothing." Levy sat up again with a much perkier stature. "Just put back on the sports bra, it's fine."

Lucy did not ask any further questions, just continued undressing and redressing. Levy looked to the side and saw the brown bag the blonde had been carrying up till now. The bluenette decided to peek inside and nearly fell forward at the sight. Her fingers gripped onto it, pulling out a huge bottle of whiskey. "Lucy!" Levy let out a laugh, "Did you bring this?"

The blonde immediately hesitated. Why is Levy so shocked? Was she not supposed to? Did she make another mistake again? "Y-You said party favors." Her voice started dying and eyes started shaking with nerves. "I thought... I thought..."

"I never thought you actually would." Levy snickered again, putting inside the paper container. Her eyes dazed up to Lucy who was still standing freely with her beauties perfectly on display. Not even a hint of embarrassment on her face. "Say," Levy leaned back as Lucy continued putting on the sports bra. "You're not that innocent are you?"

Lucy immediately looked to Levy with a near sight of horror, "W-What does that mean?"

"Nothin." Levy stood up with a hum, "It's not a bad thing." The bluenette stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Lucy's ear, "I'm not that innocent either."

Lucy immediately went into an enormous blush and closed her eyes. Levy noticed the virtuous reaction. "Though I suppose you do have random spurts of extreme shyness." Levy patted Lucy's back as she rolled the gray t-shirt over it. "But I think that's what I like about you. Everyday," She started walking toward the door, "I just end up getting more and more enticed by you. It's a little scary." Levy giggled as she walked into the hallway and pulled out her car keys. "If you're not careful, you may become so desirable that not even Natsu can help himself."

Desirable?

Her? Lucy?

The blonde shook the thought away immediately. What an embarrassing thing for her to think about herself. If anybody ever heard she thought that... she would be shunned. Hurt. Rejected.

It was better to stay in her place.

Always.

The duo exited the house and slid back into the car. Levy pulled off a hair tie from her wrist and handed it towards Lucy as the ignition began. "Put that mess up." The bluenette insisted the tie forward, giving the blonde no choice but to take it. "We will talk about hair routine after getting you a proper bra."

The car back up and Lucy entered a panicked state. "But... but if my dad saw it..." Lucy mumbled, not wanting to offend Levy by her counter argument.

"Would he really care that much?" Levy lifted a brow, the night lights casting a golden glow onto their skins. "I mean he has to realize you're a woman now."

"No!" Lucy shouted, causing Levy to swerve a bit. The blonde widened her eyes at her abruptness and sunk into the corner of her seat. "... He won't like it."

"Right, this is the no music rule guy after all." Levy sighed, "Well you know him better than me. I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything." Her brown eyes reflected the red streetlight. She looked to Lucy, "You could keep it at my house. It's just kind of sad seeing you hide such a..." She cleared her throat, "Attribute."

"I don't mind." Lucy whispered, her face close to the window, in hopes to completely avoid the topic all together. "I don't mind covering them."

"Alright." Levy laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of her thought process. "Guess it'll be a nice surprise for your boyfriends."

Lucy didn't respond.

Men and strangers.

Things Lucy couldn't handle.

Noted, Levy thought.

The car pulled up to curb beside a house that was vibrating with the loudness of its music. Lucy stared out her window at it. There were people on the front lawn, people she didn't know. The blonde felt her heart start racing and stomach cramp at the thought of walking through them.

A party.

A real party.

Never in her life did Lucy think she would find herself in such a stress-inducing situation. But lately, she's found herself in many of those.

Yet again, life to her was a stress-inducing situation.

Levy got out of the car and walked around, opening Lucy's door. And behind that metal barricade was a absolutely terrified, little Lucy Heartfilia. The bluenette bent into a squat, eyes at the same level as Lucy's. She held out her finger and tilted her head with a grin. "Let's go."

The blonde squeezed onto her bag and nodded, trying to calm her breathing. Her finger went out slowly and wrapped around Levy's, allowing her aid as she got out of the rusty car. Lucy stood up, finger linked to Levy's, and stared at the house blaring with people's voices and music.

Levy walked forward, looking back to Lucy with a smile. "Don't think too much." She walked faster forward, "Let's have fun!"

Don't think too much?

That's all she did.

Nevertheless, she found herself being dragged through the front doors of an unfamiliar place. And every where she looked, people. More and more people. Teens, young adults, the list went on.

And not even in two seconds, they were being approached.

Well not they, it was Levy.

The person who seemed to block their way was a beautiful white-haired girl. She looked a bit older than both Lucy and Levy - definitely a college student. Her attire was quite suggestive, tits pouring out and all. Not that either of them minded, just the mounds were severely distracting.

Levy hugged the older girl and the two exchanged a rather close embrace. The bluenette instantly tugged Lucy into the conversation, "Mira, this is Lucy." She brought the blonde front and center.

Mira blinked her eyes wide at Levy's new friend. Blonde, cute, and... Mira giggled, "You're a little shy." She giggled, petting Lucy's locks. The brown-eyed and timid girl winced at the contact but Mira merely found it darling. "Where'd you find this one, Levs?" She asked, lifting a red cup and drinking substances out of it.

"School." Levy hummed, "Gajeel was an absolute-"

"Oh this is the one everyone's been talking about." Mira chuckled, now studying Lucy carefully. Lucy felt the eyes, burning, even though her own gaze was heavily averted. But the silverette did not remove her stinging stare, just continued admiring the sweet teen. "Lisanna told me plenty last night." Then Mira's eyes went dark, "Did you know Natsu's fooling around with her again?"

Levy sucked in air between her teeth and started walking forward, "Now _that_ is an issue I do not want to hear about right now." She slipped past the raging older sister and continued through the group of people. "That was Mira." Levy explained, nagavating them both through the thick crowd, "She's a close friend. Laxus's girlfriend and Erza's best friend. She goes to a community college 'round here."

Laxus... Mira ... Erza... so many names, Lucy thought.

"This is Laxus's place by the way." Levy continued, "You'll probably meet him later. Cool guy, intimidating personality."

 _Everybody_ Levy was associated with seemed to be intimidating.

Levy pulled them into a less-crowded area. By the look of it, it was a living room. A couple people were on the couch, more in the kitchen. The bluenette stood in front of Lucy and seemed to be searching the room. "Oh," Her eyes widened, "Cana, Sting!"

Lucy didn't even dare to turn around to see who she was calling over. But it wasn't long till the two joined the group and she was forced into confrontation. Cana sipped her drink, staring down the brutally fearful blonde that'd been causing all the drama recently. "So this is the infamous Lucy Heartfilia." She took a bigger swig, "You ain't much."

The handsome blonde boy next to her simply let out a laugh. "Don't be a bitch." He held out his hand, "I'm Sting."

Lucy stared at the hand but didn't shake. Actually, she instead took a physical step back.

Cana instantly bursted out in laughter as Sting deflated into a pile of rejection. "Oh, I'm starting to like her!" She bent forward, still heaving chuckles.

The blonde, however, didn't quite understand what was so funny. Did she offend the pretty blond boy? "I'm sorry." Lucy immediately said, eyes looking down and face contorting into one of emotional turmoil. "... I... I..."

"It's okay." Sting chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess you don't do too well with people."

Lucy didn't really respond, just merely nodded.

Levy smiled at her and squeezed her finger, "But she's gonna be our new friend." The small girl added, "So be nice."

Sting chuckled and nodded, "Nice to meet you then, my new friend."

"Friend..." Lucy mumbled, staring at the ground. Quickly, though, she snapped out of the daze and looked up to him. She nodded only once but it was rather firm once. "W-We can be friends."

Sting eyed Levy with a snicker and the bluenette shrugged. He gave them one last nod and tilted his glass up, "I'm gonna go meet Rogue outside, but it was nice meeting you Lucy." He spun around, "See you later."

"Erza!" Cana called out, seeing the red-head come into the room with an attractive blue-haired boy tailing behind her. The couple took notice to the drunk and made their way over.

Erza was immediately caught off guard by the sight of Fiore's biggest reject standing right in the middle of Laxus's living room. "I didn't believe it when Gajeel told us," She nodded, "You really became friends?"

"Yeah." Levy said quickly, "Lucy, this is Erza. The drunk is Cana. And the one attached to Erza is Jellal."

Lucy was stuck staring at Jellal.

Jellal... looked more like a _man_.

"You're Lucy _Heartfilia_ , right?" Jellal stepped forward, closer to the blonde. "One of your teachers submitted one of your essays to my university." He started studying her and rubbed his chin, "You're writing is spectacular. Absolutely riveting."

Lucy blinked, unsure as to how she should approach this stranger. "H..." Lucy looked down shyly, "... How do you know it was me?"

"I recognized your name from the media." Jellal said informatively, "I'm a professor at a University near here. I teach Finance and dabble in Literature. Your father is a big face when it comes to money." He chuckled with a rather charming smile. A very swoon-worthy man indeed. "The heiress to the Heartfilia fortune. And hopefully a future writer."

Erza grinned and leaned forward, "A celebrity is in our midst, huh?" The red head snickered, "I do remember Mira going off on how Lisanna visited a castle last night."

"I didn't know you were the _heiress._ " Levy widened her eyes with an impressed glee. "So like you're gonna be CEO one day?"

"N-No..." Lucy shook her head, looking at the ground, "... Father would never... especially me."

Levy looked over Lucy's shut down expression.

The bluenette smacked her tongue and looked back to the trio that was eyeing each other while slowly sipping their drinks. "Oookay." Levy broke the silence. "Have any of you seen Gajeel?"

"His truck's outside." Jellal said as Erza took him by the tie and led him toward the kitchen without even a goodbye.

Levy nodded as Cana left their group as well.

The bluenette then pulled Lucy back through the hallway of people. Then their path turned onto a set of stairs of which they mounted to the top. Once they reached the last step, a door swung open, nearly hitting them in the face. Out from behind, stood a tall, overbearing pink-haired teen. His locks were messy, shirt and pants unbuttoned, allowing their eyes to peek at his finely sculpted pelvic bones and chest.

Lucy felt herself involuntarily swallow at the sight.

And at the top of this beautiful man's body were those onyx eyes, who's dark glow seemed to radiate even through the shadows around them.

Terrifying.

Terrifyingly enticing.

"Natsu." Levy nodded at him, "Overly radiant as usual."

Natsu grinned and ran his fingers through his long hair, showing the metal piercings that shined on his ears. "See you're still carrying that rabbit around."

His eyes immediately focused onto Lucy's.

Again.

Again she was entranced by them.

Every fiber in her being wanted to look away. Actually she just wanted to run away from him all together. But... she just couldn't. She felt like if she looked away, somehow she'd miss something important.

"Alright." Levy's voice snapped her out of it. Though the handsome beast kept preying his sight on her. Levy lifted a brow at his intense glare, "Well... we're gonna leave now."

Natsu then looked away and it felt like a weight was instantly lifted off of Lucy's shoulders. The pink-haired male headed back into the room and as Levy and Lucy passed by it, the blonde couldn't help but peep. In the crack of the closing door, she saw the bare legs and pink hair of a female she did not recognize. But before she could study the suggestive scene more, the barricade shut.

"W..." Lucy started speaking, trying to hear her own thoughts, let alone voice, through the ridiculous music. "... Wasn't he dating the other girl!" She shouted over the music.

"What? Oh!" Levy laughed, "Natsu and Lisanna? Nah! Natsu's not the type to settle!" She continued to snicker as though Lucy was dumb for not knowing about his habits. "Thought you would've noticed by now, he's kind of a prick!"

Lucy looked down to the floor as they continued walking on it.

It wasn't her business.

That was that.

Levy stopped in front of a door and stuck her head in. Then quickly came out and shut it. "Not Gajeel." She shook her head mortified. Lucy looked around nervously, rubbing her arm at the overwhelming population. "Say," Levy spoke, her eyes searching through the crowd. "Wait right here and I'll be back."

"N-No!" Lucy immediately panicked. "... Please... don't."

Levy bit her bottom lip at the desperate teen. It was her fault for bringing Lucy to such a place. There was no way she could leave her. "Don't worry!" A familiar voice sprang in, "I got her."

Lucy looked up and saw the blue eyes of Lisanna. She was smiling. Levy's eyes brightened, "Thank you!" She laughed, "I'll be right back!"

"Wait..." Lucy mumbled but did not seem to reach the ears of the fleeing bluenette.

Just like that, the blonde was left alone with Lisanna as her guardian.

"What's in the bag?" Lisanna said, lips too close for comfort.

Lucy tensed up and stepped away. She immediately handed Lisanna the bag, as though Lisanna was harrassing her for it. Nevertheless, the silver-haired teen accepted it. She pulled out the alcohol and lifted her brows, "Looks like you ain't all that holy, now are ya bunny girl?"

Why did everyone seem to refer to her as a rabbit?

Was it an insult?

Lucy didn't quite understand.

"Here." Lisanna slipped a chocolate brownie into Lucy's trembling palms. "Fair trade."

A brownie?

The gift was strange.

But... nice.

Lucy's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of such a kind gesture.

Lisanna snickered to herself, wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Have at it."

The blonde looked at those blue eyes.

There was mischief behind them.

But perhaps, Lucy was misreading her the whole time.

Lisanna was actually misunderstood too, wasn't she?

The blonde looked back at the treat and started chewing on it. Lisanna saw her using two hands to adorably munch on the treat. She'd never seen someone appreciate food so much in her life. "Even when you eat you're cute." She said. Her voice wavered for a second at the end. It was noticeable enough that Lucy's stopped her chewing. "Let's go downstairs." She said quickly, giving Lucy no time to respond.

The two ended up in another room, the room beyond the kitchen. It was filled with couches and one big mirror. There were many people in there. "Mira, Laxus." Lisanna called out to the couple on the couch, "Meet my new friend."

Friend.

Again.

Another one.

Lisanna and Lucy sat in front of the duo and Mira smiled, "I know." She giggled, Laxus's arm wrapped around her waist. "Levy introduced us. She's quite cute."

Lisanna took a swig of the whiskey, "I know." She coughed.

The man beside Mira, was of an entirely different species. Stone-cold. Not a single ounce of kindness on his face. and a scar right down his eye. Talk about an _intimidating_ personality. His appearance was horrifying enough.

"Lucy, huh." Laxus's deep voice echoed in Lucy's ears. She quickly tightened up and balled her fists in her lap. "Levy doesn't make friends all that often." He nodded, seeing she definitely was uncomfortable. She was a rather obviously awkward girl. "But I guess you're different."

The blonde nodded shyly. Her fingers were now intertwined, fiddling with each other. An awkward silence ensued again. Lucy winced at it. Why did she always turn situations into this? She should've said something! But now it was too late. She'd just have to suffer in the quietness of their judgement.

God did she want to go home.

. . .

Levy and Gajeel were leaned up against his red truck, his fingers dangerously tracing the edge of her pants. Their lips were dancing, tongues getting even friskier. "Mm..." Levy moaned, putting her hand over his as his mouth moved to her neck. "... Lucy..."

"She can take care of herself." Gajeel mumbled as he nibbled her thin skin.

The bluenette hesitated her hold on his sinful fingers. The boy's lips felt like a warmth filled with only pleasing heat. She was melting. But as soon as they slipped beneath the band of her panties, she pulled his hand straight up. "That's the point." Levy said with an exhale, pushing him back slightly, "She can't."

"You don't gotta babysit her." Gajeel was a bit annoyed, "Ain't she your _friend_? Not an orphaned pet?"

Levy's glare met his once more. The pierced male immediately held up his hands in innocence and backed off, "Alright, alright." He sighed, "I got it. Bunny girl is your priority."

"If you choose to see it that way, then yeah." Levy moved past him, gripping onto his fingers. "Your my priority as well." She turned to look at him as they hurried to the house, "Don't forget that."

Gajeel pouted with a mumble, "Hard to remember with your new cock block."

The duo moved through the even more packed crowd of partiers. Through the crowd she saw a certain crimson-haired beauty making out with her older boyfriend against the wall. Levy approached them, tapping Jellal's shoulder, "Hey, have-"

"Hey Gajeel!" Erza waved to the raven-haired male, "Looks like ya found him."

"Yeah," Levy shook her head at the already drunk red head, "Anyway, have you seen Lucy?"

Both Jellal and Erza exchanged an uneasy glance before staring at Levy. "I thought you would've taken her home by now." Jellal said.

"Yeah she was tripping balls last time I saw her." Erza laughed, "Bitch can't handle her high."

" _High_?" Levy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Who the fuck gave her the weed?"

The bluenette thought back and then she immediately slapped her forehead. Gajeel lifted his brows at the pretty hilariously intense situation. Erza took another swig of her drink, rubbing her body against Jellal with a smile, "The last time we saw her, she was in the weed room."

Levy nodded, "Thanks."

Without hesitation, she turned and continued into the living room and then the kitchen where a wall of stoners built up. The light blonde hair of Sting and his raven-haired companion met her gaze. "Hey." Levy approached them as he two passed a joint to each other.

"Levs." Sting's squinted eyes met hers with a stupid grin. "What's up? Lookin for your friend?"

Levy nodded immediately, "Where is she?"

Both Rogue and Sting split like the red sea, giving her sight an opening to the large mirror room. It was _filled_ with smoke. Sting pointed the joint towards a particiular blonde's back, "She's been sittin' there for like an hour." He put the pot between his lips and sucked in, "Lisanna left a while ago. And so did Mira and Laxus. We've assumed she's dead."

Levy let go of Gajeel's hand with an irritated sigh, "Jesus." Her footsteps quickly made way to the still heiress. Her fingers lightly placed themselves on Lucy's shoulders and she was shocked when the girl gave no wince or reaction.

The blue-haired caretaker slowly made herself around to Lucy's face. Eyes as red as Mars and an expression so dazed, she could've been sleeping with her eyes open. "Luce?" She waved her hands, "You alright?"

Lucy blinked slowly and smacked around her extremely dry tongue for a moment. Then her brown eyes met Levy's, so squinted they were almost closed. "Levy..." She said in a hoarse tone, "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" Levy laughed, patting her on the back, "I think I should be asking you that, little stoner."

The blonde curled her lips into a smile, "I'm fine."

Levy snickered as Gajeel made his way around too. "How's she doin?" He asked, a brand new drink in his hand.

Levy turned her gaze up to Gajeel, unable to detain her own laugh, "She's..." she spoke through giggles, "Quite calm actually."

Gajeel grinned at the high-out-of-her-own-mind teen, "Here." He pushed the alcohol toward Lucy, "Wanna get crossed?"

Not quite interpreting his words, Lucy reached for the cup at an excruciatingly slow pace, "Water... thank you."

" _Not_ water." Levy pushed his hand away, "C'mon, I'll help you up so come with me."

Lucy merely shook her head and suddenly fell flat onto her back. "... I don't wanna move." She giggled, "I feel good here."

"See, shrimp?" Gajeel laughed, pointing at the nearly sleeping blonde, "She's fine. You don't need to be so worried."

Levy chuckled out a sigh and pet Lucy's hand draped across her slowly breathing chest. "I'm gonna go find Lisanna." She stood up, looking at her shut eyes, "I'll be back in a bit. You gonna be okay?"

"Mmm..." Lucy managed to mutter with a deep exhale.

The blonde heard the couple chuckle then disappear with their footsteps.

She turned onto her side, feeling all of the pressure her body completely move with her weight. As though she'd completely tripled in mass. Her mind felt like it was wandering, fogged, and every time she opened her eyes, the sights around her were far too much to comprehend. All movements she made were fast but her brain seemed to see them at a much slower pace.

It was so strange.

She was so strange.

She felt so strange.

Everything... so strange.

Lucy laid there, body on her side, eyes shut, music and talking blaring around her, but all she could feel and hear was her inner concious. Her hand was pressed against her rapidly beating heart. Her breaths, however, were severely slow and long.

Everything just seemed _so long_.

Minutes turned into hours.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Until eventually she felt like she'd been laying on the ground since the beginning of time.

And for a moment, she even forgot where she was.

Actually, where was she again?

Lucy opened her eyes, blinded by the lights around her. She squinted and rubbed her eyes, coming to a sit. Instantly, all the blood rushed to her head simultaneously. She let out an unvoluntary groan and held onto her spinning skull.

All around her, she saw, there were people.

People and smoke and drinks and kissing and more people and more and more and more people.

The lights looked more golden, the whole room altogether seemed different. As though the whole atmosphere had completely changed. But perhaps that was just her.

 _She_ was the strange one.

But for once... she didn't necessarily feel that way.

Or, actually, she just didn't feel nervous for once.

That was it. That was the strange feeling, the feeling she had felt so unbelieveably foriegn to.

Happiness.

For the first time, she felt her veins fill oxygen that let her heart exude this positive energy. The world wasn't covered in dark eyes that burned judgement into her soul. The people weren't staring at her like they all normally were. Or maybe they were but somehow, she just could not muster up the energy to care. Her body was not trembling and her stomach was not churning and her thoughts... her thoughts were so compiled with this drug that she didn't have time to think of her raging demons.

And she felt content with being... alone.

In a house she did not know. Filled with people she had never seen. With drugs and drinks she'd never experienced. Sitting on this ground, in a room she felt as comfortable in as her own bed but was not nearly as familiar.

What... an extraordinary brownie she was given.

What an extraordinary feeling.

Lucy slowly, came to a stand, mouth feeling as dry and rough as cotton. Again, the rush flooded her mind and for a moment, little black spots blocked her sight. She stumbled for a moment but then came to a balanced stance.

She looked around, standing still even though the world around her felt like it was constantly moving. The blonde stared at a group of teens smoking a few feet away. She memorized their smiles and the way their eyes squinted when they smiled.

She tried to copy it.

Smile, squint.

Smile, squint.

Was that the way to happiness? Surely they looked quite joyful.

She then blinked and realized the weird movements she was doing with her mouth and immediately stopped. A long breath left her lips. Her brown, hazy eyes looked to the kitchen where she saw a familiar face. Sting was it?

Had they met?

Or did she dream that?

What part of her memory was reality?

What was a dream?

Was she in a dream?

No... that wouldn't be right.

She would instead be living a nightmare.

Her memories... her memories they were all nightmares.

In an instant, she felt her mind go from serene to an intense corruption. Her heart was beating. Beating so fast. Was it normal for her heart to beat this fast? Maybe she was dying. Maybe she was! This feeling, this dizziness... light-headedness it wasn't normal. This... what did Mira call it... this _high_.

Lucy moved forward in an attempt to find some air.

It felt so stuffy in here. Was there any oxygen? So many people were breathing in the same air as her, it must've all been carbon right now.

Oh god... Oh god she could not breathe.

She was going to die there.

In a house she did not know, surrounded by people she did not know... there were so many things she didn't know!

Slowly, she moved through the crowds of people. Sting reached out to stop her from walking but it was as though she was sleepwalking. All the noise around her was muffled. All of the faces were blended. All of the movement... everything was too much.

It was too much!

She heard her own heaving breaths just barely leaving her closed throat. They filled her ears. These shallow and pathetic breaths. They felt slow but she didn't realize just how hard and fast she was breathing in reality. Panting, panicking breaths.

Lucy moved through the crowds of people, getting pushed.

The air was even thinner in the corridor.

She needed to leave.

She needed to leave.

Now.

Now.

Please god don't let her die.

She was going to suffocate.

She wasn't going to escape.

She was going to get trampled and die beneath their feet.

Without ever amounting to a thing.

She would die pathetic and meaningless. A nightmare shoved into pale skin. Nobody would know her. When they found her body in the morning, nobody would recognize her. They would ask, "Who's that?" Or even better, "Oh it's _that_ girl."

Indifference was better than spite.

Better than hate.

But that was all she ever recieved. Hate. Spite. Horror. Horror... so much horror. There was so much horror!

And before she knew it, a cool air brushed up against her skin.

And her eyes adjusted, the dark covering her head cleared, and she took a deep breath as her eyes viewed the quiet, starry sky.

The stars.

All of them spread out right above her, glowing so brightly and brilliantly. More than she'd ever seen before.

There was nobody outside. It was probably very late. There were some bodies sprawled, but most were passed out drunk across the grass or silently smoking a cigarette.

Lucy sat down on the porch and simply stared up to the sky. The safe, never threatening sky. Her neck was bent so far back she was certain it was sore but she was far too tired to move. Far too tired to do much, only breathe and stare.

The cold, night breeze ran itself through her hair. Her steaming body welcomed the chilling wind with great appreciation. The stars sparkled as she tried to make out the constilations. But somehow, her brain just wasn't working properly. She couldn't focus so... she just gazed and stared and dazed and... breathed.

A body joined her.

She smelled the scent of nicotine smoke and she blinked slowly. One eye at a time. And then ever so steadily cranked her head to view her company. There, towering over her as he always seemed to be, Natsu Dragneel. She stared but not because she wanted to but because her body was simply too jaded to move.

The pink-haired male sucked in another smoky breath and tapped the ash off his cigarette. His eyes for a moment looked toward the girl sitting on the porch and to his surprise, she was staring at him. Natsu stared back. Brown eyes that were mixed with a pulsing red. Rabbit girl. "Where's your owner?" He said, gaze neverwavering from hers.

He was so dangerous.

Fearless.

He looked directly into her eyes. Unafraid of confrontation. Unafraid of her or anyone else.

But she stared as well.

Just not unafraid.

"Owner?" She asked, licking her incredibly dry lips. It was hard to breath with her neck extended so far. But she didn't move. Her eyes were droopy and she felt her body begin to relax and melt into the wood below her. "Papa... is home..." She said.

Natsu lifted his brow and placed the cigarette between her lips, "That's a pretty morbid answer."

"I'm..." She whispered, head involuntarily drooping down. "...A pretty morbid person."

"Me and you both." Natsu exhaled with a gray cloud, looking up to the sky.

It was silent.

But for once, Lucy didn't hate it.

"Why are you out here?" Natsu spoke oncemore.

Lucy found her eyes looking up to the sky, "The stars."

The pink-haired boy chuckled, inhaling a burning breath, "The _stars_."

"There." She pointed weakly, "Scorpius."

Natsu looked down to the absolutely dazed girl. Her finger only pointed to a cluster of glowing dots to him. However, it was interesting. "That's pretty ancient shit, ain't it?" He sucked in, letting the orange embers enflame the nictone ashes.

"My mom liked them." Lucy shut her eyes, feeling them finally give in. But her chin was still tilted up. "... Does your mom like stars?"

Natsu let out a slight snicker, "Nah." He tapped the cigarette and stared at the stick with dark eyes. "The only thing that bitch likes is dick."

Lucy hummed, "That's not..." She choked and then swallowed, her entire body feeling as dry as Macao's inedible bread. "... You're kind of mean."

Natsu sucked the cigarette, "Yeah?" He breathed out, leaning up against the stair railing. "You're kind of freaky."

"Yeah..." Lucy said with a long exhale. "I'm just... I'm scared of people."

"Why?" His lips emitted the dancing smoke.

Lucy slightly opened her eyes and rolled her head onto her shoulder. Then she bent down and stuffed her face into her knees, "Secret."

"You're the one who said it." Natsu sighed in boredom.

A silent breeze.

"Why are you scared of loyalty?" Lucy asked quite carelessly.

Natsu stared at the stars, unfazed by the invasive questions. He drew in a bigger breath of smoke and felt his lungs scream at the heat. Then he exhaled, "Secret."

Lucy curled her fingers together around her legs and turned her eyes to reach his, cheek squished up against her knees. "So many secrets." She chuckled.

Natsu found himself involunarily grin at the blonde's quite contagious smile. It was a peculiar smile. One's who emotions held no mask. Innocence was perhaps the right word. Yeah, her emotions were very innocent.

"There you are!" Levy came storming out the front door with a drunk Gajeel following her from behind. The bluenette looked at Natsu who flicked his cigarette and walked back inside. "Was he being a dick to you?"

Lucy kept her cheek on her leg and continued to look at the spot Natsu once stood. "No..." She said simply.

The bluenette pulled out her car keys, "I think it's time I take you home. It's 1 a.m. Did you have a curfew?"

Lucy's eyes shot open immediately and the adrenaline in her body quickly removed the rest of her dying high. "Home..." The blonde stood up, "I have to go... it's late... it's too late."

"Do you want to sleepover my house?" Levy blinked in worry, "Nobody will be home so it's fine."

"N-No!" Lucy shook her head, breathing harder. "Daddy is going to be upset."

Levy looked over the blonde who looked exhasted beyond repair. "Are you sure?" She flipped around her keys, "I think he'd be more upset seeing you look like this. Seriously," Levy snickered, "You look like shit."

The blonde breathed in then out and then looked back to Levy, "I need to go home."

Levy lifted her brows and then nodded, "Alright." She turned to Gajeel and pulled his wrist forward, "You're coming too. Fucking drunktard."

"Eyy..." Gajeel's other arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand somehow making its way onto her boob. Levy slapped it away but he merely laugh, "Ah come on Levs!"

Levy rolled her eyes, unlocking her car, "You're in the back." She shoved her boyfriend into the back seat, sprawling him across the leather. Before he could moan, she shut the door, "You get shotgun." She said to Lucy before opening the driver's door.

The blonde nodded and opened the passenger's seat, slipping in and then sinking onto the more comfortable than usual material. Both girls shut their doors and the ignition started. Levy bulked her seatbelt and looked over to Lucy who seemed to just curl up and rest against the window.

"Did you have fun?" Levy asked as the car moved onto the road.

"I... want a milkshake." Lucy mumbled beneath her breath.

The bluenette let out a loud laugh at the answer, "Yeah?" She switched her gaze from the empty road back to Lucy. "How about we go on a date next week then?"

Lucy hummed into her arm, "A date..." She exhaled softly, "... yeah."

Levy grinned, "Awesome." She looked at the windshield, "And..." Levy started, "Sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone with Lisanna."

"It's okay." Lucy mumbled, voice fading like her concious, "I actually... felt..." She inhaled deep, "Good."

The blue-haired girl felt her smile soften into a sad frown and she looked to Lucy silently as the blonde obliviously slipped into sleep.

Just how much...

Was inside of this girl?

Levy thought she was perhaps getting an idea.

But it now she realized like was far from the starting line.

Lucy... was more complicated than them all, wasn't she?

But, Levy liked puzzles.

Though...

The bluenette looked to Lucy who was sleeping soundly and thought back to Natsu. What were the two of them talking about?

Levy looked in the rearview to her knocked out boyfriend.

Maybe... she wasn't meant to be the one to solve this jigsaw.

Perhaps she was just the one who found it.

Lucy...

The lost bunny.

Just who could be the one who would care for such a fragile thing?

* * *

 **Heyooooooooooo.**

 **Lucy is my child. Levy is my wife. Natsu is my best friend. Love them. Anyway, this party chapter is sort of based on an actual event that happened to me. Just like the next chapter is too. Got stoned at a party for the first time by eating an edible and it was not fun. Thought my heart was literally going to pound out of my chest or I was gonna suffer a heart attack. Fun fun fun.**

 **Anyway hope you dig it. This is the longest chapter I've ever posted. This story is so easy to write. Basically cause it's all just based off actual events and is pretty much a full diary plus anime characters and dramaticized personalities/situations. Also I only know one ridiculously hot guy that everyone loves and idolizes and he's gay... So?**

 **I don't have much else to say. Merry Thanksgiving. Farewell my companions.**

 **~Lovex1**

 **Twitter updates: lovex1fanfic**


	4. Chapter 4: Stop Feeding Your Pet Weed

CHAPTER 4

Weird.

Lucy woke up feeling weird.

She had arguably the best damn sleep of her whole life but last night's memory was so hazy, she wasn't necessarily sure what parts she dreamt and what parts were real.

One thing was for sure: she was never eating another brownie again.

The blonde was now sitting in her massive dining room, staring in a daze at her food. She was still wearing Levy's clothes from last night. Macao poured some more OJ into her empty glass and lifted a brow at the strangely calm and less-tense heiress. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked, clearly pulling her out of whatever deep trance she was in.

Her brown eyes immediately met his and then she looked down with a silent nod.

"Who's clothing?" Macao chuckled, tugging at the soft fabric, "I know you certainly don't own anything quite as... normal."

Lucy looked to the gray shirt and then to her dirty sports bra where her boobs were so compactly fit, it almost seemed like they would pop. "Do you think..." Her voice was hesitant, "... Do you think papa would let me... wear a bra?"

Macao lifted now _both_ brows as he put away the juice in the fridge, "Well," He started with a rather disappointing tone, "You know how the Master is."

The blonde deflated, "Yeah..."

"You are almost an adult, though. No matter how powerful your father is, he cannot change nature." Macao turned and gave her a wink, "I'd say why not?"

Lucy's eyes brightened a bit, "You don't think he'll be mad?"

"When he sees how beautiful you are now as an adult," Macao spoke, "He may even mistake you for Layla."

Lucy swallowed hard and Macao immediately tightened in realization to his words. He looked down an shook his head, "I should not have said that."

"I'm okay." The blonde said with an unconvincing expression. She stood up, plate barely touched, "... I'm okay."

The blonde disappeared and Macao let out a long breath. "Idiot." He scolded himself in a whisper.

. . .

Monday made it's way around again. And Lucy found her start-of-the-week anxiety begin to form. But this time, she had other reasons beside her own anti-social tendencies. Well... at least they were _different_ anti-social tendencies.

This was a new week.

Last week, it was momentous.

She felt like her and Levy were _really_ becoming friends.

What if she had the weekend to think about it and decided it was only a fling?

She realized Lucy was just another thing she could throw away?

Lucy was definitely thinking all weekend. So surely Levy had to have been too, right?

Before the blonde realized it, her feet carried her all the way to the school's entry steps. She let out a deep breath. At least she wouldn't have to worry seeing the bluenette during school hours. It was a well known fact that group of friends pretty much only came here to smoke at the bleachers.

But of course, every time she had even the slightest amount of relief, it was crushed.

"Hey, look!" A voice shouted behind Lucy, causing the blonde to immediately tense. She looked to the source and saw Cana as well as Erza leaned up against the front gates. An aura of pitch black indimidation shrouded their bodies. An aura only Lucy's paranoid mind could see. "It's the girl who can't handle her weed."

Lucy swallowed. Then turned and sped out of their presence faster than sound could travel.

"Ah, look." Erza looked to Cana, "You scared her away."

Cana was holding a paper bag, the contents inside anything but legal. She sipped the bottle inside and hissed at the bitter burn. "But isn't rabbit girl scared of _everything_?" She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "There's a rumor Levs carries diapers around now cause Heartfilia always pisses herself."

Erza snickered and took a swig from the covered bottle, "Wonder if Levy is gonna ditch her after the heat on her gets too much." The red head yawned, "Even the fearless midget has to get sick of getting contaminated with blondie's bullies."

Cana snorted, "You mean the whole damn school?"

"Better hope Levy doesn't hear you." Gray whispered behind them, arm wrapped permanently around Juvia's neck. "She's pretty obsessed with that girl."

Cana pulled her bottle toward herself as Gray reached for it, "And where was your ass this weekend?"

Gray didn't respond, instead he exchanged a too-flirtatious-for-comfort glance with Juvia. Erza nodded, dramatically rolling her eyes at their separation anxiety. "Mira knows Natsu's been fucking around with Lisanna." She said, immediately gaining both Juvia and his attention. "Then Lisanna found out Natsu was fucking a bitch named Sherry too."

Gray and Juvia both shook their heads with low snickers. "Lisanna is just easy pussy." Gray said, "He pulls this shit all the time with every bitch. And Lisanna acts like this is the first fucking time. Remember Jenny? Kinana? Elfman's _girlfriend_? Hell, even Loke's mom gave him head."

They all laughed at the insane drama all those situations caused.

The list went on. And on.

"All the girls think they can _change_ him." Juvia swooned and looked up at Gray, "You were like him once."

Gray pulled out a cigarette and put it in his girlfriend's soft lips with a grin. " _I_ was the one who went after you." He rubbed her blue head, "And you were worse than I was."

"Boys love their whores." Juvia's lidded eyes mischievous narrowed onto the brown-haired drunk. "Right, Cana?"

"Oh fuck off." She flipped them both off as the group resonated with bits of laughter and she swigged her bottle. "The only reason anyone goes after Natsu is cause his dick is great and his body is even greater."

"I trust it. You would know." Erza lifted her brow with a smirk.

"Best 3 hours of my life." Cana handed Juvia her bottle, "The guy's got god hands."

They all shook their heads.

The bell rang but none of their bodies even flinched.

"Hey." Levy's short body came swinging around the corner with Gajeel following not far behind.

They all looked down to the girl of the hour. "Hey." Juvia blew a cloud of smoke, handing the cigarette up to Gray.

"You guys wanna go to Fairy Tail after school?" She leaned up against the fence, beside Juvia. Gray handed her their cigarette, "Thanks." She muttered, taking a hit.

They were all silent for a second. "You gonna bring bad-rep bunny?" Cana said in a more sour tone.

Levy lifted her brows immediately at the tone, "Got a problem, Cana?"

"We're just saying she's causing some shit to circulate." Erza added. She drank the remains of the bottle, "It's cool if you want to buddy with her. But leave us out of it."

"Oh? Fiore's coolest is scared of a few rumors." Levy let out a laugh, "Damn you guys are soft."

They let out breaths at the solid counter. Cana sighed, "Listen Levs, we just don't see whatever the hell you're so intrigued by." She folded her arms, "We ain't a group of saps who just takes in charity cases."

"Aren't we though?" Levy's demeanor did not weaken as she tapped the ash off of the cigarette. "I'd say we're all charity cases."

They were quiet for a moment. The alcoholic opened her mouth to continue but Levy's voice overlapped, "Look, I get it." She looked up at them, "If you don't want to come, you don't need to. But I like her." She shrugged, "So Lucy's gonna be around."

They all exchanged glances and let out a shrugging sigh.

Levy made up her mind.

There was no point in arguing.

. . .

The end of the school day came to pass and Lucy found her heart racing again and the anxiety of seeing Levy heighten all over again. She hoped the bluenette would be alone. She wasn't sure how she felt about her friends. They didn't like her. At least she didn't think they did.

Levy was different from them all.

Levy had... less walls.

She was kind, smart, beautiful, and unafraid to reach her hand out to those she wanted to help. Lucy envied that. She was really envious of Levy, of her and her friends and how secure they all seemed to be in their relationships. She was envious of how cool they all were, of how social, of how pretty, of how sought after each of them were. She was especially envious of Natsu who seemed to be in the center no matter where he was.

Lucy wished she could handle something like that.

But she wasn't even on the outside. She was just the shadow.

That was where she felt most comfortable.

"Lucy as I live and breath." Levy's familiar charm rang into Lucy's ear. "How was your morning after the party?"

The blonde's body tightened as Levy affectionately wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders. She had to bend awkwardly a bit to reach the bluenette's height. "F-Fine." She said timidly.

Levy's smile immediately dropped down to a frown. "You know," She removed her touch from the uncomfortable girl. "It's gonna be hard if you revert back to scared susie at the start of every new week."

Lucy bowed her head as though she got scolded, "S-"

"Nope." Levy covered her ears, "I don't want to hear your apologies."

"L-levy." Lucy choked, "... I don't..."

The bluenette shook her head as the duo walked along the sidewalk, "First of all, you are the _last_ person that should be apologizing." Levy yawned as the parking lot came into view, "It's okay to be a bad bitch sometimes and demand some respect."

Lucy looked for a response but her eyes became too busy with the vision of a familiar short-haired teen waiting at Levy's busted vehicle. The blonde immediately stopped in her place. Levy walked forward and noticed the absence and let out a sigh, signaling her curling finger toward Lisanna. The pot-brownie liar rolled her eyes, taking one last puff before smashing her cigarette on the ground, and walked toward Lucy's frozen stature.

"Lisanna," Levy turned around to Lucy, pushing the silverette toward her, "Is here to apologize for being a bitch."

Lisanna clenched her jaw. Her eyes had flames, as though she was trying to kill Lucy with only her glare. "Look," She said, causing Lucy to flinch, "It was a small prank."

Levy rolled her eyes at the dumbass response but waited for Lucy's counter. The flat-chested blonde's brown-eyes were completely averted. "... It's fine." Her voice was small.

"See." Lisanna tilted her head at Levy, "Told ya."

Levy let out a disappointed exhale, "Next time Natsu 'cheats' on you, take it out on him." The bluenette grabbed onto Lucy's hand, "Don't make the whole world suffer because you're too stupid to get over him."

Lisanna clenched her fist, "The fuck is your deal Levy-"

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice spoke from behind the silverette.

Levy's eyes chimed with the sight of her largely-built boyfriend. Lisanna didn't even look back. Instead she shook her head irritably, "All of you guys are so annoying." She turned away, shoving her shoulder past Gajeel and then running her nose into something tough. Her eyes went up and met the fierce onyx gaze that she memorized every single detail of. "Natsu..."

The pink-haired male walked past her, not giving her the slightest time of day. Lisanna physically sank at the rejection. Levy went around and wrapped her arms around Gajeel and two more seemed to join the group. A pair Lucy hadn't formally met yet.

"Gray and Juvia." Levy extended her hand toward her blonde rabbit, "This is Lucy."

The raven-haired boy had his arms clinged to Juvia as she did him. "Nice to meet you." Gray grinned at her.

Lucy looked down and nodded without much of a vocal response.

This was too much.

Wasn't it just going to be her... and Levy?

Why were so many other people here now?

Why did she have to be here?

"Alright," Levy interrupted the awkward silence, "Me and Lucy will meet you all at Fairy Tail then."

The team nodded and headed to their respective vehicles. And as they dispersed, Lucy noticed Lisanna still standing there, looking at Natsu as he headed toward Gajeel's truck. Nobody spared even a glance to her.

"Hey." Levy caught the dazed girl's attention as she opened the car door, "Let's go." She slipped in.

Lucy nodded nervously and opened her own barricade, slipping in quickly. Her eyes stared out the window as the engine began to rumble. Lisanna looked down as Gajeel's red truck swerved out of the lot. Her eyes lingered in its empty track. But then, she turned away and walked. "... Everyone..." Lucy looked down to her lap, "Is mean to her."

Levy looked to Lucy then the road, "Lisanna?" She let out a laugh, "Don't worry about it." The bluenette looked at the ever extending road, Gajeel's truck blaring music in front and Gray's silver Honda bumping in the back. "She goes through this... _thing_ every time shit goes down with Natsu. Let's just say..." Levy hummed, "Pranking you with an edible is child's play compared to the bat shit stuff she'll go through to get him back. And none of us are looking to be her target."

"But..." Lucy picked at her nails, "How does that help her get him back?"

"Love makes people crazy." Levy sighed, "I don't know what goes through her head for her to keep thinking he will settle."

"I feel bad." Lucy looked to Levy, "Natsu's... kind of mean for using her like that."

"Yeah, well, this happens all the time." Levy yawned, turning the wheel, "Since we were middle-schoolers. He took her virginity and she has refused to fuck anyone since."

Lucy nodded silently.

She didn't want to respond.

It wasn't her place to make judgements.

Even if everyone judged her too.

"That's why Mira doesn't really like Natsu." Levy continued with the gossip, "That and Natsu's responsible for the fact Evergreen cheated on Elfman." The bluenette snickered at the memory, "Damn, those were the days."

"It's also the girl's fault for cheating." Lucy said, looking to Natsu's arm that was hanging outside of Gajeel's window.

Levy lifted her brows at the actually really good point. "Yeah," She started, "Well, I suppose. But," She exhaled into a more irritated frown, "Natsu... When you're caught in his trap it sort of feels like there's no way out. When you have the attention of someone that... I don't know, like Natsu, you feel fucking... like the hottest bitch on the block."

"Would you cheat on Gajeel?" Lucy didn't make eye contact with Levy. Only stared forward.

Levy shook her head in silence for a moment then responded, "Never." She softened a smile, "It's kinda cliche' but," She snickered, "Gajeel's the only one I see to be honest."

"I..." Lucy looked to the passenger window with a soft tone. "I feel bad for Natsu."

Levy looked to the blonde who seemed to have nothing to add on. The blue-haired girl chuckled with a nod, "Well, you would be the first."

All three cars pulled into the parking lot. Levy pulled up next to Gajeel as Gray pulled up next to Levy. Everyone exited their cars and Lucy stood connected to Levy's vehicle while everyone intermingled.

She didn't belong here.

These people were Levy's friends.

Not her friends.

They would never like her.

She had too much for them to deal with.

She was like poison. Every time someone touched her, the toxins in her life would spread onto them.

They could probably sense that on her.

Nevertheless, Levy's gaze somehow met Lucy's through the laughter of her friends, and she silently signaled Lucy over. The blonde nodded shyly and made her way, awkwardly standing behind Gray and Natsu, that being the only slight opening. Or more like crack.

The blue-haired girl pulled onto Lucy's wrist and led them toward the entry doors, "Milkshakes!" She chuckled.

The group cheered softly and headed into the diner.

The cool air conditioning brushed up against Lucy's face as they entered the nicely scented building. She'd been here only once with Levy. And to be honest, she was too enraped in the fun they were having to notice anything about the joint.

All of their bodies headed toward this one booth in the corner as though that was their designated area. Which, by the looks of it, it was. Their bodies slid in, Gajeel & Levy, plus Lucy on one side and Gray & Juvia, plus Natsu on the other.

The booth was enormous. Lucy supposed it could fit Levy's entire group of friends and then some.

"Do you think Loke's working?" Gray opened the menu though he already knew what he was going to order.

Levy opened Lucy's menu and pointed to the milkshake options before responding the the raven-haired boy. "Should be." She sat up and looked around. Her eyes latched onto something and her arm shot up, waving frantically.

The bluenette sat down with a grin and the group seemed to light up at the sight of something. Lucy looked at the end of the table and saw a handsome, red-haired waiter standing quite casually. Natsu and him exchanged a small handshake as both Gajeel and Gray stood up to do the same.

"And..." The boy's eyes looked down to the new, beautiful of a blonde sitting at the end of a table, "Who's this?" He grinned to Natsu who was seated across from her, "New endeavor?"

"No." Levy hissed away that theory. "This is Lucy." She acted as though she was presenting her daughter to a suitable bachelor. "Lucy, this is Loke."

Lucy looked up timidly and saw his dazzling charm brightly shine off of him. And to be honest, it was little too bright. Loke met her shaky brown eyes and looked her over a bit.

Messy but a pretty face. Skinny but small boobs.

Cute though.

"Pleasure is all mine." He chuckled at her. He went out to grab her hand but Lucy immediately pulled away. Everyone lifted their eyebrows and couldn't hide the laughter bubbling up from the reaction. " _This_ must be the bunny girl Sting told me about."

"Oh yeah, Sting told me something too." Juvia chuckled, looking at Lucy, "Did Lisanna actually slip you an edible?"

Lucy body stiffened at the memory. She looked down and nodded.

Everyone laughed.

Lucy stiffened more.

"Dude, just date her already." Gray patted Natsu's back, "She's targeting the weak now too."

The _weak,_ Lucy made sure to put in her pocket of never-ending anxiety.

Natsu leaned back into his seat, hand extended fully onto the table as he tapped the surface. "Nah," He said simple. No attempt for an excuse.

"Say that when she's giving you head in two weeks." Loke added, "If you like her, keep her. If you don't, just save us all from her damn meltdowns and leave the bitch."

He's scared.

That was the answer that circulated Lucy's mind.

Why exactly, she wasn't sure.

But the same could be said about her.

She was scared too.

That's why it was easy for her to see the fear in others.

Even if it was hidden as well as Natsu's.

"How about you learn to keep a girl," Natsu gave Loke a challenging stare, "And then you can start bitching at me."

The group laughed and it seemed the conversation ended on that.

Nobody liked to test Natsu much.

Or perhaps Natsu didn't let them in far enough for an argument to be stable.

Or perhaps, they knew him far better than Lucy did and this was just how it was.

If that was the case, it was clear these friends didn't really confront their problems but rather understood they should avoid them all together.

Pretty toxic.

Two negatives didn't create much of a positive.

Eventually, the talk led to some subject about Erza and Jellal's dominatrix sex life and at one point Loke returned with an array of milkshakes. Everyone sipped onto their drinks happily and Lucy timidly copied the action. Their waiter, however, didn't seem to leave.

His eyes were planted on the fresh meat at the end of the table.

All attention at the table was not oblivious to Loke's evident interest. Everyone exchanged a lift-of-the-brow glance and some low snickering. Levy looked to Lucy, who of course, was the only one not aware of the atmosphere. The blonde was happily sipping on her dairy when the bluenette lightly nudged into her shoulder, "Loke here," She lifted her chin at him, "He's a Leo."

Lucy looked up at him, "You..." She sunk back a little in her seat as she swallowed her mouthful of shake, "... Do you like the stars?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He snickered, leaning forward onto the table. "I do believe in the star's compatibilities. I live by my horoscopes."

"That's why you're a failure of a womanizer." Gajeel let out a low chuckle, "The way shit works isn't cuz' a bunch o' shiny dots said so."

"It's the alignment of stars." Lucy said with a very surprisingly un-wavered voice. "The zodiacs are seen as the line between the heavens and the universe. And the constellations seen at certain times could be almost known as the celestial bodies that revolve around you and your own personal existence from your birth." She smiled a bit, "... It's kind of a beautiful thing. To think there's always something watching over you."

Everybody was quiet.

Levy lifted her brows at everyone else, clearly on the same page as everyone else. That being, where in hell did this version of silent sarah emerge from? "Looks like we've found someone even more passionate about the stars than you, Loke." Juvia giggled as she sipped her drink.

"Where did you learn all that?" Levy got closer.

Lucy noticed all of their eyes dead set on her. She sucked in a breath and looked down nervously. She felt her body heat up and sweat start to form on the back of her neck. "My... um..." She swallowed, "My mom."

"She must be a lovely woman." Loke said, leaning toward Lucy, "For creating such a lovely daughter."

Lucy didn't blush, rather she nodded a bit but didn't look up. "She was."

 _Was_.

The group all immediately _glared_ at Loke as the depression off of Lucy's body flooded out quite noticeably.

 _Nice going, dumbass,_ Levy mouthed, receiving an awkward shrug from the ginger.

"And on that note," Gray placed down a couple of bucks beside his empty glass, "Let's go smoke."

Everyone let out immediate approving comments and started to get up. Lucy frantically rose to her feet and shuffled out of the booth. She froze in place while Natsu, Gray, and Juvia all headed forward. Gajeel gave a farewell fist bump to Loke, accompanied by a few bucks that paid for both Levy and her own meal.

Lucy immediately felt her body lunge forward, "I can pay!" She nearly shouted, shuffling through her pockets like there was a time limit. In her hand, she pulled several green bills. All of the which were above 20$.

Gajeel and Levy nearly looked sick. Even the trio exiting turned to examine the scene. Lucy widened her eyes at the amount and she pulled out a twenty, attempting to throw it at the ginger waiter. Gajeel blocked the try and slipped the twenty back into her hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Uh but like you can definitely pay my tab." Juvia waved at her, "We can also go to the mall sometime, your treat."

"Alright gold digger," Levy wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders, forcing them forward, "This sugar mama's mine. Finders keepers."

Juvia rolled her eyes as Natsu opened the door, standing against it while everyone exited. He placed a cigarette between his lips, flicking a flame with his lighter. All footsteps led to their individual cars, "The pipes?" Juvia suggested, typing away at her phone.

Everyone exchanged agreeing nods. Levy unlocked her car door as Gajeel came from behind, hugging her tight and giving her cheek a kiss. "Haven't been there in a while." He snickered as though there was some underlying meaning. Lucy assumed it wasn't holy.

"Erza and Mira wanna come." Juvia threw a piece of gum into her mouth. Her eyes, as well as everyone else's, went to Natsu who was casually leaned up against Gajeel's truck. He removed the nicotine from his mouth and his wicked onyx eyes looked at theirs.

"Why would I care?" Was the only thing he said.

Levy rolled her eyes at his response, "Maybe because you fucked and dropped Mira's little sister for the what? Hundred? Thousandth time?"

"I didn't force my dick on her." Natsu flicked the ash off of his cig, giving Levy a testing gaze, "Right?"

Levy stared at him a bit longer before giving an irritated exhale and moving her gaze, defeated. "Honestly you both deserve each other."

Juvia was still typing, "They're on their way. We should go." She kissed Gray before slipping into his car.

Natsu hopped into Gajeel's car, his driver doing the same. Levy slid into her own and Gray's car was already backing out. Lucy slowly accompanied Levy in her car and the faulty engine started. Her brown eyes were staring intensely on the ground, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up?" Levy hummed as she backed out of the spot, exchanging a glance with Lucy before looking out the back window.

"Why doesn't Natsu just apologize?" Lucy was quick to respond.

Levy lifted her brows, both stunned by the question and the quickness of her answer. "Um..." She turned the wheel, following Gajeel's crimson tail, "Well not all of us can do it as easily as you." She snickered a bit, "Also, I've never once heard that boy say sorry. Fuck it if it'd be for one of his everyday hoes."

"Does Natsu like being the center of attention?" Lucy tilted her head.

Levy licked her lips, wondering why the scumbag seemed to always invade her conversations. "Nah, I just think he doesn't give much of a damn about other people's feelings. So that tends to draw in admiration and well, tension." She patted Lucy's thigh, "That's why you're a refreshing change."

Lucy nodded slowly, though she did not entirely understand. "Then why are you friends with him?"

Levy lifted her brows at the rather good question. She opened her mouth to respond but stopped. And came out with a different answer, "The guys love him. The girls love him. Plus he's the hottest guy 'round here. Being friends with him makes you feel pretty important." She tilted her head back and forth, "And well, he's different. Like all of us. Like, I guess, well, I know I make him out to be a bad guy, or at least he has no trouble doing it either, but..." She shook away the mumbling, "Natsu cares in his own way. And he sees things nobody else seems to. The guy is actually a great conversationalist if you can get past your desire to fuck him."

"Did you have sex with him too?" Lucy did not hesitate.

Levy was surprisingly not laughing but she did grin, "No but we did make out once. Middle school was wild." She snickered, "All the girls had a crush on him back then. Even Mira and Erza. But he made his rounds, dropped us, and I'm pretty sure he only got that close to me in favor to Gajeel."

She sighed as though that was a _good_ memory.

Lucy looked down to her fingers and fiddled with them a bit. She had many more questions but she was probably asking way too much. She'd been so impulsive today. There was definitely a line, wasn't there?

"Ever been here?" Levy asked but did not expect an affirmation.

Lucy looked out the window to see a patch of grass leading to a fence that blocked off a bunch of dry bush land. They'd arrived. Levy removed her seatbelt, leaning into the backseat where she grabbed a nicely knit backpack she'd never seen her with at school. The bluenette removed her blouse and uniform, replacing it with a t-shirt and some sweats. "Sorry," Levy said, checking the contents of her pouch, "I probably should've told you to bring different clothes. But knowing you," She snickered, opening her side door, "I probably did you a favor."

The blonde looked down to her neatly ironed uniform and swallowed a pout. She difficultly scooted out onto the leveled sidewalk. Behind them, a silver VW Bug pulled up behind Levy's junky vehicle. In the window, she could make out both Mira and Erza's faces. The blonde turned to find her friend/guardian but nearly gasped seeing her hand connected with Gajeel, nearly to the gates behind Natsu.

Lucy didn't wait to greet Gray or the others before she was walking fast after her aqua abandoner. After a couple of steps, her body found itself awkwardly behind the couple while they whispered and giggled together. Another gasp came from Lucy's lips as they approached the tall gate and she realized there was no door. Natsu put his cigarette in his mouth and latched onto the chains, effortlessly hopping over.

Gajeel was next.

Levy turned her head a bit and was a bit shocked seeing Lucy standing directly behind her. "Hey," She put her fingers onto the gate as Gray and the others started making their way up, "Need a boost?"

The blonde backed up, "I think..." Her face was placid, "I'm going to go home."

Levy bobbed her head back, "What?" She grabbed onto Lucy's wrist before the girl could run away, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Levs!" Gajeel called from the other side, trying to scrap the last of his cigarettes from his tight jean jacket, "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" She shouted back, snapping her gaze right back to those terrified brown ones.

Lucy swallowed, seeing the crowd right behind Levy's back. They all look irritated. Well, at least they always seemed to, to her. She was a bother. She was always a bother. "I can't climb." She said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I-I'll wait in the car." She nodded quite determined, "It's okay. I don't care."

"No, no." Levy shook her head at the preposterous solution, "You can't climb." She nodded, slowly, eyes wandering the air for a solution, "Okay." She let go of Lucy slowly, "What if... what if we helped you over?"

"Please don't." Lucy nearly begged, "... I don't want to make anyone mad."

"Nobody is gonna be mad, jesus." Levy sighed at her timely overreaction and turned to her friends who then gave her an attitude bob of their heads. "Gajeel, Gray, come over here."

The raven-haired duo lifted their brows but didn't question the absolute expression on the commander midget's face. The two climbed over as gracefully nonchalant as the first time. They fixed their clothes upon landing and Levy pulled Lucy toward the gate, "The guys used to help Cana and I all the time when we were kids." Levy winked, "I couldn't even ride a bike till I was 14."

"I don't know... how to ride one either." Lucy looked down with her mumble.

Levy licked her cheek to block a smile. Lucy was cute. Cute and unaware. Also, totally several years behind on well, everything. "It's fine." She lifted her head up at Natsu on the other side, "Can you help?"

Natsu stared at her, moving the stick of his cigarette back and forth with his tongue. Without much affirmation, he took off his leather jacket, revealing the black band t-shirt underneath and a silver necklace. Erza and Juvia both exchanged the lift of their brows and a couple snickers at Natsu's ever-so sought after biceps.

"Why do we gotta wait for the blondie?" Juvia chimed in through her silent chuckles and folded her arms as her boyfriend prepped to touch another girl. "You shouldn't have brought her if she can't climb."

Lucy felt those careless words spread into her chest painfully. Her heart started to race and she let go of the gate, now overwhelmed. Levy hissed beneath her breath at the retreat, "We're always waiting for your whore ass to finish taking dick." She bit back at Juvia, "The last one giving her shit should be you."

"Cunty much?" Juvia growled low, "The only one here giving everyone unnecessary shit is you."

"Alright." Gajeel coughed through the cat fight before Levy's claws came out, "It's not a big deal, cool it."

Levy retreated with an eye roll, Juvia the same. Lucy was trembling now. She wanted to throw up, hide, and go home. She didn't want anyone to be angry. Why was everyone being so mean to each other because of her? She didn't mean to. She didn't ever mean to. She was sorry.

She was sorry.

So sorry.

"Hey." Gray's deep voice spoke from behind, "You alright?"

Gajeel looked to Levy who let out a long exhale to release her irritation. The bluenette stepped beside her and whispered softly, "Ignore her. She's a bitch to everyone."

"I can hear you." Juvia snipped before Erza smacked her hard upside the head.

Levy followed her own advice and just smiled at the blonde, "The guys have got you. Promise."

Lucy stared at those trusting eyes that hadn't once let her down so far. She leaned her chin down in a timid nod. Levy patted her back and nodded at the boys.

"Alright." Gray grunted, putting his hands under her foot and Gajeel's hands supporting her waist.

"Damn." Gajeel snickered as he and Gray lifted the shaky blonde up the chains, "Bunny girl is thinner than you." He jabbed at Levy, earning a hard punch to his side. Gajeel leaned to the side at the action and immediately lost grip.

Gray widened his eyes as Lucy tried to balance at the top but ended up falling forward. "Fuck!" He hissed, falling into the gate.

Lucy couldn't scream. She only felt her limbs lose balance and before she knew it, the chain scraped her knee, ripped her socks and she was falling to the ground. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath. She knew what the impact felt like, surely it couldn't be worse than the other times.

It was only pain.

Only pain.

Then she reached an end.

But no stinging sensation or hard crack accompanied it. Actually, it was soft and warm. Immediately, she shot her eyes open at the sound of a heart beat next to her ear. She looked up to see two intimidating black orbs above her. Her reflection stared back at her.

Natsu's face.

It was far more striking up close.

As was expected, however, again she found herself unable to look away. And it didn't seem Natsu had any motivation to remove that direct stare either.

"You okay?" He said in a rather dull tone before loosening his fingers around her legs.

Lucy blinked and then let out a stunned squeak before nodding fast, "Yeah." She awkwardly shifted out of his hands and averted all forms of eye contact, "S-Sorry."

Natsu picked up his jacket from the ground and pulled the cigarette from his lips, letting out a long cloud of smoke. He was the first to leave the group. Lucy watched him pop his collar and tap the ash as he walked away.

Levy leaned her body onto Lucy and rubbed her cheek against the blonde's, "I'm sorry." She pet her head, "It's okay now, child."

Lucy tensed at the strange pose and slowly maneuvered out of it. Juvia gave Lucy a rather unkind glance before moving Gray's arm around her shoulders and moving forward. Mira entered her vision with a kind smile, "Natsu's pretty charming, huh?"

Erza pushed the girl's white head forward, "Don't give her any ideas."

"Never." She hummed gleefully, "Nobody deserves that kind of Hell."

"Here we go." Gajeel rolled his eyes, hooking his arm around Levy's neck. The three of them moved forward. "Heya Natsu! Watch out, you've got a target on your back!"

Levy nudged her elbow into his side, earning a laugh from the male. The ground trailed over a steep slope of concrete where at the bottom was this cylinder. And underneath it, the sewer. Gray opened a crate from the top of the metal shelter with an echoing _CREAK!_

Hands started gripping onto the side of the tin and one by one they disappeared into the can. Levy was the first of her squad of three to latch on and hop on in. The blonde nearly sank into the ground at the thought of nearly falling again. But then, two hands held onto her waist and she looked up to see Gajeel.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned at her rather friendly, "I got you."

Lucy stared at him and then nodded with warm eyes. The buff male nodded back her, gaze becoming softer. Those eyes were contagious, it was far too hard to not catch her genuine emotion.

Dangerous girl, he chuckled.

With a bounce, Gajeel lifted her to the top. The blonde felt the crate beneath her knees and she looked through the square hole to a concrete circle surface with a large hole in the middle that dropped into the sewer. There was a small landing strip beneath her but if she were to hang, her legs would dip into the abyss. Levy looked up to Lucy and tapped the spot right beside her with a smile, "Just drop down, you'll be fine, promise."

The blonde nodded and shakily hung her legs over the crate. And then her arms latched tightly onto some support as she slowly lifted herself down. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she let out a relieved sigh and shifted into a stand, then a sit right beside Levy. Her legs hung over the concrete and into the pit.

Gajeel was quick to follow and the last to sit.

Lucy's eyes scanned the compact space. It was rather small, nobody had much space between them. Juvia and Gray especially, being that their mouths were connected and had no show of releasing. The walls around them were drawn over with little sentences and even a gorgeous display of colorful mushrooms right across from her, above Natsu's head. There were a lot of little windows and even the "ceiling" above them was only a crate that you could view the setting sun from. So it was nice instead of the usual claustrophobia that she would typically feel in these situations. Hell, even Levy's car sparked that in her.

Then, a foul scent met her nose. One she recognized only recently.

Was it skunk?

Her eyes turned then to Erza who let out a stream of white smoke and passed a small and pretty device to Mira. It was small with a large circle at the head and extended into a thinner stem. The color was extraordinary, purple and blue covered in the gloss of glass. And out from the end of the stem poured tons of small spirits made from the same white smoke.

Lucy dazed toward Levy who had pulled a bunch of equipment from her bag. A brown wrapper of some sort, a container full of green herbs, and a metal case. Levy turned the top of the metal case and spun it around over and over again until she split the bottom portion open and there was a sea of green powder.

"What is that?" Lucy asked without thinking.

"This?" Levy lifted her brows, never having to explain such a thing. "Oh, well," She held it up for the blonde's learning eyes to peer, "It's a grinder."

"Grinder." Lucy repeated and stared at it a bit longer before Levy took it away and started picking some of the green substance and poured little by little in a line along the middle of the wrapper.

Before she could study the peculiar hobby further, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and she turned to Gajeel who held that same vibrant device in front of her face. "Want a hit?" He said with smoke boiling from his mouth as he tried to hold it in.

Lucy looked to Levy for the correct answer. The bluenette looked up, thinking it was her hit, and then blinked in realization. "Oh," She brought the device into her own hands, "I'll help."

"What is it?" The blonde stared at her.

Almost immediately, the mumbling silence broke into dead laughter and coughing. Even Levy was near to tears. Even _Natsu_ cracked a chuckling grin. Lucy compacted into a tense and embarrassed sit, wanting to hide in a corner despite there not being one in the damn circular area. Levy breathed through her snickering, "Sorry." She pet Lucy's shoulder softly, "It's a pipe. You smoke weed out of it."

Weed.

That must've been the smell then.

Wasn't that what was in... what was it called? An "edible?"

Was she going to get _high_ again?

Well, maybe not.

It was a different device after all.

"How..." The oblivious blonde hesitated further questions, "... How do you use it?"

"Here," She handed the delicate item in Lucy's hands, "Hold up the small hole against your lips," She helped Lucy turn the end of the stem towards her mouth, "And cover this," She moved Lucy's finger over a smaller hole at the side of the circular head, "I'll light it. But you just need to suck in."

Lucy nodded nervously.

She was gonna mess up.

She always messed up.

Her lungs stared sucking and she flinched seeing the orange flicker of Levy's lighter. The green crackled as she lit it and a thick, vicious heat scorched her throat. Lucy immediately let go and coughed into a huge cloud of smoke. Her eyes watered with the pain of it and saliva rivered into her mouth.

Cough. Another cough. A stronger cough.

So much hacking, she thought she wouldn't have any breaths left.

Gajeel let out a howling chuckle, "Nice." He snickered looking up to Levy who had the same proud smile, patting Lucy's coughing body. "That was good."

"You're gonna be stoned." Erza laughed, eyes becoming more squinty.

"Good job!" Mira smiled, clapping her hands as she passed the burning joint Levy rolled to Natsu.

Lucy swallowed, exhaling into a pant at the heat still uncomfortably settling in the back of her mouth and chest. Levy finished the the rest of the hit and blew it out, shoving the pipe into Gray's shoulder blade, causing him to come up for air - or smoke.

"Am I going to get high?" Lucy's voice was a bit strained as she tried to drown the desire to hack more.

Levy chuckled at the question, "Well that was a good hit but you may need to take a little more."

"I don't..." Lucy swallowed some of her excess spit, "Want to get high again."

"Then why are you here?" Juvia was quick to chime in.

"Alright," Levy immediately turned to the snappy blue-haired girl, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, Juvia, but why are _you_ here?"

"Okaaay." Gajeel tried to reel the fiesty shrimp back in but the line was immediately broken.

"These are _my_ friends." Juvia hissed back and held onto Gray's arm, "And this is _my_ boyfriend."

Levy stared at her for a second and then slapped her forehead at the realization, "Nobody wants your boyfriend's dick, alright? It's probably already stained with your 9th grade gonorrhea."

Juvia lit up pink as Gray and the rest of the group entered a low fit of laughter at the memory. "I got rid of it and! And we weren't even dating at the time."

"Still fuck buddies." Erza lifted her brows with a mischevious grin before taking a hit of the joint.

"She was fuck buddies with the entire football team plus the bench boy." Gajeel added, taking the joint from Erza, "She had more than just gonorrhea."

Lucy sunk a bit. They were being so mean to her. Why? Weren't they friends?

Before she could continue further in her curious mind, Gajeel held the joint right beneath her face. Levy then turned from the bullying with a refreshed smile and looked to Lucy, "Anyway," She held the joint and put it in front of Lucy's lips, "You can just smoke till you feel it. Then stop. Or not at all." Levy shrugged, "It's up to you."

Just till she felt it.

Just until she had that happy feeling.

Was it possible to be too high?

Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just too high?

Lucy took the joint into her fingers and Levy lifted her brows in surprise. She rolled her tongue around, not really wanting to go through that heavy burn again. But to even her own stun, she just took the end into her mouth a sucked. It was just like a cigarette.

Just treat it like a cigarette.

She felt the burn again.

But it was less forceful this time.

She exhaled a long wind and coughed. But didn't enter a fit of them

She passed the joint toward Levy.

"So, Lucy," Mira leaned forward with a hum, eyes squinted and smile permanently on her lips, "Erza here tells me you've got a bad rep."

Levy darted an instant glare to the red-head who lazily lifted her hands with a guilty chuckle. Lucy felt a pressure envelope in the back of her eyes. She blinked them slowly, becoming suddenly aware of every nerve in her body, "Um..." She tried to open her eyes more at Mira but she could only squint, "Nobody likes me."

"Is that how you got those bandages?" Mira took the pipe and pointed it at Lucy's face. "Fighting bitches?"

The blonde touched the ones across her eyebrow and cheek. And nervously she pulled up her long sleeves over her wrists and tugged her skirt down. "No." She rubbed her eyes, the pressure in her head becoming more intense, "... Clumsy."

"She doesn't have that kind of rep." Juvia chimed in, "It's more like the school freak."

" _Freak_?" Mira lifted a brow, looking over the increasingly more baked female, "Why?"

"Who cares?" Natsu spoke in a rather unkind tone.

The group all went a bit silent at the pink-haired male's entry to the conversation. Mira narrowed her sights onto the male and tilted her head up, eyes now challenging, "Clearly you don't." She leaned forward, "Do you care about anything?"

"Oh jesus." Gajeel muttered.

Natsu had his own joint, he let it rest in between his lips, eyes shut and posture clearly lacking respect. "Nah." He opened those onyx eyes and stared daggers into Mira.

Gray snickered and shook his head at the asshole.

Mira nodded rather sarcastically at the response, "But Sherry? You care about her?"

"Nah." Natsu lifted her chin, "Don't give a shit about _her_ sister either."

The guys all let out a whispering laugh at the remark. "You got both Blendys?" Gajeel shook his head with a harder laugh, "You're such a dick."

"Yeah, you are." Mira said, "Doesn't it worry you that all of your whore friends have actually settled down, but you're still here, begging for chicks?"

"I don't beg." Natsu flicked his joint into the hole and hopped off into the pit, "If I did," He sighed, brushing his handsome locks back, "They'd be hard to get in the first place."

Then he ducked and exited through the sewer.

Mira rolled her eyes into a sigh, "What a _prick_."

"Your fault for starting shit." Gray added lit another joint in his mouth, "What'd you expect him to say?"

"Lisanna's a bitch too." Gajeel was quick to respond, "Great tits though."

Mira leaned forward and rolled her head irritably, "He gets everything he wants cause he's got a good face." She rubbed her forehead, "I just wanna see the bastard caught off guard for one damn second."

Levy wrapped her arm around Lucy's swaying shoulders, "Listen." The tanked damsel vibrated her voice into a chuckle, "The day that... _doofus_ ," A quick giggle slipped through her words, "Gets caught off guard is the day... um..." Levy's fingers went up to her head, "Wait, I... Hold on, I had something good."

"The day Dragneel is thrown off his game is the day Cana can win a game of beer pong." Juvia licked her lips out of her relentless sucking of face.

Lucy looked up at the sound of laughter but didn't quite catch the sentence leading up to it. "She just gets too drunk." Levy was laughing really hard. More-so than was probably necessary. All of them were the same way. Laughing until their faces were red with moans and their stomachs cramped. "Plus her weird fucking boyfriend is always her partner. They can't even see the table let alone the cups they need to _throw into_."

"Ah, ah. Not boyfriend." Erza tapped the ash off of the nearly diminished joint. "Cana's pretty clear about that."

"Cana also tries to play hard even though it was easier to get my face in that than Juvia." Gray rubbed his hand over his girlfriend's thigh. "And Juvia gave her virginity away during 12 minutes in Heaven in 8th grade."

All of them erupted in a burst of sheer, hard laughs. The blue-haired victim, however, looked the least amused and slapped his fingers off of her. "Who was it to again?" Mira's eyes opened wide, "Oh yeah, Loke? Loke!"

" _Loke."_ Erza sniveled, passing Mira the roach. "Could've been worse."

"Like a, who was it?" Gray hummed a long grin, pushing Erza's shoulder, "Simon right?"

The red head straightened up a bit, "Jesus." She rubbed her temples, "Does that count? Kagura busted the door open right as the tip when in."

Lucy completely forgot what the initial conversation was about. And she didn't possess the efforts to keep up. Her eyes looked around at the small space around them. It was really hot. Was that because they were all so close?

What if she started sweating?

She'd look disgusting, gross!

The blonde focused on her heart rate, it's thumping entirely too rapid. She moved her fingers up to her chest and held her breath in an attempt to calm it down. But the anxiety only made it worse. She couldn't take deep breaths, they weren't fulfilling.

"Lucy here," Levy hugged the trembling blonde and rubbed her cheek onto her uniform's shoulder, "She's a virgin." She giggled.

"Shocker." Juvia's sarcasm was not hard to understand.

"You're just envious." Mira bit playfully, her smile huge and eyes a tad pink. "Lucy's gonna save it, right?"

The girl in question shook her head at the attention, "W..." She coughed through her hoarse voice, "... What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever even seen a dick?" Gray snickered, pulling Juvia into his chest.

Lucy furrowed her brows at such an embrasive question, "Why?" Her eyes shut for a moment, needing to relax before straining them to open once more. "... Have you?"

They all laughed instantly.

Lucy involuntarily copied the chuckles.

"I have one." Gray lifted his brow at the out of this world blonde.

"Juvia..." Lucy said the voice in a squeak. The bluenette lifted her brows almost immediately at the direct conversation. "Do you hate me?"

Everyone then lifted their brows.

Juvia scratched the side of her face to try and bury a growing snicker. She pulled the burning joint from Levy's hand and took a good puff before her answer, "You're easy to pick on." She said, placing the weed delicately in Gray's mouth. "And I think you're fucking weird. But, I don't hate you."

"You're weird." Lucy's response was immediate.

So immediate, the audience around her's attention was now fully in-tune.

"I think these are the most words I've ever heard you speak." Juvia chuckled, amused now. "How am I weird?"

"You're really..." Lucy's eyes blinked one at a time. The thought wanted to wander away from her so bad. She let out a hum and hung her head forward, feeling all the pressure run behind her eyes. "... _angry_." She pressed into her sockets, "But you aren't angry at him even if he's mean to you too. Just... like... embarrassed I think"

Gajeel whistled into a chuckle, "Spotlight's on you Juvia."

"Him?" Juvia looked up to Gray and then back to Lucy, "He's my boyfriend. You're a weird girl Levy picked up. Why would I be nicer to _you_?"

"Nobody is nice to me." Lucy yawned, bring her body back into a sit. "I mean all your friends too. Why do you all... be mean to each other?" The blonde rubbed her eyes and then opened them, sensitive now to color and light. "Why are even friends mean?"

Everyone went into a very, very awkward silence.

A guilty silence.

Not for each other but for all of the shit they talked about Lucy only this morning.

Not to mention since Elementary School.

"It's funny." Levy was the first to talk. "Juvia is acting like a bitch, she gets treated like one. There's never a pre-determined target... y'know. It's like um... we're just fighting against each others bullshit. Been friends a loooong time."

"But Lisanna is a target?" Lucy moved her dry tongue around, "Do you think her feelings are um... bullsh-um..."

Mira nodded in complete agreement, absolutely no shock whatsoever. "Natsu should be listening to this."

"Natsu wouldn't listen to jack shit with so many witnesses." Gajeel said in a yawn, leaned up against the metal wall, eyes closed.

"Listen," Erza chimed in, leaning forehead, chest hanging into the giant hole. "You'll get it after the bitch puts a target on your back."

"Yeah, sides, didn't she trick you into eating an edible last weekend?" Juvia pulled the joint from Gray's mouth and passed it to Erza, "What makes you think she deserves sympathy?"

"People are unlikable when they are disturbed." Lucy looked at Juvia, wobbly head and eyes so squinted they almost looked closed. "You're the same. Aren't you? Anger... or revenge and... being mean. I think people are mean because they are... um... broken somewhere."

Gajeel opened his eyes and exchanged a glance with Gray as the girls were totally emotionally involved. The two boys shrugged and then nodded in agreement.

"Luccyy!" Levy laughed, throwing herself onto the blonde again, "You're so smart. Your words could heal prisoners of war."

"You said she's a writer right?" Mira looked at Levy.

"Yeah, even Jellal knows her stuff." Erza chimed before Levy could, "Said her dad's Jude Heartfilia too, like the big business guy."

"Why then," Mira rubbed her lips as she stared at the faded blonde, "Do you think people are always mean to you?"

Lucy shrugged, taking a deep inhale, almost forgetting she had a respiratory system for a second. On the exhale, her whole body melted into a leaned slouch against the metal case. "I don't think..." Lucy shut her eyes and leaned her head back onto the wall to rest. "... I can remember all the reasons."

Levy felt her heart sink a little bit. Her hand launched out for Lucy's, "I like you!" Levy shouted for the Gods to hear, "You're cute a-and you're smart! And... well I don't know that much about you yet but people just don't know you." Her words were spoken so passionately it could've been almost seen as a joke. "And yeah, you're kind of weird but I think it's just interesting. Like, like you don't know what weed is but you bring a fucking glass of whiskey to your first party." Levy laughed, smile so huge and body just bursting with urge to compliment and to make everyone feel good. "And you're super clumsy and covered in so many injuries. But like you'd be _so pretty_ if your face wasn't always covered in shit. And-"

"She gets it." Gajeel snickered at his bubbly girl.

"No guys like she's got a good body too. But she's also got gross gashes on her back." Levy hummed along, "No! But like not like it's a bad thing but I'm just saying what people find off-putting about you, there's gonna be more people like me who think it's totally cool! And we like you better for it!"

"Drops mic." Juvia dully said, limply creating a lame explosion with her hands. "Pack another bowl."

"High Levy is a killer for compliments." Mira snickered.

"Well bunny girl ain't quiet either." Gajeel snickered, "Barely a single stutter. Groundbreaking."

"She was like this at the party." Mira rested her head onto Erza's shoulder, looking as Lucy's mind completely wandered away from the conversation. "I don't even know what she was saying but Lisanna was amused by it."

Lucy closed her eyes. It felt so good to let her lids rest, to let everything rest. She wanted to melt into whatever she was leaning on. What was she leaning on? Everything around her just felt like one touch, if that made any sense. All the same textures, the same numb softness no matter what body part was touching what surface.

Her head had that same weird feeling like before.

All of this pressure just pushing against the back of her eyes. It didn't hurt, rather it didn't feel like much, just a tingle. A very apparent tingle.

She inhaled.

And she exhaled.

It was weird... when she _focused_ on breathing, why was it harder? Her body did it without a thought normally. But as soon as she was conscious of it, it almost felt like there was a filter blocking some of the air from escaping and entering. It was never fully satisfying.

Maybe that was a metaphor for something.

There was _always_ a metaphor for something.

But, what if she forgot how to breathe?

During tests, she'd blank of the answers if she thought too hard. Was she thinking too hard about breathing?

Lucy's eyes crept open and could barely manage anything more than a squint. She looked down to her chest as it rose up and down. Up and down. She was still breathing. It was deeper breaths than normal though. And her heart was racing too.

It was racing like crazy.

Shouldn't she be panting then?

Not breathing so calmly?

How fast did her heart beat when she was asleep?

It was slow wasn't it?

Was she experiencing something bad?

Her heart rate immediately increased.

Then that _bad_ feeling possessed her whole body at full force. It almost felt like the whole world immediately spun into a chaotic, red abyss. There was no actual color but it if she were to explain the world around her, the only thing that came to mind was red. Red and black and slightly gray. Just scary, empty colors.

Lucy rubbed her palms into her eyes in attempt to keep them from producing water works. "Levy..." She said in a hoarse, choked voice.

The bluenette turned from her laughing conversation to the blonde. She was stiffer than piles of concrete they sat on. Levy immediately felt the pressure in her own head lessen in worry, "Yo," She leaned in, "Are you okay?"

"I wanna get out." Lucy said, "... I wanna get out now."

"Why?" Erza offered the joint with a friendly hand, "We've got to finish this and Levy's pipe."

"It's fine." Levy ignored the red head and pushed her hand away from Lucy and toward Gajeel instead. "I'll help you down."

"No..." The blonde trembled, "... I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure?" Levy scratched the back of her head, not really in the mindset to decipher whether Lucy was crying for help or not. "I can drive you home right now."

"No." Lucy repeated, looking down into the pit. "... I don't want to go."

"Can you get down?" Levy asked, rubbing her eye.

The blonde hung her legs over and then sucked her bottom lip. Then she shook her head.

"It's like a 4 foot drop, you'll be fine." Gajeel said, earning an expected punch from his stronger than possible girlfriend.

"Gray is not helping her this time." Juvia made sure to make clear.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy's face heated up, unable to detain all the demons screaming at her in her head. "I'm sorry."

She just wanted to get out.

She couldn't breathe.

She was going to throw up.

If she threw up in front of all of them...

The thought was so embarrassing it only knotted her stomach more.

"Don't apologize." Levy rubbed her temples, trying to sober up so she could think.

Mira jumped off of her seat and into the hole. She looked up to the blonde, seeing her cheeks red and brown eyes glistening with threatening tears. "Aw, it's okay." She smiled kindly. "Put your hands to where you can hang and I'll hold onto you."

Lucy didn't give her a response but her fingers shakily maneuvered themselves around the circular base. She gripped onto the concrete and looked down, seeing Mira. "I'm scared." She whimpered.

She couldn't breathe, she wanted to say.

She felt so bad, she also wanted to say.

She wanted help, she wanted to say.

But she didn't know what could help her in this moment, she almost said.

She was so flawed.

Flawed and stupid and broken. She couldn't do anything right. She needed help with everything. All she had the capability to do was self-pity and shiver inside of her own skin. Was there a way out of her head? Was there a way out of her body?

Could she be somebody different?

"You okay?" Mira chimed in with a hum, "You're looking a little sick."

"Am I going to fall?" Lucy's palms were sweating.

"Just do it." Gajeel said, "You're gonna be fine."

"You're psyching yourself out over a couple feet." Juvia added in, "Chill and trust the bitch."

Lucy clenched her jaw.

Just do it.

Why was that so easy for everyone?

Why could they just _do_ things without... without this terrible feeling?

With this feeling that everything could go wrong? With this feeling that you know you will fail? With this feeling that even if you did it right, you were still going to look stupid doing it? With this constant state of unreasonable fear that no matter how rational you felt, it knocked all day, every day?

Why couldn't she be normal?

Why couldn't she be fun or cool or at least brave? Maybe useful?

"Hey, the weed is making you paranoid." Levy whispered into her ear, rubbing her shoulder. "You are safe. You're going to be fine. It's the high, it'll go away okay?"

It wasn't just the high.

It wasn't just this one time of panic.

She always felt this panic.

Just this time it was easier to get to this level.

Mira, without much warning or patience, wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her down. Her grip lessened, slowly lowering the cherry-scented bunny to the ground. The white-haired girl released her and took a good close look at the new friend. Like 2 centimeters apart close.

She moved a strand of knotted blonde hair from her face and moved it behind her pink, frail ear. "You did it." She smiled at those red as mars brown eyes. Those red veins were more vibrant than the embarassed flush on her face. "You're right Levs, she's real pretty." Mira tapped the bandage on her cheek, "Even with the bruises."

Lucy stared at that blue gaze. Mira was smart. Very smart. She had honest eyes. _Seeing_ eyes, that looked into rather than just the outside display. It was the same as Lucy's. Except the ones that held her reflection were far more powerful, confident, open, all things Lucy desired.

Desired but did not have.

"Thank you..." Lucy swallowed, trying to wet her throat.

"No problem." Mira gripped onto the ledge and pulled herself back up to Erza.

"Well..." Levy closed the space shamelessly between her and Gajeel, "I guess I'll meet you out there after we finish."

Lucy nodded, at least she thought she did though she just tilted her head down a bit. Her body crouched to fit the hole and she started to crawl. Sticks and rocks poked into her and she winced. Her legs attempted to straighten out but that only resulted in the back of her head slamming into the concrete above. The blonde rubbed the throbbing back of her head and barely managed to escape into the setting world.

Her lungs immediately filled with the wind's fresh air. She cracked her bones into a stand and ran her fingers over her face. Touch felt really good. Relaxing, even. There was a huge junk of land filled with dry brush beyond the concrete hill. The ending of it, she could not see but it was surrounded by small mountains and the orange tint of the setting sun.

A beautiful time, it was.

The pale of her skin had the reflecting orange glow, the whole world took that color.

It was surely cold out but Lucy's body was so warm.

Just to the touch it was so hot.

Her arm rubbed across her pressurized forehead and rose toward the sky, enjoying the way the wind's current fought against the warmth of her skin. She opened her eyes, as open as she could manage, and turned around smelling a whiff of cigarette smoke.

Standing there, as tall as the Gods, was Natsu.

He was watching the sunset. The orange glow on his skin melded well with the light pink of his hair. Pink and orange were lovely colors. Natsu was a very lovely person. Very beautiful.

Did beautiful people recognize it?

Surely, they must a bit but they could never truly appreciate it like the others around them.

Why was beauty such a desired thing?

To everyone, a beautiful person was naturally desired at least a little bit.

Natsu was desired by everyone. At least a little bit.

But, it wasn't just his appearance was it? There was deeper rooted hook reeling everyone in.

"Did your master ever teach you not to stare?" Natsu exhaled a smoky breath and those intense eyes locked onto hers.

"Master..." Lucy hummed the name, trying to understand the reference. Without really realizing it, her legs lazily dragged toward him and she found a seat beside him. Only after a few minutes, did she remember the conversation they'd had previously. "Dad... you mean."

"Yeah..." Natsu shook his head, tapping off the ash away from Lucy's body, "That's still pretty fucked up."

Lucy bent her knees to her chest and locked her arms around it. Tired, her cheek rest on the top of her legs, letting her lidded gaze stare at the beautiful scenery.

It was quiet.

Except for the muffled giggles of those inhabiting the sewer pipe.

Levy and Levy's friends.

Her friend and her friend's friends.

Lucy rolled her cheek slowly over her knee, body swaying back and forth.

Today had been so long.

These last two weeks have been so incredibly long.

Where would she be in a month?

By the end of the semester?

Would her and Levy still be friends? Would she have more friends?

She hoped so.

She thought, maybe, for once... it was okay to hope for this.

"Why do you talk to me?" Lucy spoke, nearly forgetting how to use her voice. She turned her resting head toward Natsu and looked up at him.

Natsu lifted a brow and gazed down toward the rather expectant-type question. "Well," He said, putting his nicotine into the corner of his lips. "Should I just ignore you?"

Lucy laughed a little bit, "Maybe." She leaned up from her burrow and looked at Natsu again, "Do you think it's weird we end up alone a lot?"

"Twice." Natsu spoke, flicking his cigarette forward. "Should I think it's weird?"

"Maybe." Lucy hummed with a soft voice.

"Lots of maybes." Natsu said, sitting down next to her.

"Lots of should Is." Lucy giggled into her skin.

Natsu looked down to her and wasn't quick to turn away. His eyes trailed up and lingered over her frail, exposed neck. Then he closed his eyes with a sigh and turned back to the extending land of brush.

"Hey Luce!" Levy's voice echoed as the top hatch of the tin shelter came flying open. "In a couple weeks Loke's having a kickback..." She grunted as she hopped out and onto the hard ground, "Erza says he said you can come."

"Loke?" Lucy repeated the name.

Natsu stood up and walked toward Erza, helping the girl land onto the ground. "Thanks." She patted Natsu's shoulder as the male grabbed onto Gajeel's hand as he jumped onto the ground.

"He's the guy that was hitting on you earlier." Juvia dusted off her pants, "Ginger."

"I don't... like sports." Lucy ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

"Sports?" Levy furrowed her brows in absolute confusion. She looked to her friends who didn't really care about the conversation enough to keep up.

"I think she doesn't get what kickback means." Gajeel patted Levy's ass forward as he passed by her, continuing his conversation with Natsu.

"Who calls it a kickback anymore?" Erza laughed, wrapping her arm around Mira's shoulders, "That's like middle school."

"What do you want me to call it then?" The bluenette folded her arms and turned her attention back onto the nearly asleep blonde. "There's going to be an _intimate_ get-together next Saturday. Down?"

Lucy leaned her head back, all of the weight shifting toward the back of her skull. She shut her eyes as the back of them enveloped with a rush. "I'm down." She smiled, "I'm all the way down on the ground."

Levy rolled her tongue around her teeth as her lips copied the contagious grin on that always genuine expression. "Okay stoner." She shook her head with a chuckle and helped the lazy bunny into a stand. "We'll talk about it later."

The group headed toward their exit, Levy's arm connected around Lucy's waist, head resting on her pale shoulders. Without noticing much, Lucy rested her own head on top of Levy's.

Gajeel and Natsu were the first to hop over the fence. Then Mira and Erza. Then Gray and Juvia.

Levy nudged Lucy's head up with her own and the small delinquent started grappling the metal. The blonde blinked slowly into reality and stared up at the large chain-linked fence. It unsettled her for some reason but she could quite put her finger on why.

Levy climbed over it and landed as graceful as the first time. She turned, seeing Lucy in an absolute daze on the other side. "You good?"

Lucy rubbed her eye at the chiming voice and slowly regained reason. She stared at Levy through the small holes, "How am gonna get over?"

"Climb?" Levy tilted her head, "You've got it."

"No..." Lucy shook her head, "... I don't." Lucy took a step back, "How am I going to get out?"

Levy widened her eyes at the familiar shake in her voice, "Oh hey..." She turned around for support but found all of her useless friends were already approaching the line of cars. "Fuck." She pressed her head against the metal. "Hold on... I'll be back."

Lucy immediately launched out her body and shook the fence with its impact, "No you won't." The blonde shook her head fast, "Don't leave. Please."

Levy looked down to the two fingers she managed to squeeze through the holes holding onto her shirt. "Okay..." She nodded at the weird episode Lucy was going through. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed raising her hands, "GAJEEL!"

The pierced boyfriend turned from Natsu and Gray's group to the strange echo of his name. He squinted seeing Levy frantically waving her hands. "Bunny girl..." He muttered, rubbing his irritated forehead.

"BRING YOUR WRENCH!" Levy shouted even louder. "THE WRENCH! YOUR-YEAH!"

Lucy covered her ears at the loud noise.

She shut her eyes tight and felt her whole body just squeeze.

This was humiliating. She was so annoying, she was so hard to deal with. She didn't know what to do... she was scared.

She was always scared.

Gajeel appeared, holding his iron wrench over his shoulder. He turned to the fence where sure enough a little bunny was trapped in the cage. "Why the wrench?" He turned his head back down to the high as the clouds Levy. "You're too stoned."

"Nope." Levy said as a counter before taking the tool from his hand. She maneuvered it onto the chains on the ground and without warning, started pulling toward herself. "Shit." She grunted as it started bending. She clamped down and broke a chain.

"You're gonna hurt yourself, babe." Gajeel folded his arms staring with amusement despite the negative support.

"I'm gonna need you to take you and your sexist assumptions away from here." Levy said nearly falling back as the wrench snapped off. She shook her head and started pulling again.

Gajeel laughed as she actually started to making an opening at the bottom. "Apologies ma'am."

Levy tossed her head back, foot pressing up against the gate as she gave a final tug. And then, Lucy looked down and there was now a passage. Levy blue her short strands out of her hair and stood confidently, carrying the wrench on her shoulder.

Lucy looked down to it and then back up. Gajeel was so lustful towards Levy, Lucy assumed iron must've been some sort of turn-on for men. Slowly, the blonde bent down and crouched through the hole.

And as easy as Juvia's pussy, managed to slide through.

Lucy followed close behind. Gajeel's arms were wrapped strong around Levy's shoulders yet somehow also soft. Protective but careful. As though she was a fierce lion whose strength he must match, but was also so precious that one false move and she may go extinct.

She liked them. Together. Gajeel, she had reservations about but, together... she couldn't quite explain it. It's as though the love between them infected everyone else. It was always... happy around them.

Levy slapped Gajeel's fingers from her shoulder with a clearly agitated scowl.

Well, most of the time.

Lucy was still figuring them out.

She was still figuring... everything out.

By the time all bodies reached the cars, Gray and Juvia practically sped off without a goodbye. Levy on the other hand wiggled into Erza and Mira's farewell embrace as Gajeel knocked his knuckles against Natsu's. "Sure you don't need a ride?" Gajeel spun the loop of his keys around his finger.

Natsu started backing up toward a direction beyond the parked vehicles. "Nah. See you later." He gave a wave with his two fingers at the male and turned toward his path.

"Who lives around here?" Levy watched the pink-haired stoner walk away and turned toward Gajeel. "Sherry?"

"Nah, that bitch lives up in middle-class suburbia." Gajeel moved past the silent and nearly forgotten Lucy. He wrapped his arm around Levy's waist and gave her forehead a kiss. "Aight, I'll see you later Shrimp."

The blunette nodded with a smitten smile and watched him stroll to his truck.

"Think it's that Ginger chick?" Erza slithered back into the gossip, "She lives round here right?"

"Mattan Ginger? Maybe." Levy tilted her head at the possibility.

"Who gives a shit?" Mira, quite sourly, added her two cents. "It'll be a different chick tomorrow."

Erza whistled into a chuckle at the hostility. "Alright mama, calm down. We're nosy bitches, that's all." She hooked her arm around the silverette's neck, "He'll be back on your sis in two weeks and the lil lunatic will no longer be a lunatic."

"Hell no." Mira bit at such a predication, "If I ever catch him in Lisanna's bed again, he's not leaving alive."

"And yet that threat has never stopped them before." Erza rolled her eyes and flipped out her keys, "Y'know in another world, they're probably meant to be together." She popped her hips off of her car, "But in another world, I probably have parents that love me and a bed of my own." She snickered at the ridiculous thought, "But we got stuck with the shit reality."

"Speak for yourself." Mira seemed to cheer up a bit and watched Erza unlock the doors, "My parents do love me and I love my bed." She opened the passenger door as Erza walked to the driver's side.

"When do you see your parents enough for them to feel anything for you?" Erza lifted a brow.

Mira laughed, "I saw them around Fourth of July. But hey," She licked her lips at her best friend, "I at least I still have parents."

"Barely." Erza chuckled and turned her head to Levy who was searching her bag for her own keys, "See you later Levs."

Levy looked up and did an acknowledging nod before Erza disappeared into the car. Mira turned but did not look at her blue-haired friend but rather, the silent blonde. "You should come. To the party I mean." Mira smiled as Lucy gave her a dazed stare. "Drink some water too."

Lucy nodded, though, to be honest the whole time Mira was talking she was lost in thought wondering how the silver-haired girl manages to make her lips look so healthy and moisturized.

As the Volkswagon drove off, Levy whipped out her keys and walked towards her own vehicle. It took a moment, but the blonde eventually followed. The two slipped in and there was this one moment of just blissful silence.

It was slightly cold out so the sitting heat inside of the car felt like the warmest blanket ever.

"Sorry." Levy's eyes blinked slow, throat swallowing the little spit she had in her mouth. "They were being harsh." She sighed, resting her forehead onto her wheel, "You'll get used to it."

"Used... Uh..." Lucy had a difficult time keeping her eyes open, let alone remembering her train of thought. "... I'm going to get used it?"

Levy was silent momentarily. The blunette let her brain relax for a second before she tried to decipher Lucy's riddled questions. "Yeah." She rose from the wheel and turned on the ignition with a large exhale. "Still having a hard time realizing you're making friends?"

"They don't like me." Lucy coughed, scratching her dry throat.

"They don't hate you." Levy countered, "In fact Mira might even be in love with you."

"Are you going to be mean to me? If we become... better friends?" The exhausted blonde bowed her head, neck tired from holding it up.

"No." Levy responded quick and rather honestly, "But if you're acting on some bullshit, then I might call you out for it." She moved the gear into drive, "I've got a feeling you can hold your own. You did with Juvia." She nodded her head, "Well for the most part."

Lucy closed her eyes and felt so much pressure pile up behind her eyelids. "What if... I don't like being high?"

"That's fine. Most people probably assume you're straight edge anyway." Levy yawned, making a wide U-turn, "You become pretty talkative when you're high though."

"I don't... like it." She muttered, chin resting on her shoulder, "I say bad things."

"No," The bluenette laughed a bit, "Juvia says bad things. Gajeel says bad things. You? You're just sort of a mind reader."

"Mind... reading." Lucy hummed the nickname, "I don't know what anybody's thinking. It all just seems mean and scary to me."

The tiny driver made a sharp right and licked her dry lips with her even dryer tongue, "You-" She coughed away her hoarse voice, "You think everything's scary. I think you get people more than you'd like to think."

"Do you get me?" She smacked her tongue over her sticky, dry gums.

Levy squeezed her eyes shut and then open in an attempt to stay focused, "I don't think even you get you." She snickered, "I think it's the fact that nobody gets you that interests me the most." The bluenette made another wide, hard turn. "I mean it's like, you're pretty and nice as shit but you all these things that make you appear gross and weird. Well, sorry, like not like that. You're still pretty, just... underneath the bruised eyes and scabbed nose and extremely chapped lips and like the random nose bleeds you'd get. I remember those. Also you threw up in class a few times and I think some people just have that gross image about you now. Not that I do, I let go of that image of you like Freshman year." She let out a long breath, to keep from talking so much, "Just, bitch, like take care of yourself."

A smile crept, involuntarily, over Lucy's lips, "Thank you." She said with barely an awake mind, "For caring about me."

"Sorry." Levy pressed on the brakes slowly, rubbing her eyes, "I didn't mean it to be mean. When I'm high I just talk." She unlocked the doors and looked to the half-asleep blonde, "We are at your castle."

"I don't mean to be gross." The blonde slowly rose from her slumber and opened the passenger door, "I'm sorry I'm gross."

"No, fuck." The colorful-haired teen slapped her buzzing forehead, "Shit, I'm sorry. I talked too much. I said it all wrong. I just mean," She inhaled and then exhaled deep to recompose. "Are you okay?"

Lucy stopped her movements out of the car and then turned to Levy with confused eyes, "I'm okay." She turned away and cracked her knees into a stand outside of the running vehicle. "Are you okay?"

Levy now was the one with the confused eyes. She let out a bewildered laugh, "Yeah? I'm okay?" She tilted her head down so she could see the blonde's totally slumped face, "You know, if you... need like help, they have professional programs. Sometimes people aren't born with normal motor skills. It's like a natural thing."

"I'm okay." She said again, rubbing her pink eyes, "It's nurture, not nature." She smiled at her, eyes closed, "Bye, bye."

The door shut and Levy watched the messy-haired outcast walk into her personal Mount Olympus. She furrowed her brows at the weird statement. Or fact? Opinion? Nurture vs. Nature was like an opinion thing right?

The bluenette shrugged.

Well, she tried.

If she didn't want any professional help, who was Levy to diagnose her as a mental patient. Maybe she just needed a little socializing and reassurance.

The, she let out a laugh at the thought and moved her car into drive.

Nothing is ever so easily solved.

. . .

 **Hi. You hate me. I know.**

 **I haven't abandoned you.**

 **Actua** lly, my computer's keyboard is now kicking the bucket slowly. I can't use "L" or numbers, so I literally have been avoiding typing numbers and keep copying and pasting the "l" when I need it. And let me fucking tell you, I have to RECOPY capital l's. AND The MAIN CHARACTER'S NAME STARTS WITH A CAPITAL L.

Needless to say, it's taking a while just to type this author's note let alone that ENORMOUS FUCKING CHAPTER. I tried typing on my phone but it just isn't the same. So you have to bare with me until my computer gets fixed somehow, someday.

This is a lot of extra damn work and it takes a while but I promise I'm working on it. I assume, my keys are gonna start dying out one by one. Fixing it costs a lot so I have to deal with it for now.

Anyway, sorry. That's just why it's been taking extra long to update.

I updated my Twitter way before I'm posting this so if you guys want immediate updates, I'd just follow that. You can find it in my bio.

Sorry, I hoope you enjoyed this super god damn long chapter.

~Me

I can't EVEN TYPE OUT MY OWN USERNAME. IT'S AlSO REAllY HARD TO lOG INTO . IMMA DIE OK BYE.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Leave Your Pet Alone

Chapter 5

Natsu woke up in a bed that was far too nice to be his own. He lifted the blanket to see his nude self and the equally as nude girl laying beside him. As he sat up, her hand rubbed over his chest. "You stayed over night." Ginger hummed through a tired yawn, and propped her head up on her hand. "This feels almost romantic."

The pink-haired boy turned to the nightstand, seeing the time was still way earlier than school would begin. He was quick to sit at the edge of the bed, picking up his thrown underwer and pants.

His short-haired lover possessively wrapped her arms around his tough abs. "Oh stay, I didn't mean to scare you away." She mumbled into his warm, muscular back. "I'll go down on you one more time before school."

"I'm leaving." He said without much emotion as he stood up, buttoning his pants right beneath his pelvic bones. "Thanks for the bed."

Mattan licked her grinning lips at that gorgeous back, "Anytime." She sat up, letting the blankets fall under her breasts. "Are you coming around again?"

Natsu didn't respond right away. Rather, he put on his tank top and then his jacket he'd been wearing as he house/pussy hopped the last three days. And picked up his phone. In fact, he didn't respond to the question at all, rather just said, "Don't leave it so damn cold in here every night." Her popped up his collar and looked back at her, "You'll get sick."

Mattan rolled her eyes with a soft giggle, "Y'know, if you want to attract platonic hook-ups, you should watch how caring you act toward them."

"Not in my nature." Natsu walked toward her and lightly kissed her cheek, whilst buckling his belt.

"But it is in your nature to act so loving afterwards?" Mattan lifted her brows.

"Loving?" Natsu scoffed a laugh, brushing back his, long messy locks. "I think it's just in your nature to misinterpret involuntary behavior for voluntary motive."

"Invol-o-who?" Ginger rolled onto her back with a sigh, "What words are you pulling out of your ass?"

"Exactly." He typed Gajeel's number into his phone, "You should expect as much from me as I do you. Which isn't much."

Ginger furrowed her brows angrily and lifted herself up to face him but, he disappeared. Just like that. She slammed her head into her pillow with a loud groan.

. . .

Lucy was invited to the infamous bleachers.

Like, invited, invited.

Not like she was going to walk by and be bullied like every other time someone tricked her into walking over there.

But welcomed to join sort of invited.

The blonde waited, staring at the bleachers, unable to actually walk toward them. It was half way through lunch already and all she did was freeze in position and stand there.

No matter how much affirmation Levy gave her, she always felt as though she was an annoyance. An unnecessary addition that Levy was forcing onto them.

"Did you forget how to use your legs?" A deep voice spoke from behind her.

With a very dramatic jump, Lucy turned defensively and looked up to see Gajeel with three soda cans in hand. He lifted a brow at her gaze of total fear.

"Did you forget how to use your voice too?" He tapped her forehead with a cold can and watched her face scrunch up silently in shock. He snickered a bit at the action and walked past her, "C'mon bunny girl. Nobody's gonna bite you."

Lucy opened a single eye and saw him walking away slowly, his eyes still turned to look at her. He gestured his head toward the bleachers encouragingly. "I'm not as patient as shrimp is."

The blonde nodded in a swallow and awkwardly ran behind him, following his trail.

As soon as they peered around and met with the group, Levy's eyes grew fifty shades brighter. "There she is!" The bluenette launched for Lucy's hand and pulled her into her, Cana, and Erza's little chat group. "Okay so, now you can ask her instead of me." Levy nodded at Erza.

The crimson-haired girl chuckled a bit and for some reason, Lucy felt a great deal more comfortable. "So, last time," She spoke as though she were choosing her words carefully, "You brought a thing of whiskey right?"

"Bring it again." Cana said bluntly before Lucy had time to process a response. "That shit was good. Lisanna was goin around saying she got it but, Levy says it was yours."

"It's not mine." Lucy twiddled her fingers nervously, "It's daddy's."

" _Daddy_?" Cana couldn't help but belt a laugh. "You got some rich old dude as a bang boy?"

"No." Levy hissed at the brunette serpent. "And if you continue making fun of her, what reason does she have to do you a favor?"

"My apologies Miss Guardian." Cana bowed sarcastically and looked back to the very shy blonde. "People are just talkin already that weirdo here's gonna make an appearance. Might benefit us all if she at least comes with good booze."

Levy immediately wrapped a protective arm around Lucy's tall shoulders, "For someone who gets so fucked up she masturbated on Laxus's coffee table, you sure sound worried about your reputation."

Erza snorted immediately and Lucy was still trying to understand the word "masturbate." The red head pushed Cana back before she could blow a fuse, "It's just a question, don't do it if it's too risky." Erza said, though not without a bit of pressured teasing in her voice. "It'd just be cool, that's all."

"Don't let them use you for top shelf whiskey." Levy whispered into Lucy's ear turning her body so they could both face Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia's conversation.

"Here." Gajeel tossed a can to Lucy, of which she dropped. He shook his head at the pathetic attempt of a catch and spoke as she picked it up, "Natsu didn't want it."

"Are you bringing anyone with you?" Gray continued their previous topic, handing off his cig to Natsu who didn't look like he had anything on him at all.

"No." The salmonette took a good inhale and held it as he spoke, "I'm getting a ride with Laxus," He exhaled, "So I can buy him beer."

"Oh shit, let me tag along." Gray intertwined his fingers with Juvia's as his arm hung around her neck. "Loke's shit parties aren't fun unless you're wasted before you step through the door."

Juvia hit his chest, "I thought we were gonna go get dinner before?"

Gray clenched his jaw guiltly and looked to his friends for some escape. Natsu snickered, placing the cig between his lips as he made a lashing movement, " _Whapush_."

Gajeel sniggered loud next to Natsu, rubbing his shoulder as they both chuckled at the whipped boyfriend.

Lucy was still examining the soda can, however.

It said orange soda on it.

She never had soda before.

Always water. And sometimes smoothies. And recently, milkshakes!

Never soda.

The blonde stared at it intensely as though she were about to pop some foreign pill.

Levy lifted a brow as she noticed Lucy's strange behavior and reached over, opening it for her. Lucy bounced at the sudden "Pop!" Which, in turn, caused the attention to focus on her.

"I've never had soda." Lucy looked to Levy for guidance.

"You never had soda?" Gajeel dimmered his snickering a bit with a doubtful grin. "Never?"

Lucy shook her head lightly, smelling the small hole. It did, in fact, smell like oranges. "Why is it orange?"

Gajeel and Natsu both exchanged a grinning glance at the obliviousness.

"Flavor." Levy seemed to be the only one taking this dilemma seriously, "Taste it."

Lucy nodded almost with determination and sipped it. Immediately, her lips pucked and her whole face scrunched up. She swallowed and exhaled loud, "That's weird!" She moved her tongue around, "Why does it attack my mouth?"

"It's the carbonation." Natsu tapped the ash off of the cigarette. "What kind of kid never drank soda?"

"Me." Lucy blinked with all seriousness.

"I see that." Natsu chuckled, looking away and back to Gray.

Levy stole the sugary drink, "You're better off without it." She sipped it, "Anyway, what time should I pick you up tonight?"

Lucy's eyes widened a bit, "… I have to choose?"

Levy laughed, "Does 8 work?"

"I have to be home by 12." Lucy stared intently at Levy, "Please."

"Okay, sure." Levy peeked up to Gajeel who shrugged, "Choose something less colorful to wear this time though." She nudged her with a wink, "Loke's pretty psyched that you're coming y'know."

"Why?" Lucy sucked in a breath, nervously.

Levy licked her grinning lips and looked up again at Gajeel who just shrugged once again. "Cause you're pretty." She moved a strand of hair that was stuck in Lucy's bandaid. "And he's not blind."

Lucy's eyes sparkled a bit bashfully at such a compliment. She touched the hair of which Levy moved, "O-okay…" She said quietly, "No color."

"What if…" Levy said a bit cautiously, "I just come over and help?"

Lucy immediately backed up.

Gajeel was even shocked by the behavior.

"Uhm…" Lucy panicked, realizing how obvious her reaction was. "No… No thank you."

"Are you sure?" Levy drank the rest of the can. "I promise I won't dirty your rich people things with my less rich fingers."

"Daddy doesn't like guests." Lucy looked at the ground with a whispering voice. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Levy shrugged a bit, "Yeah, I remember you mentioning he's pretty anal."

"I'll ask Macao for help." Lucy nodded triumphantly, "He can do anything."

"Macao… who?" Levy reached for a last name.

"He's my butler." Lucy hummed.

"Riight." Levy nodded slow, "Okay, well, I hope Mr. Butler has a better sense for color than you."

Lucy squinted into a pout, "You're so mean."

"You're too cute to not tease." Levy pinched the cheek _without_ an injury. This week, at least. "So 8pm it is." The bell rang, "See you then."

8pm.

Right.

Wrong.

8pm came way too fast.

Lucy looked in the mirror with Macao proudly standing behind her. "M-Macao…" She whimpered, "This is a night gown."

"Ah yes," He nodded at the nearly see-through fabric, "I'm afraid you own no colorless clothing."

Lucy turned to him with mortified eyes, "… She's going to hate me."

"Hate?" Macao followed the incredibly worrisome girl into her enormous closet. "Do you mean to say you've chosen friends who value your clothing more than your own presence?"

Lucy pulled out overall shorts that were a bright red color. She swallowed at the cute embroidery that was of even flashier color schemes. "What do I do?" Lucy looked to the father clock in the corner of her walk-in wardrobe. "It's 8, Macao!" Her eyes welled up desperately, "She… I can't go. Can you tell her I can't go?"

"I quite like these overalls." Macao took them from her hand, "You used to wear them all the time."

Tears swept from her eyes and she rubbed them pink, "Everyone is going to hate me. Everyone is. Macao I don't wanna go."

Macao bent down at the blubbering teen and moved a strand of hair from her beautifully wrecked face. "Now, you must keep this a secret." Macao pulled out a huge, huge bottle of tequila from behind his back. "If I remember anything from my years as a teen, I do believe this brought me friends effortlessly."

Lucy looked at the alcohol with watery eyes, "Is this okay?"

"No." Macao tilted his head a bit, "However, I do think it is okay for you to have fun." He placed it in her tiny hands, "And I do think those overalls will look rather nice."

 _Ding! Dong!  
_ The blonde flinched and held the tequila close to her chest with desperate eyes looking up at her butler. "… Macao…"

"I will answer the door but it would be poor manners to reject her invitation after she has made the effort to even come here." Macao turned around, fixing his cuffs, "Your father should be too busy to bother for a while, so I do suggest you hurry."

Lucy nodded shakily and looked at the red clothing that would no doubt be a lot smaller on her now than it used to be.

Levy tapped her foot as Cana honked the horn behind the bluenette impatiently. She turned around to flip her drunk ass off just as Macao opened the door. "Evening." He said politely despite the profane finger she was waving proudly.

"Oh, shit." Levy turned around, eyebrows raised at the very fancy man. "Hey, I'm looking for the princess."

"Princess?" Macao lifted his brow, "Do you mean Miss Lucy?"

"Yes." She snickered, " _Miss_ Lucy."

Cana honked the horn louder making both Levy and Macao flinch. The butler looked around, knowing they were surely disturbing the neighbors. Levy turned around with a nasty glare, "Hey bitch!" She shouted louder than the horn, "If you don't quit it I'm leaving your ass here."

"What a punishment!" She leaned out the window with a nearly empty beer in her hand. Then her eyes narrowed on the proper butler man, "Hello there," She saluted him weakly with a belting laugh, "Sir."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Anyway," She looked up to the uncomfortable man, "Lucy?"

Macao looked behind him to see her whereabouts, only to find she was hiding right behind him. "These…" He whispered lightly as Levy awkwardly shifted in place, "Are your friends?"

Lucy nodded, peeking out to Levy. As soon as the short girl noticed, she forced the door open a big more with a large smile, "There you are-" Her eyes stopped on the blonde's very, very colorful outfit. She licked her lips to block a laugh but could not stop her grin. "That's… cute."

Lucy looked down to her pretty… scattered outfit. Bright red short overalls that were a bit too short so she wore pink, striped leggings underneath. And to top it all off, a yellow t shirt underneath, that clearly looked way too big. Macao slapped his forehead. The girl had always had lousy coordination.

"I shouldn't go." She held the tequila as though it was a teddy bear. "I don't want to… to. Anymore."

"I don't believe that." Levy said as she stared at the ridiculously expensive brand of alcohol she had just casually in her arms. "Besides, if you squint really hard, you look great."

Lucy frowned deeply at that response, "Jerk."

Levy and Macao both lifted their brows at such… _swearing_. "My, my, apologies mister butler." Levy dramatically spoke, "I have no idea where she's picked up this language."

"I do have an idea." Macao responded at the teasing teen.

Levy laughed, pulling Lucy forehead. "Anyway," She pushed the blonde toward the car as Cana made a song with the honking. "I'll have her home by 12."

"I'm sure." Macao said doubtfully as he closed the door.

The two girls approached the car and Levy opened the back door for Lucy. Cana turned to see the bright red that accompanied miss freaksville. "Just what in fuck is she wearing?" Cana laughed drunkily at Levy.

Lucy stared at the bluenette pleadingly and Levy gestured that Lucy had the stage. The blonde swallowed, "Um…" She watched Levy walk toward the driver's seat, "I don't… know." She muttered, quickly scooting into the back seat. Which, to her surprise, was also occupied by another.

A man. He looked older. He had tattooes on his face and jet black hair pulled perfectly into a bun. "Hey." He stared at the weird blob of color with anything but sober eyes, "Bacchus." He held out his hand with wobbly movement.

Lucy stared at it and then him, unsure if she should take his hand.

Bacchus lifted his brows and then threw up his hands, accidentally spilling beer on himself and a bit onto Lucy, "Alright, good talk."

"Oh shut up." Levy pressed the gas and exited onto the neighborhood street. "What conversation are you gonna have that you'll remember?"

"Hey, hey." He leaned forward without a seat belt on as Lucy fastened hers. Matter of fact, she noticed literally nobody had their seat belts on. "I remember everything when I'm sober. Or-" He belted a laugh which made him spill more beer onto Levy's shoulder, "I mean when I'm drunk but when I'm sober after."

"Cana," Levy growled at the equally as intoxicated female, "If you don't get a grip on your boyfriend, I'm ditching you both on the curb."

"Boyfriend?" Cana was loud but Lucy assumed that was the point. She wanted him to hear, "Pfft. Yeah right."

"Alright." Levy stared at Lucy through the rearview mirror, seeing the blonde was just bunched in the corner. "Bacchus shut up and sit down. Lucy, I'm sorry I picked them up last minute. I wasn't sure if you were bringing booze or not so I just planned ahead and got Bacchus to buy some."

"She brought some though." Bacchus burped, turning to the big alcohol baby cradled in her arms. "Holy _shit_." He leaned closer, making Lucy dig deeper into the car door. "Where the hell did you swipe this from?"

"Daddy." Cana mimicked with a hiccup, "Right, rich girl?"

Lucy nodded silently, feeling every part of her anxiety manifest itself into a very nauseous feeling. Bacchus aggressively pried it from her and held it up to the street lights. "God damn," He leaned forward to show Cana who whistled, "It's beautiful."

The brunette pet it and hiccupped once more. "Pretty cool, blondie."

Lucy's eyes brightened at such praise and she turned to hide her small smile. But Levy saw it.

"Is this," Bacchus burped even louder this time, shoving the alcohol back onto Lucy, "Is this the chick Loke's talkin about?"

Lucy whimpered a bit, aching from impact of the heavy glass. Levy shimmied her shoulder excitedly, "Why yes it is." She turned her squeaking car into a busy street. "She's got a name."

"I tried to introduce myself." Bacchus yawned, "What's yer name?" He turned to Lucy who was like a newly bought puppy that was scared to death and pinning itself against the edge of its cage. "You good? She good?" He looked back to Levy.

Levy looked in the rearview but it was only for a moment as she spun the car rather violently into the next street. "Uh," She cursed beneath her breath as she calmed the old car down, "Yeah, she's fine. Her name's Lucy."

"Lucy." He nodded slow. He shut his eyes and slouched deeper into the car seat. "You should listen to Gajeel and get this piece of shit fixed."

"Right?" Cana laughed, tapping her bare feet on the dashboard.

"Yeah? Who's gonna pay for it? You two?" Levy turned the wheel again. "As long as she's still kickin, then I'm not paying."

"Kickin? She does a slight trot at best." Cana chuckled.

The brakes squealed loudly as they slowed into a roll. "Feel free to trot out then." Levy unlocked the door, "We're here."

Lucy looked out the window to a fairly average suburban house that didn't look as though there was a party at all. Well, at least compared to the one she'd been brought to before.

"Damn," Cana snickered as her and Bacchus open their respective doors, "Looks dead."

Levy let out an impatient sigh as they slammed their doors and Lucy sat in the back, bewildered as to what they were supposed to be doing. "You can follow them in if you want." The blue-haired girl turned around to face the vibrant female, "I gotta park this old lady."

"I'll stay." Lucy squeezed the glass of her bottle, "Please."

"Nooo problem." She exhaled, turning back around and moving the car into a U-turn as she gracefully slid behind a familiar red truck. "And look, I know we said kickback. Intimate get together, whatever." Levy put the car in park and dug into the floor of her car for less than holy items. "Loke invited a few more people than I expected. It should still be pretty mellow." Levy moved her mirror down, reapplying some chap-stick, "You'll be meeting the closer group today." Levy smiled at Lucy through the mirror, "You might make some more friends."

"Friends…" Lucy nodded slowly, "… I see."

The chauffer wrapped her bag of weed essentials around her shoulders and held a pack of beer in each hand as she exited the vehicle. Lucy obediently followed, holding onto the heavy bottle as though it was an infant.

The two girls approached the house whose door was wide open and the closer they got, the louder the music got. And the more they started to enter an abyss of smoke. Lucy slightly stuffed her nose into her shoulder as they entered the foggy atmosphere and dollowed the trail of music.

Lucy moved slowly, seeing random people along the walls. It wasn't a lot. A pair here, one person there, and the conversation wasn't very loud.

"Will I…" Lucy walked closely behind Levy, whispering in her ear, "Will this smoke make me high?"

Levy moved into a door in which led to a very brightly-lit kitchen. "Hey!" The bluenette immediately launched out to hug someone. "And," She turned to Lucy, "No. Second-hand high is a thing… but… not exactly a thing. Y'know?"

"N-No." Lucy honestly answered but had understood she wouldn't get much of a better explanation.

The boy that hugged her moved to hug Lucy but then realized, they did not know each other and went for a handshake. Awkwardly, the blonde looked down to her occupied hands and then back up to the raven-haired boy, "You're…" He retracted his gesture, giving a friendly smile instead. "Lacy? Right?"

"L-L-L…" She choked as her whole body tensed, "Lucy. Lucy. N-Not… yeah… Lucy."

The boy ran his black-painted nails through his hair and looked around in an attempt to find something that would make the atmosphere a bit less… awkward. "I'm Rogue." He shifted his hands into his black pants. Everything about this boy was very black. "Sting told me about you. Or I guess I knew of you but, he said you two met."

Lucy nodded, unable to make any sort of eye contact with him.

"Yeahh…" He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not as good at conversation like Sting. I think it'd help if you contributed a little…?" He laughed quite kindly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Lucy looked everywhere but his face, "… Who is… Sting?"

"Sting?" He lifted his brows with almost blissful relief that they had a topic, "He's blonde. A little lighter than yours. Yours is way more beautiful." He hummed without much charm, just observation. "Usually wears a single earring? Very charming?"

Lucy's eyes flashed with realization and _finally_ Rogue was able to see her eyes. "Oh!" She almost seemed excited. "I remember."

Rogue licked his lips into a smile, "Yeah?" He laughed at the girl who was quick to look away again. "Well," He lightly touched her shoulder, watching her bounce an impressive height. "You should relax. The fact Levy brought you is enough proof to everyone you're pretty cool."

Lucy meekly looked up to him and nodded quietly, "… O-okay."

Rogue smiled at her round cheeks, "I like your outfit." He started to scoot past her, "It's very unique."

Lucy looked down to her bundle of colors and smiled a little bit.

He liked it?

Really?

"Hey." Levy's voice chimed in, "Here she is."

Lucy looked up to see her caretaker brought forth the ginger boy from the other day. He pushed up his glasses with a suggestive grin, "Hello there." He purred, holding a glass cup full of whiskey, "What's that you have there?"

It took Lucy a couple seconds to realize he wasn't talking about her outfit but rather the bottle. She, dangerously, held it out as though he was mugging her. "You can have it."

"I'm good." He held his hands innocently with a laugh, "That's pretty pricey stuff to just hand away."

"I want…" She looked down to it as she slowly retracted her hands back into her chest, "… I want it to make me friends."

"That's a pretty solid plan then." Loke lifted a joint into his mouth and blew it into her face, "Like the place?"

"The place?" Lucy looked up in confusion, "What place?"

Loke coughed his smoky exhale into a laugh, "My place." He coughed once more into his arm. "My house."

"Oh." She nervously looked around, for she had neglected to do so. She didn't know she was supposed to prepare a review, "Um," Her finger pointed to the cooking books above his fridge, "Those aren't in order but the color scheme is nice."

Loke blinked at such a serious response. He looked behind him to Levy who was too busy with Gajeel and Erza to even share this bizarre moment with him. "Alright…" He snickered a bit as she waited patiently for another question, "I just sort of meant, are you comfortable?"

"Um…" Lucy's heart palpitated. She messed up. Of course he wasn't asking her seriously. And even if he was… why did she insult it? "… I'm never… comfortable."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head, "Have you taken a shot yet?"

"No… I don't like guns." She swallowed nervously, "I don't think they benefit anyone…"

Loke snorted immediately, unable to detain how ridiculous he found her words to be. "No… no. Not like that." He licked his bottom lip, boldly touching her tequila. She tensed as soon as he even got near her. It was… almost impossibly cute. "A shot is a pretty good amount of alcohol in a single swallow."

"Why would…" She felt her taste buds reject even the idea of such a bitter thing, "… Why would you do that?"

"You're funny." He laughed, trailing his finger down to her hand. He watched her step back immediately. But really, it was simply an excuse to see her chest. Which, to his dismay, was covered to her neck with a baggy t-shirt. "How did you bring such expensive stuff but not know what to do with it?"

Lucy's lips quivered. "U-uhm. Daddy… buys it. And… I know what it is." She shrugged, shying her eyes away, "I don't like it though."

"That's cause you need a chaser." Loke stepped closer to her, "Did I hear daddy? Do you have a man that I don't know about?" He passed his joint to a passing female and hovered over her with pressuring dominance.

"Daddy… is a man… Um…" Lucy started to shrink the closer he moved his face to her, "He's my biological… dad."

"Oh." Loke lifted his eyebrows, tilting his chin up, to Lucy's relief, to scarf down the rest of his booze. "So… you're single then."

Lucy looked up witht hose same wide brown eyes full of just absolute confusion. "… I am a single person yes."

"You…" Loke backed up a bit to a counter where he began pouring more of his brown poison, "… Are really cute."

Lucy choked mid-swallow in shock. She bent over as she hacked and Loke watched, kind of amused but also slightly disturbed. "Sorry…" She spoke with a hoarse voice as she belted a final cough, "… I'm sorry."

"You're good." He looked around the room, "Wanna move somewhere more quiet?"

Lucy sucked in a breath and searched for Levy, "Where's… Levy?"

"Uh…" Loke turned his head around, pretending to give a good search, "Not sure. It's a small house though, if she needs to find you she will."

"I'm okay… um…" Lucy licked her already completely chapped lips, "I'm okay here. I don't think it's loud."

Loke nodded slowly, tapping his foot a bit impatiently, "Alright, alright." He looked around to the good number of people around them, "It's just…" He got closer to her and she was quick to bob her head back, "… It's just I feel like I can't get to know you. I've got bad ears. Hard to hear."

"Oh." The blonde nodded, "O-okay… Are you okay?"

"Me?" He laughed at her even more wrecked self, "I'm fine. C'mon," He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward the hallway and lightly pushed her forward, "Let's just get away from the people."

Lucy found that sentence to be quite nice.

Perhaps people made him nervous too.

The orange-haired king of the castle, however, made far too much small talk with passing people for her to hold onto that theory for very long.

Their footsteps took them up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom that was void of any of the music or talking. As Loke shut the door, she sat quite blissfully on the bed and let out a relieved sigh. "I like it quiet." She closed her eyes a bit, imagining she was at home, in her room, safe, "… Thank you."

Loke pushed the play button on a stereo that made a very quiet amount of noise. It was a rather nice song, Lucy thought, but nothing like Levy would play in the car. Far more mellow. "You're welcome." He strode toward her, sitting directly next to her with no space in between. "So, Lucy," He turned to her, taking a sip of his glass, "Tell me about you."

Lucy shamelessly scooted over. "Me?" She looked up at him, "Why?"

"Well," He laughed into his cup, "Because I like you. I think you're cute. I just wanna know you."

"You like me…" Lucy tilted her head bewildered, "But you don't know me?"

Loke popped his lips together, "Well," He turned away and thought for a response, "I guess I think we click well. I don't meet a lot of fellow zodiac worshippers."

"Click." Lucy looked down to her lap where she was spinning her bottle of tequila. "Why do you like the zodiacs?"

"I believe it gives me insight to people." Loke slyly leaned his arm behind her but not too close that she'd notice. "Doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Lucy shrugged a little, "I don't think you can know anyone really. Not even if they tell you. Cause we leave stuff out unconsciously or sometimes voluntarily. You just have to… experience them" She spoke in actual full sentences which seemed to boost Loke's confidence. "I think zodiacs are better for yourself. I think you should get to know people directly instead of through their signs."

Loke looked into his cup, "Okaay…" He nodded slow, "You think a lot about this."

"I think a lot about people." Lucy picked at her nails that were already nearly picked to bleed. "I just… observe a lot."

"That is clear." He leaned forward onto his knees and seemed to be impatiently fast with the topic change, "How about we play a question game?"

"Um…" Lucy looked up to him a bit bravely, "Okay… I am okay with that."

"Cool." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling as if he didn't have an entire set up list of questions in his head, "What's your favorite color?"

"Um…" Lucy looked around the cluttered room, "I like pink and blue. But… I don't think I have a real favorite."

Loke nodded, "Okay… now you."

"Oh." She jumped a bit, "Then…" She stared at the band aids on her fingers, "Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" He bobbed his head back at such a mood-killing topic. "Out of town. My grandpa has dementia so they're moving him into a home."

Lucy immediately looked up at him with extremely sad eyes, "I'm sorry." She scooted closer to him a bit awkwardly, "Are you close to him?"

Loke peeked down at her and saw she was actually staring at him for more than 5 seconds. Then he took another swig of his drink and didn't match her gaze, "Not really." He brushed off the topic, "My turn." He exhaled as the alcohol burned his throat. "Why do you think I brought you up here?"

Lucy swallowed a bit, 'Um…" She saw his demeanor was a bit less friendly now, "To get to know each other."

"In what way?" He looked to her with sparkly and very drunk eyes.

"It's my turn." She pouted a bit.

Loke rolled his eyes and sighed, waving his glass, "Okay."

"Why don't you want to talk about your grandpa?" Lucy said again with a much clearer voice than he'd ever thought he would hear from her.

Loke laughed a bit, "Well, I don't really know you." He finished the last of his cup, "Plus, I just don't want to. It's not a crazy concept."

"It is." Lucy said quick. "You wouldn't have brought the detail up if it wasn't on your mind."

"Yeah? You a mind reader?" Loke stood up with a wobble and placed his empty glass on his dresser beside the stereo. "Didn't think so."

"People lie to themselves so even if I was," Lucy watched his back as he changed the music, "I still don't think you'd be honest."

"That's some deep shit." He said with a hiccup. Then he turned around, "You're a lot of words in a quiet body y'know."

"I know." Lucy looked down, "Can we go back down?"

"Ah, but I haven't asked my question yet." He chuckled, kneeling down in front of her. "Do you know what head is?"

"Yes?" Lucy tilted exactly what she thought it was.

"Good." He put his hands on her leggings and immediately, Lucy involuntarily kicked him in the face. He shouted as he was thrown back and Lucy within two minutes started to panic.

"I'm sorry." She flew up from the bed and kneeled beside him with tears prepping to fall down her face. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Loke touched his nose where blood was seeping out, "That's a hell of a kick." He laughed as he tilted his face upwards. "I think I'm really drunk."

Lucy froze in place, shaking. Should she call 911? Did she break his nose? Would he tell his parents? Would his parents tell her dad? "I'm sorry…" She whimpered as her nose and eye turned extremely pink and tears started wailing from her eyes, "… I'm really, really sorry. I'm so sorry. What do I do? Please don't tell…"

"Tell who?" Loke closed his eyes and laid on the ground.

Lucy covered her face and shut her eyes as she felt two tears fun down her fingers as she tried to block the sound of her crying. "Please don't tell, please don't tell…" She voicelessly screamed into her hand.

 _Creak._

"Lisanna, no." A deep voice spoke.

Lucy's completely red and glistening face looked up to see a familiar one. But not necessarily a safe one. Natsu stood in the doorway, being pushed in by his female companion, until pausing as Lisanna stopped in her tracks at the sight of Lucy and her runny face. And then Natsu turned and looked down to Loke's unconacious body and bloody face.

"Help…" Lucy squeaked as she wept uncontrollably.

Natsu looked to Lisanna who was pulling him in another direction, "Give me a sec." He pulled his arm from her and opened the door fully.

"Oh for fucksake." She hissed, walking into the room and then stopping to bend over Loke. "What the hell happened?"

Lucy's whole body was in tremors. She held onto her arms as Lisanna unempathetically scoped the room to cop something valuable while the host was out cold. Natsu bent down and removed the cig relaxing in the corner of his mouth. "He's just drunk y'know." He looked up to the shivering, wet mess of a girl. "Did he do something to you?"

"I-I did it." She pulled at her bottom lip with hands that could barely stay still. "I kicked him… please don't tell anyone… please."

Natsu scratched the top of his head and looked down to the dumbass ginger and kicked his corpse to its side. "He's not gonna remember." Natsu stood up, putting the weed back between his lips. "Keep him like that so he doesn't choke on his throw up." He snapped his fingers, "Lisanna."

The white-haired, beautiful girl strolled past Lucy and then paused seeing a gnarly glass of vodka on the bed. "Jackpot." She laughed taking it and then looking down to Lucy, "Is this yours?"

"N-No…" Lucy said without an ounce of consciousness to her words.

"You won't tell Mira you saw us right?" Lisanna bent down with a kind smile of which only made Lucy back up further into the bed. "Right?"

Lucy looked up to Natsu who was just silently staring at the interaction. "An eye for an eye." He said, turning Loke's stereo off.

Lucy didn't respond. She didn't move. "Can…" She pulled her knees to her chest, "Can you… stay?"

Lisanna lifted a brow and looked at Natsu, expecting him to have a negative expression. But it seemed like he was going to say something she would not agree to. "Well," Lisanna clicked her tongue, "We are a little busy. But if you take a couple swigs of this, you'll be totally good."

"Get Levy." Natsu said to Lisanna. The white-haired girl looked up to him with annoyance, "Bring her up here."

"What?" Lisanna stood up, "Why?"

Natsu's onyx eyes that lacked any sympathy for Lisanna's protest, met the silver-haired seductress's eyes. "She's downstairs." He said, blowing his smoke at her.

Lisanna swallowed and nodded, "Okay. Jeez." She shoved the tequila into his chest, "Why are you being such a hero for the rabbit weirdo?" She shot a glare at Lucy of which the blonde was too busy crying into her knees to notice and left.

Natsu shut the door on her exit and stood, smoking the rest of his joint before diminishing on the metal desk. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and silently slid down to a sit beside the shivering girl. He stared at the ceiling dully, "What's your favorite movie?"

Lucy sniffled and looked up with a leaking face, "…What?" She barely managed to say.

"Movie?" He said, bending his knees to rest his elbows on them. "What is it?"

Lucy got a grip on her hyperventilating breaths and swallowed a load of snot in order to clear a path for her voice. "Ummm…." Her voice shook as she spoke, tempting her quivering lips to bend into another cry. "… It's called… I-It's… called… Edolas."

Natsu pulled a pack of cigs from his leather jacket, "What's it about?" He pulled out one of the sticks.

"Uh…" Lucy fought the burning in her chest and wiped her soaking cheeks, "It's a fictional movie… it's about… um…" She took a bigger breath to stop another tear from falling, "It has magicians and dragons. A-And they're fighting against… the non-magicians who are oppressing them. A…And they try to take away their magic."

Natsu flickered a flame from his lighter and delicately lit the head of the cig between his lips, "Sounds nerdy." He inhaled and then exhaled, looking at her with those intense eyes. "Why is it your favorite?"

"Because," Lucy sat up a bit and sniffed away the rest of her running nose, "It's really exciting. And…" She stared at the ground, loosening her tight grip on her knees, "It takes place in an alternate reality. And I like to think about that. The alternate realities."

"Are you into a lot of nerdy stuff like that?" Natsu blew the smoke opposite of her body and held the cig away.

"Yeah." She nodded, swallowing the rest of her mucus, "I like magic and superheroes."

"And stars?" He lifted a brow at her.

Lucy cracked a sweet smile and nodded with a sniffle, "Yes."

Natsu gave a small grin as well. "That's pretty cool."

"Really?" Lucy leaned her cheek on her knee and stared up at him. He stared down at her and again, he wouldn't look away. And Lucy found she wouldn't either. And it wasn't like she couldn't like she thought before… she simply did not want to. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Mine?" He tapped the ash onto the floor, "I've never seen one I liked."

Lucy rubbed her eye as she still rested her head on her knee. "Why not?"

"I don't have a tv. So it's never my choice." He took another inhale, looking back, directly into her eyes. Unfearing. So unfearing it nearly made Lucy feel unfearing. Or… perhaps… just safe.

"What do you do then?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Natsu said quite dimly, "My life's pretty boring."

"You do _it_ a lot, don't you?" Lucy asked, making Natsu's eyebrows lift.

He couldn't help a light snicker, "Yeah, I do." He offered her the cig, "It's a family trait."

"No thank you." Lucy lightly shooed him away, "I don't like cigarettes."

"Right." Natsu let it rest between his lips and tapped the back of his neck, "I can see why."

Lucy went silent and her breaths shortened. Her hand went to the back of her neck and she stared at him, nearly horrified, "How… did you…"

Natsu pulled up his sleeve and showed her his wrist where there was a scar. It was a cigarette burn scar, several of them. And Lucy just stared at it, rubbing her own bumpy skin on the back of her neck. "Did it hurt?" She reached out her other hand and lightly pet the scars. He just watched her pale fingers, surprisingly cold, softly graze against his tan skin.

"What do you think?" He snickered quietly.

 _Creak_.

Lucy lifted her fingers as her and Natsu turned their heads to the door. He pulled down his sleeve as Lisanna and Levy entered. "Oh my god." Levy got to her knees and hugged Lucy, staring at Natsu as he silently stood up. "Are you okay?" She cupped Lucy still red face, "What happened?"

Lucy looked up to Natsu who wrapped his arm around Lisanna and gave her a quick glance. He put his finger on his lips and winked, walking out of the room. "He got really drunk." Lucy didn't look her in the eye.

"Did he do something to you?" Levy moved her hand down Lucy body as if she were a security guard patting for weapons.

"No…" Lucy rubbed the rest of the tears from her eyes, "I'm okay."

"I'm such a shitty friend." Levy deflated a bit, rubbing her forehead, "I just get caught up and I'm not used to having you around yet. I knew Loke was interested but I didn't think you'd panic over it."

"We just talked." Lucy shrugged, "When he… passed out I really freaked out." The blonde moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "Natsu really helped me though."

Levy lifted her eyebrows doubtfully as though Natsu's help was dangerous, "I was shocked when Lisanna of all people came to find me."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded quietly, "They were just… hanging out and stuff."

"And stuff." Levy mocked, "It's fine I won't tell." The bluenette pet Lucy's pretty little chin, "I have to reward Lisanna's good behavior. That was very out of character for her to come flying to the rescue."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded slow.

"Maybe she's changing?" Levy shrugged, helping Lucy up to a stand, "Anyway, let's get out of here, yeah?"

Lucy nodded and looked around for the alcohol of which was no longer in her presence. "What time… is it?" The blonde scratched the back of her head.

"Only about 1030." Levy said, opening the door, "You must've made Loke real nervous if he got this fucked up this early."

Lucy rubbed her upper arm, "I don't want to go home." She said softly.

Levy bobbed her head back, "Really?" She leaned against the door, "Alright, well, you're a mess." She leaned her head out of the doorway, "MIRA!" She screamed louder than the music.

But it worked.

The silver-haired fox was present within minutes, not without Erza though. "Oh my." Mira softened her gaze at Lucy's red eyes, "What happened?"

"Loke got so wasted he passed out." Levy pointed to the evidence, "And Lucy had a panic attack."

"I'm glad you're still here though." Mira neared the blonde as Erza bent down to fuck with the unconscious body. "Let's just put some make up on you and have some girl time, yeah?"

"Leeeevs." Gajeel came into the room and paused at the scene. "Oh what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Levy pushed him out, "Pussy party only."

"What about Loke?" Gajeel shouted from behind the door but got no response.

The three girls led Lucy into Loke's bathroom, sitting her on the toilet. Levy hopped onto the counter as Erza made herself cozy inside of the bathtub. While Mira searched her purse, Levy pulled out a contraption of which Lucy had never seen before.

"What is that?" Lucy asked without a single stutter.

"This?" Levy held it up. "A bong." She held it out to Lucy, "Want to try it?"

"What does it do?" Lucy stared at the bottom circular part where there was a bit of dirty water.

"It's another thing to smoke weed from." Levy demonstrated by lighting the bowl and sucking in till the clear glass was white and then pulling the bowl out, clearing the smoke. As she exhaled, Lucy was amazed with how much cloud left the bluenette's lips. "I'll help you so you don't take in too much. You should build your tolerance."

"Tolerance." Lucy repeated, "Will I be high?"

"Yeah." Erza laughed as though that was an obvious question, which, it was. "Really high."

"I don't want to be really high." Lucy looked to Levy with emotionally-exhausted eyes, "Only a little high."

Levy passed the bong to Erza as Mira put several cosmetics onto the counter. "You don't have to keep up." The blue-haired girl smiled, "Just take one hit. Whatever it takes for you to be good. It's your experience, not everyone else's."

"It'd be cooler if you could keep up though." Erza made sure to point out before taking a rip.

"Paranoia is common to those with panic disorder." Mira spoke with a motherly and informative tone as she started to pat delicately around Lucy's bandages. "So getting too high actually does the opposite of making you chill out. Overdoing it is actually less cool. So a puff or two should do it." Mira shrugged with a beautiful smile, "You would get on well with Rogue, y'know."

"I met him." Lucy's looked up as Mira dabbed some pale foundation underneath her eyes, "I don't think he likes me."

"Ha." Levy scoffed, grabbing the bong. "When you disappeared with Loke, all he wanted to do was find you."

Lucy looked to Levy with disbelieving eyes, "What?"

"Want a hit?" Levy bounced off the counter, "And don't worry, he's not after your panties like Loke."

"Why would he want my panties?" Lucy took the chemistry contraption into her hands, "Do men also wear panties?"

All three of the girls exchanged glances and bent over with muffled laughter. Lucy looked at them with first confusion, then embarrassment, then slight irritation. "What?" She pouted.

"Nothing." Mira shushed Levy before the bluenette could speak, "It means Loke was interested in you… like he had a crush on you."

Immediately, Lucy's entire face turned a heavy shade of red. She looked down to the floor, "What?" She shook her head at such a ridiculous suggestion. They were probably just teasing her. "He doesn't know me."

"Insightful." Levy bent down with a lighter to the bong's level. "Boys are pigs sometimes. And they become infatuated with ideas of people which are usually just the physical example of a person." She flicked the flame on, "Put your mouth in and just inhale."

Lucy nodded and did as told. Levy lit it and as quick as she lit it, she lifted it and Lucy cleared the bowl. The blonde held it in and Levy launched out, "Breath out." She said almost worried.

Lucy exhaled and only felt a little burn.

It hurt a little.

But not nearly as bad as the first time.

"Good." Levy smiled like a proud parent. "Sorry, I don't want you to have a bad trip again. So I'll watch your intake until you learn it all by yourself."

Lucy nodded, swallowing. She liked the taste of weed. It was weird… it was necessarily delicious or anything. But… perhaps just something that calmed her. Or made her feel like… she was doing something, with people. Because, well, she was?

It made sense in some obscure way.

"Can I take this off?" Mira scratched at the enormous bandage taking up 98% of her left cheek.

Lucy nodded softly, "It's gross."

"That's okay." Mira started peeling it and couldn't detain a bit of a gasp. "Oh my god, Lucy, what did you do?"

Levy added to the room of building smoke and peered over to see what exactly Mira was reacting to. And then Levy lifted her brows, hopping off of the sink again. Even Erza closed in, "That is nasty." Erza got closer, "Were you beat up?"

The wound was really deep. There was already a scab but it looked as though it had been re-opened and nearly infected. The bruise around it was a very ugly color as well.

"What?" Lucy furrowed her brows, "No." She squeezed her eyes, feeling a pressure build up behind her eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, because, dude," Levy stepped away from it, "That looks really bad."

Lucy covered it timidly, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." Mira flicked away Lucy's hand, "I shouldn't have taken it off. But, I'm kind of glad I did." The silver-haired girl immediately dived into her purse, "You need to be attentive with an injury that deep."

"How'd you get it?" Erza took the bong back from Levy and settled into the bathtub once more.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, feeling her body becoming a lot more comfortable despite her seat being hard porcelain. "Glass." She immediately yelped as Mira began rubbing ointment on it, "From a mirror."

"Jeez." Erza sucked in the bong.

"No kidding." Levy watched Mira lightly cover it in a gel and Lucy flinching and squinting, "You gotta be more careful. Really, Lucy. That's not good. Someone's gonna think you're being bullied or abused."

Lucy shrugged awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Erza exhaled with a laugh, "We're the ones prying into your business."

"That's okay." Lucy's eyes became lazier and she felt her body become a little less attached to her mind. "I want us to know each other."

Mira's smile grew a lot at such a sweet sentence, "Well the feeling is mutual." She put a cleaner and far more new bandage onto the attended wound. "But speaking of being in your business," Mira poked at Lucy's chest, "Levy has told us you have a dilemma."

"Yeah, what bra cup are you again?" Erza blissfully rested her arms and head on the edge of the tub. "32C?"

"34 _E_." Levy put aside the bong, the room completely hot-boxed.

Mira and Erza both whistled in unison. "You are bigger than Mira and I both." Erza shook her head, leaning her fingers out and flicking her flat, baggy chest, "Where the fuck do you hide it all?"

Lucy pulled down her shirt a bit and Mira and Erza both covered their mouths to block a laugh. "God, Levs, you're right." Erza chuckled into her arms, "That is an old ass bra."

"Oh stop." Mira tried to stop both Erza and Levy's snickering but hardly could hide her own.

Lucy pulled her shirt back up and frowned deeply, "You're being really mean."

"Sorry," Levy exhaled to stop her laughing, "I just thought Mira and Erza could help you with the situation more than I could. Cause I have actually no tits." She flattened her palms on her chest, "None."

"Fat ass though." Erza purred.

"I think you're good now." Mira backed up from Lucy who was very visibly enjoying her high. "But anyway, how about you come with me and Erza to go shopping for something better fitting."

Lucy pressed the back of her head against the wall behind. Mira slid onto the floor, next to the tub, and Levy handed her what was left of the bowl. "Papa won't let it ever happen." She shook her head back and forth, "Never ever."  
Mira and Erza both looked to Levy at that extremely weird rule and Levy just shrugged for she had no clue either. "Why?" Erza ran her long nails through Mira's beautiful, white locks. "You know, if you keep them that restricted, it's really bad for blood flow. You need proper support. Not like a push-up bra, just like, not a sports bra meant for training bra stages."

Lucy rolled her cheek onto her shoulder and let out a calm exhale, "I'll look too much like Mom." The blonde opened her squinty eyes, "Daddy won't like it."

"Where's your mom?" Mira tilted her head in which Levy was quick to try and get the silverette to shut up with silent gestures.

"Dead." Lucy dropped the word quite fast and quite casually. "Daddy has a hard time coping with it. So… it's okay. If I can do this much for him… I'm okay with that."

The girls were silent for a moment, unsure as to what they could possibly respond with. But Mira spoke anyway, "It's good to do things for people but, if you are putting your own health at the expense… girl…" Mira crossed her legs, "You're giving a temporary solution in exchange for a permanent problem."

Lucy moved her dry tongue around and then looked down to her flattened chest and then moved her hands over it, "It hurts." The blonde said, "But don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"

"Okay?" Erza lifted her brows with a chuckle. "Take it from one big tittied girl to another, your boobs are your asset. So don't be abusing them like that." She pushed her own set of bountiful goods up, "And don't be abusing your face either. You're like a walking self-harm machine."

"Yeah." Lucy laughed lightly, leaning her body forward to match the pressure flowing through her mind. "Macao said it'd be okay."

Mira and Erza both looked up to Levy with confusion and the bunny owner mouthed ' _Butler'_ which caused them to nod with great understanding.

But before they could continue their talk, they were interrupted with a disturbing, _SLAM!_ Followed by some muffled protests.

They all looked at each other as all these noises were ultimately followed by some bed squeaking.

And then they all started grinning mischievously, putting their ears to the door. But, Lucy sat there, dazed and most definitely confused.

"What?" Lucy asked, causing her mouth to immediately get slammed over with Levy's palm. The blue-haired girl brought Lucy closer to the door to join them but the blonde couldn't hear whatever it was they were so thrilled over.

She just heard some squeaking, some shifting, and slurping?

It was really weird.

"Who do you think it is?" Erza whispered quietly to the girls.

Levy pressed her ear firm against the door and a few seconds went by and then her face drained of color and her wide eyes immediately looked at Mira. "Oh, fuck." She covered her mouth, covering a bit of laughter.

Mira stared at Levy's mischeviously shocked face, "What?" She furrowed her brows as Erza immediately made the same face when she cracked the door slightly open.

"Oh no." Erza crawled behind Lucy, locking the skinny blonde in her arms, "Prepare for war."

Lucy melted in the warmth of the red head that she could hardly pay attention to the situation. Her hands went up and hugged Erza's trapping arms as Mira slowly peeped through the door crack. And not even a couple seconds went by for the silver-haired girl to slam the door open.

Erza leaned Lucy and her own body forward as the three remaining girls peeked outside of the bathroom door, far too entertained by the events that were about to take place.

Lucy gasped seeing Lisanna and Natsu. The younger sister was topless and on her knees while Natsu was sat on the bed with a cigarette in his mouth. And Mira was fuming at them both. Lisanna immediately covered up as Natsu calmly stood and buttoned up his pants.

"You're fucking joking." Mira slammed her finger into Natsu's chest as he merely just took a hit from the nicotine. "You are _fucking_ joking."

"Mira!" Lisanna stood up, putting her shirt back on, "Would you cut the shit already?"

"Me?" Mira lifted her brows, "You know tonight he's gonna be on another girl's ass and you're gonna be tripping balls at home, waiting for him to come around again."

"So?" Lisanna hissed at the eldest, "That's how our relationship works. You and everyone else have no right to always be fucking involved."

"Actually," Erza spoke from the bathroom, giving away their audience, "It's you that gets everyone else involved."

"Exactly." Mira slapped her hand onto Natsu's chest as the boy tried to stroll right past her. "Make a decision. Date her or drop her."

"No!" Lisanna slapped Mira across the face. All three of the viewing party dropped their jaws. "You don't get to dictate my life. Fuck off."

Mira lifted her brows and licked her lips. Erza backed herself and her entrapped bunny up a bit, "Oh shit."

"The next time you go on a bend because of him," Mira closed the distance between her and Lisanna, "I'm not helping you. If you ruin your life over a guy who clearly only wants to get head from you, you'll have nobody left to vouch for you," She extended her hand to him, "He didn't even have his shirt off!"

"Is the lecture over?" Lisanna folded her arms, "I don't think I ever asked you to pick up my scraps. I can handle shit on my own."

Mira lifted her brows with a scoff, "Sure." She turned to Natsu who was sitting on the bed patiently. "What do you want from her?"

"Mira!" Lisanna growled low.

"No." Mira pointed violently at her, "I want to know. You can leave for all I care."

Lisanna looked at Mira and then Natsu who wasn't looking at either sister. Then, she did exactly that, she left. Mira shook her head, "I knew she would." The silverette stood up straight, "You're ruining her life."

"I'm out." Natsu held up his hands, looking up to the girl without an ounce of respect but a hell of a lot of honesty, "I'll back off, Mira."

"Yeah?" She folded her arms, "Why? Cause Mattan is the only girl who's allowed you to sleep on her couch as long as Lisanna has?"

"Pretty much." He leaned back, extending his cigarette to her, "I'm done doin this with you."

Mira looked down to the attempted truce and rolled her eyes, "We'll see." She swiped it from his hand and walked toward the bathroom, "You should just go home Natsu." She grabbed her bag and stepped over the hurdle of spectators. "Or get your own place. That way you can just fuck girls instead of using them too." She handed him the cigarette back.

And then left.

Levy and Erza stared at each other, silently exiting the room as Lucy willingly stayed behind. She stared at Natsu who was quiet and seemed rather solemn, though, he was hard to read. The only expression he ever had was quite empty. But she supposed that's why he attracted so many people. He was a mysterious guy and everyone was very curious. Or overconfident that they could pry him open.

She crawled out silently and sat underneath him, the soft of the bed covers against her back being the most blissful thing. Natsu didn't acknowledge her but didn't move either. The two sat silently for what Lucy felt like was hours but in actuality, only a few seconds. And then she spoke, "What's… your favorite movie out of all the ones you didn't like?"

Natsu's chest rose with the deep absorption of nictotine and on exhale, he stood up. Then, he turned, bending in front of her. The bunny's eyes were a lot higher than when they had last talked. "Are you trying to comfort me?" He held the cigarette dangerously close to dropping ash on her leggings.

"Were you trying to comfort me before?" Lucy tilted her head down, mocking how intimidating he was.

Natsu lifted his brows at the attempt to tease him, "You're getting brave." He watched the ash dropped right between her legs, "Don't go into rooms alone with guys." Natsu looked to Loke's still wrecked body, "They're gonna be dicks."

"But we are alone." Lucy pulled her knees to her chest, rolling her cheek to her shoulder.

"Exactly." Natsu looked at her and then his gaze spanned down and then, he just stood up.

"I think I want to be your friend." Lucy said as he turned around. "Is that okay?"

Natsu walked toward the door, "Probably not." He flicked his cig onto Loke's body and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Then without another word, left.

Lucy watched him leave and then stared at the wall in front of her.

That wasn't… a no?

"Hey, yo." Levy popped her head back into the bedroom with her sights settling onto the calm blonde. The bluenette softened her expression warmly and decided to join her unusually chill companion. She sat down with no space left between them, and interlaced her pinkie with Lucy's. "Mira left."

"Is she okay?" Lucy kept her eyes closed, leaning the back of her head on the bed's corner.

"She'll be fine." Levy rested her own slumped head onto Lucy's shoulder, "This party was real lame."

"I had fun." Lucy said with a blissful exhale, "I think I made friends."

"You did." Levy's cheek vibrated with the small force of her chuckles. "On another note… What did you and Loke do?"

"We talked." Lucy leaned her cheek on top of Levy's resting head. "And we played a question game."

"A question game, huh?" Levy snickered at the shitty fuckboy plan, "What questions?"

"They were kind of boring and I don't think he really wanted to play." Lucy yawned large, "He even asked me if I knew what a head was."

Levy immediately sat up, "Do you mean what _head_ is?"

"A head." Lucy opened her squinting eyes at the blue-haired teaser, "Yeah."

"No, no." Levy palmed her forehead lightly, laughing. "Head and a head are different. A head is that." She poked Lucy's sweet little face, "Head," She pointed to Lucy's nether regions, "Has to do with that."

"My pee?" Lucy tilted her head, a little more focused now.

"Lucy…" Levy shook her head, bobbing her head back a little bit, "Do you think all you use that for is peeing?"

"No." Lucy pouted a bit at such a patronizing question, "You can do it too."

"Alright…" Levy nodded slow, "Well head is sort of like _it_. But you do _it_ with your mouth."

"Like a kiss?" Lucy rubbed her eyes, a bit frustrated at the weird riddle.

"Kind of but instead of kissing his lips, you kiss," Levy pointed a bit mischievously back down to her groin, "That."

"Okay…" Lucy nodded without a shade of pink on her face. "Head is kissing your pee area?"

Levy couldn't help a gut wrenching laugh as she patted Lucy's legs, "Kind of." The bluenette squeezed Lucy's tiny, white legs, "It's called a vagina or a penis if you're giving him head."

"I know that." Lucy folded her arms accusingly, "Macao says I can't say things like that."

"People are afraid of sex." Levy shrugged, "You can't even talk about it. But I think that's denial and I don't think you should deny yourself of a natural and healthy conversation."

"I see." Lucy started playing with Levy's fingers, "Sex is healthy?"

"Of course it is. But," Levy scooted closer, interlacing her fingers with Lucy's, "Masturbation serves just the same. So if you're gonna do it with someone else, know that it's more of a psychological experience than physical." Levy rubbed her cheek against Lucy's, "And I know you have a scary brain. So, don't worry about that stuff till you want to."

"Okay…" Lucy nodded slowly.

Masturbation.

What was that?

She didn't want to ask anymore questions.

She felt like she looked dumb.

"Thank you for teaching me." Lucy rolled around her dry tongue, "Thank you for being friends with me."

Levy looked up at the blonde, "Of course." She smiled lightly, "Thank you for being mine."

"Everyone wants to be your friend." Lucy felt very tired now, "I remember ever since elementary school, you've always been really popular."

"Mmm…" Levy hummed without disagreement, "You're popular too."

"Not like you." Lucy swallowed, trying to re-wet her mouth, "People really don't like me."

Levy exhaled long and loudly as she searched for words. She couldn't argue with that statement. It was a shock to even her that Levy had stuck to this little side-quest this long. But, she was pretty much obsessed with the school's little freak. She had the same thoughts as everyone else and if somebody asked her a month ago her thoughts on Lucy, well she probably would've egged on the bullying.

But…

Well…

"It's weird." Levy chuckled to herself a bit, "Cause I can't remember why I never wanted to talk to you in the first place." She turned to Lucy, "But now it's like I can't believe I can actually say I'm your friend. Like… dude you're so cool." Levy leaned forward a bit to get a full view of Lucy's face, "You're like the misfit of misfits. The extra unique of a bunch of uniques. I feel kind of special that I'm like the only one in the whole school who was able to get this close to you."

Lucy blinked her eyes open a bit, "Really?" She looked down softly, "I'm… I haven't ever… I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"She says with puffy eyes." Levy snickered, seeing the foundation beginning ware under her eyes, "I'm glad. I haven't met anyone like you. Like so many people act like they've got issues but… you have them for real. And I feel like being around you has made me a better person."

"I think I'm a better me around you too." Lucy smiled sweetly, "I feel… better about myself."

Levy bit her bottom lip and caressed Lucy's bandaged cheek, "Good." She tilted her head tenderly, "Because you know, no bullshit, you're really pretty Lucy. And you're super nice to everyone even bitches like Cana and Lisanna. And you're smart and _interesting_. You just got so many qualities that it never gets old being around you."

Lucy's smile grew wider involuntarily and she giggled a bit, "Do you think I can be cool like you and your friends?"

"Maybe." Levy snickered, "But don't strive for anything but a better you. Cool is just what comes with confidence. And confidence is unique to the person."

Lucy gently inhaled, "I want to be… confident."

"Well, you're already saying more words than our first interaction." Levy chuckled, hopping into a lively stand. "C'mon, let's go say bye to a few people and get a midnight shake."

Lucy nodded quite enthusiastically, "Yeah." She stood up with more bounce than Levy thought the timid rabbit had in her. "I'm really hungry."

"And then home." Levy pointed at her, "Cause I promised Mr. Butler."

Lucy nodded with a big grin, "Yes."

The grin was contagious.

Lucy was contagious.

Levy felt like everyday she was being pulled into Lucy and she just grew more and more addicted every time.

She wondered what Lucy would be like even a year from now.

It'd been almost a month and the blonde was already giving her big and genuine smiles.

She was going to be a killer when she developed confidence.

When Lucy finally shed the last of her guard.

And Levy would sit their cockily, watching her golden child spring from the ashes.

Well, maybe not exactly that dramatically.

But.

Lucy…

Yeah she was gonna be a pretty big deal.

Not that Levy would brag or anything but,

She had an eye for these things.


End file.
